When Things Come About
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: [Chapter 20 up] He's the one who betray her 12 years ago. 12 years later, something made them meet again. What will happen? [Full summary within, SxS]
1. The start of the story

Title: When things come about

Summary:

He betrayed her 12 years ago, taking away her freedom, her love, her soul, her twins. 12 years later, a single case brought them back again. Will her love turn to hate for him? Will the twins know about her true identity? Will they find themselves in a game that will bring them closer or further from each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters. Clamp does. I only own mine. (Which doesn't necessary be true. .- )

Prologue

The start of the story

"Congratulation, it's a twin," the nurse said as she brought the twins over to the young lady with auburn hair. She smiled as she looked up at her crying babies.

"It's a boy and a girl," the doctor continued, "So you better think a nice name to suit them."

Before the lady could ask a question, groups of armed people bumped into the room. The nurse and doctor were surprised by the appearance of these people. The young lady looked at them. She was shivering and her face was turning ghostly white.

"What is going on here? Who are you?" the doctor asked. A young man walked over, the lady gasped, and flashed his badge at the doctor who stepped back from him, staring in shock.

"Special agent, CIA. Syaoran Li is my name," the man replied, looking over at the lady whose eyes widened in shock. Her hands were over her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Agent Li, what can we do for you? I don't think there is anyone here who committed a crime, as we only have one mother who just gave birth," the doctor replied. Ignoring his question, the guy named Syaoran walked over to the lady, who tried standing up straight while leaning against the bed. She was still weak. After all she just gave birth; it was natural for her to be weak.

"You are under arrest for killing Miho Yoshi," Syaoran told her. She looked up into his amber eyes, her emerald eyes reflected sadness in her to him.

"Why, Syaoran? Why? At a moment like this," the lady replied weakly. She was feeling pain in her. The guy in front of her was the person she loved.

"All evidences are against you," he continued, "So try not to oppose us."

"You were playing me, didn't you? All you want was to catch me wasn't it?" the lady asked, biting her lower lips, "You never love me."

"That was my job," he smirked as he ordered his men to take her down.

Even though she was weak, the lady was fast enough to reflect to the men's action. She took most of them down. She panted; she knew she can't hold on much longer. A strong, yet unpredicted force caused her to slam hard into the wall. Her head was bleeding due to the large force. Everything was turning black but she was able to see who did that to her.

The guy she loved. The guy she would hate in the future. The guy who took  
away her love, her soul and her freedom. The guy who took her precious  
twins away from her.

** Syaoran Li**.

* * *

My third story on Sakura. I just want to turn back to the same old me. Killing!! Lemon here, lemon there. cough In any case, this is the beginning. Hope you guys like it.

By the way, my other story 'Falling in love with 10 days', I'm still working my head on that. Don't worry. I'm still writing that story. Except the chapter on Sakura's fighting still haven't developed yet. Gomen. Wait for a while longer okay?

Loving you guys and signing out,

Kit, the weird girl.


	2. Requested or Required?

Chapter One

Requested or Required?

"6238, you have guest," a guard told the lady who sat on her bed. Her long auburn hair shined as ray of light shone onto it. She opened her eyes gradually. Her emerald eyes looked at the guard coldly.

"A guest?" She asked, standing up. Her wicked smile made the guard retreat from her. She laughed. Most of the guards here were afraid of her. They knew how danger she is. Keeping his distance from her, they moved to another room. Two men were already in the room. One was wearing a blue shirt and navy-blue pants, standing at a corner, while the other wearing purple shirt with black pants sat in the chair. Realizing her arrival, the two men looked up at her. The lady returned them a suspicious look.

"Nice to see you, Miss Kinomoto," the guy with the blue shirt greeted.

"I don't usually get guest except Tomoyo and Meiling, who visit me once in a while," Sakura replied, "So who might you be?"

"I'm agent Alex Cohill. This is my partner, agent Riddle Vok," he replied, "We are from the CIA."

"So what can I do for the CIA, agents?" Sakura smirked as she sat back into a chair opposite him.

"You have quite a manner, Miss Kinomoto," Alex replied.

"So are you, Agent Cohill," Sakura replied coldly. Her fingers played with her hair playfully.

"Call me, Alex," Alex was cut short by Riddle.

"Kinomoto, we are here to seek help from you, not here to have an argument," Riddle replied.

"Do I look like I care, Agent Vok? What is happening in the CIA is none of my business. Not that I am concern," Sakura replied, closing her eyes, her arm across her chest.

"Of course it's not your concern, Miss Kinomoto. But you know why we seek help from you," Alex smirked as Sakura snapped her eyes open and looked at Alex.

"So what if I'm Phantom Shadow, Cherry? I don't kill a person without rewards or privileges or reasons," Sakura replied unhappily. She dislikes the tone of this guy.

"And again, Miss Kinomoto. We are asking you to help us kill a person for a reason," Alex laughed, "Not to mention you will be free from your crime after this."

"A big case I see," Sakura smirked brightly.

"You can say that. We had tried enough people, but most of them got themselves killed," Agent Vok replied, finally leaving the corner and walked towards them. He had stood there even since she didn't know.

"Killed?" Sakura asked sarcastically, "Who did you guys tried? Sally Yoko? Or Molly Hill?"

"Both," Alex answered, "Both of them failed the mission and got themselves killed in the process."

"More like they wanted to save their love for Agent Li," Agent Vok said. Alex snapped an eye at him, silencing him. Sakura's face changed upon hearing the mention of Syaoran Li's name. The guy who put her in jail 12 years ago. She still can't forgive him for doing that on her.

Coughing a little, Alex continued, "I'm sorry about my partner. He didn't know much about the case."

"As if you know what happen between us," Sakura replied, looking away.

"Although I don't know much about what happen between the two of you," Alex spoke to her in Japanese, "I was on the case with him. I was also assigned to take you girls down."

"Is that so? Guess you are Meiling's husband then," Sakura replied in perfect English. Alex smiled a little.

"Yes, I am," he replied in English again, "Tomoyo Daidouji... No... I mean Tomoyo Hiigarizawa is Eriol's wife. As you should have known."

"I too, know she is going to have a third child and Meiling is going to have her second twins," Sakura replied coldly, "I assume you boys are good in making woman pregnant."

"They didn't betray you a bit, Miss Kinomoto," Alex replied, ignoring her last sentence, "When we asked for evidences from them, they refused to give us a bit. You may say they are really your partner."

"Then again, I'm alive and given a life-statement while you guys seek evidence to hang me? But now, you guys are seeking help from me?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She knew Tomoyo and Meiling too well that she knew perfectly that they wouldn't betray her a bit.

"They are rather daring to defy us and visit you behind our back," Alex snapped.

"Can't they visit a friend?" Sakura asked, teasingly.

"Alex, remember our purpose," Agent Vok shouted, before Alex could argue back at Sakura. Alex looked at Vok and hissed a curse.

"The president had personally passed down the order for us to recruit anyone who is capable to kill this guy," Alex replied unwillingly as he placed a picture on the table and slide in front of her. Sakura looked at photo. It's a guy with grayish hair, around 30. His brown eyes immediately drew Sakura's attention as she stared at the picture for a period of time.

"Attractive isn't he?" Agent Vok asked, "I wouldn't be surprise that you will be attracted to him. Since most of the female agents fell for him just by looking at his photo."

"Except those who are married," Alex added, only to receive weird looks on both Sakura's and Riddle's faces, "Well at least Tomoyo and Meiling aren't attracted to him."

"Oh well... If I remember correctly, Meiling did say that she saw a very handsome guy picture in her husband's office," Sakura lied though she made a expression look as if she was recalling the real thing happening, "She even curse that she had married too early or she will not had missed this fish."

"She said that!" Alex shouted as he stood up.

"Maybe she was talking about this guy," Sakura made a wondering look. She knew Alex will be all flared up. He was too angry to say anymore things. Even Agent Vok could see fire burning around him.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked, ignoring Alex and turning to face Agent Vok.

"Ian Yoshimura. One of the most successive businessmen around. But people know him as the blacklist dueler too. He will do anything to get his hand on something he wants. He is about 30 and we suspect him to have killed some of the government officers and not forgetting our fellow CIA agents," Agent Vok explained.

"Ian..." Sakura repeated the name again. She knew this name. She heard it somewhere but she can't remember where and when. At least not now.

"Like we say before, Miss Kinomoto," Agent Vok continued, "If you help us, the government will grant your freedom."

"And when did the government become so 'justice'?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"So do you agree to help us?" Agent Vok asked, ignoring her question.

"You are no fun to play with," Sakura replied. She sat back and thought. It wasn't a bad duel after all. She had always long to see her twins again. She only seen their pictures that Meiling and Tomoyo managed to get and brought for her. This was a chance to be able to see them and checked if they are doing well. To know who they are living with and what kind of people they knew.

"I will help if only you can promise me another thing," Sakura told him as she looked at Agent Vok.

"What?" Agent Vok asked, "If it's within our limit, we should be able to do so."

"I want to see my twins," Sakura replied as she looked at them. Alex looked at her in surprise. Doesn't she know who her twins are living with right now? Hasn't Meiling told her anthing about it? He saw, in her emerald eyes, her longing to meet her twins again. 12 years, she had never seen them in person, hear their voices or touch them even since they were born. She knew they will never know who she is. But why did she choose to meet them when it will hurt her that much? Is she that wanting to meet them?

"You will have plenty of time to see them, Miss Kinomoto," Alex finally replied in japanese, "And did we not mention that you are going to work with their father, Syaoran Li?" Sakura gasped. Did she hear wrongly? She was going to work with Syaoran Li? The one who put her in jail? The father of the twins? And wait, did he just say that her children are actually living with him?

At Syaoran's side

Syaoran walked into his office as usual in his messy dark brown hair, his normal T-shirt and jeans. If one didn't see his badge, anyone will not have known he is actually a CIA agent. And a very high rank personal. Female colleagues looked over at him the moment he stepped in. He is popular in the office. Okay, he is popular almost everywhere. Girls just swamped towards him like a never ending sea. Syaoran on the other hand, was so used to this kind of glaring that he completely ignored them and walked towards his friend, Eriol. Eriol had already realized his arrival. He was as popular as Syaoran is now in the past before he was married to Tomoyo. Not forgetting Alex. They were known as the 'Three Musketeers'. Girls were a no-end thing for them. But it was a different case after they met Sakura and the others. Eriol and Alex fell deeply in love with Tomoyo and Meiling respectively and got married in the end. Syaoran was the only one who wasn't in love with Sakura but was the **first** to make her pregnant with his children and in the end he put her in jail! Eriol still couldn't believe Syaoran was that cruel to Sakura. Even after so many years, the scene when Sakura was caught kept coming back to him.

"Morning, Mr. Famous," Eriol greeted.

"Morning, Mr. my-wife-is-the-greatest," Syaoran teased.

"She is the greatest," Eriol replied proudly," And the most beautiful lady in the world. And did I not mention she is having my third child?"

"That's the 100th time you are saying this," Syaoran reminded him, "You and your Tomoyo."

"Someone is just jealous that I **have** a wife and two cute children, while he had only his twins. Sometimes I pity them, you know," Eriol replied, his tone was a little cold. Syaoran looked at his friend. Silence came upon them. Syaoran understood what his friend was implying. 12 years, he looked after the twins and watched them grow. He didn't need a mother for them. Nor did they need a mother. He is only 28. He can still look after the children. Not only so, what for look for a mother, especially when their mother is **still alive**?

"Agent Li?" A voice broke the silences between them. Syaoran looked around him to find a lady whose face by then was totally flashed and nervous looking at him. Syaoran recognized her. She was a new-comer, Veronica Tinwood.

"Yes, Agent Tinwood?" Syaoran asked, turning to face her.

"Mr. Vic wants to see you in his office," Veronica replied, blushing even deeper (if it was possible), "And please, just call me Veronica."

"Thank you, Miss Veronica," Syaoran replied as he walked away from her and towards Vic's office. Girls shot eyes at Veronica who was grounded to the floor by then. Syaoran knocked the door before entering the room. Vic was sitting in his chair.

"You called?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Syaoran. We need to talk," Vic replied as he looked up at him. Syaoran obeyed and sat opposite of him.

"The president is rather anxious for us to finish our job, as you should have notice," Vic started, "Every time your partner is died, a new one comes in."

"Yes, and most of them are ex-assassins or somewhere along the line," Syaoran replied.

"Yes, I know it's hard for you to take this kind of people into your house as they might have bad influences on your kids. Plus they were practically all over you whenever they can," Vic told him, "However, this wouldn't be the case this time."

"So who is the new partner?" Syaoran asked dully, "Not that dumb Wendy Knot."

"As a matter of fact, Syaoran," Vic continued, "this time round, the president chose the person himself. **A person** we are familiar with. **Someone** who is talented in this job. He wants this case to be done fast. So he had chosen **her**."

"Her?" Syaoran asked, making a face. He didn't know who Vic was talking about. Someone they knew?

"12 years ago, you **were** the one who put her in jail. Don't tell me you had forgotten about her," Vic told him. Syaoran looked at Vic with his eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, "Sakura Kinomoto? **My** Sakura?" Vic nodded in reply.

"And a reminder, Syaoran. She will **never** be yours again. After all you did betray her 12 years ago," Vic reminded him, "You are to prepare for her arrival. She will arrive in a few days time. You will receive your order from us directly."

Syaoran stared blankly into the space. Why? Why of all people her again? The girl he put in jail 12 years ago. The mother of his children.

"What is she acting as?" Syaoran asked, getting himself up. Vic stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"She requested to be the nanny of your children."

* * *

Chapter one completed. Anyway, I completed it almost the same day as the prologue. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Heartluv, I was hoping this story to be a unique one but seems to me, it just turn back to something not that original. Sorry if I disappointed you. Gomen.

Lil-star69er, don't worry I wouldn't forget about it. I'm still continuing it. And I think it only left with probably be one or two chapters. (I mean my other story. 'Falling in love with you in 10 days.')

Sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, I'm really glad you like this story.

Wolf jade, I'm really sorry if I made Syaoran a little cruel in the story.

I only give part of their pasts to you. You will find out more about the past. Hope you guys wouldn't mind the errors in here. See you guys in my next chapter.

Loving you guys and signing off,

Kit.


	3. Meeting with you

Chapter two

Meeting with you

Sakura combed her long hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black tight pants and her favourite black jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was excited to meet her children. Not only so, she was going to stay with them. But something else bothered her. Syaoran. She didn't want to meet him again. The thought of him made her sick. 12 years ago, he put her behind bars. She didn't know why. When she was not hung and given a life sentence, she thought she saw the unhappiness and anger in Syaoran's ember eyes. When she was in jail, he never even visits her once. He didn't even let her see her twins after their birth again.

'That was my job.'

The reply that Syaoran gave her 12 years ago. It hurt her deep within. Her tears had cried dry. The scar in her heart will not be healed that easily. It still hurts in her once in a while. But she told herself not to cry for such a guy. A guy who is not worth to love. Her heart became cold again. The one that she used to have.

"Are you ready to leave?" Alex asked as he walked into the room without knocking.

"Can't you knock the door before entering?" Sakura asked, making a face.

"Dui bu qi, wo wang le," Alex replied in Chinese. (Sorry, it slipped my mind.)

"Next time remember to do so," Sakura snapped as she walked past him and grabbed her bag, "And to add on, don't try to test my knowledge on language. I know almost all the language around."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked, as he walked along side with Sakura and leading her to pass the security and towards the car, "I didn't know."

"Didn't Li tell you guys who you are dealing with?" Sakura asked, calling Syaoran his last name again.

"On last name basis? That's a quick change," Alex replied.

"My heart died on the day he betrayed me, I will no longer love a guy like him," Sakura replied coldly and stopped beside Alex who stopped too. "Now what?"

"Wait," Alex replied dully, "Eriol is driving us there."

"Hiiragizawa? Why him?" Sakura asked.

"We are put back on the same case again," Alex replied, "We only recruited Vok for backup."

"That means we are working together as well?" Sakura asked.

"Those we recruited lived with Syaoran," Alex continued, ignoring her question, "And they are practically falling head over heel for him."

"That will not be the case ever again," Sakura replied and spotted a car coming at them.

"Guess Eriol had problem with his wife," Alex replied as the car stopped in front of them. 'Huh' was replaced by 'Hoe'. From the car, Tomoyo and Meiling popped out and jumped onto Sakura who was completely shocked to see her friends.

"Sakura-chan!" They chanted happily, still hugging her.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan," Sakura called out their names, while sweatdropping. Eriol got out of his car and sighed at the girls along with Alex.

"Meiling, Tomoyo, could you get off from Miss Kinomoto?" Alex asked, "You can hug, we, guys instead."

"Sorry, we just too happy to see our friend," they replied together. Sakura smiled slightly. She loved her friends. They are always there to support her and give her the courage to live on.

"Come on, we need to go," Eriol replied, "We need to explain something to you, Miss Kinomoto. Jump in."

They got into the car and drove off. Eriol was the driver, Alex sitting in the front seat and the girls at the back seats.

"Your stomach is getting bigger," Sakura exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" they replied together again.

"Why are you guys replying together?" Sakura asked, giggling.

"Because we want to," Meiling told her.

"Sakura is so kawaii," Tomoyo smiled as she took out her video-camera. Sakura sweatdropped again. Tomoyo's bad habit had returned to her, apparently.

A cough caused them to break into silence. The noise was made by Alex.

"Miss Kinomoto, please take a look at this file, it will provide some information you need," Alex replied as he passed Sakura a yellowish file.

"Just call me Sakura is enough, seeing you two are my best friends' husbands," Sakura told them as she sat back into her seat and stared at the file.

"If you wouldn't mind," Eriol replied while still driving.

Sakura just smiled mildly and opened the file. There were a few pictures on the murder scene. Sakura had seen even worst scene than those since she killed a lot of people ever since she knew. But one picture caught her eyes. A scene of the killing at a place called Fort Course. One look at the picture, Sakura knew who the murder was. Or should she say the killer?

"Can I know when did this incident happen?" Sakura asked as she turned the picture to Alex who looked at the picture and then at Sakura.

"8 January," Alex replied, "Why?"

"Then it's him," Sakura whispered softly. So softly that only Tomoyo and Meiling heard it.

"Him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, you two know him well too," Sakura told them while they stared blankly at her. "Don't tell me you guys forgotten about him."

"I guess we did, Sakura-chan," Meiling replied.

Sakura smiled even brighter, "My first love, Yukito Tsukishiro."

Syaoran's side

Syaoran woke up late that morning. He had received news that Sakura was arriving on that day. He sighed, thinking about this. Will she forgive him? Why was he even worried? 12 years had passed without a trace of thoughts on her. But when her name was mention again, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The scene when he caught her 12 years ago kept haunting him. He knew he hurt her deep within. He knew he loves her even though she was the enemy. An enemy for a reason. The reason he was in the CIA. The reason he wanted to put her to justice.

"She will never forgive me, she will never forgive me," Syaoran repeated under his breath.

"Daddy, time to wake up!" A sweet voice called as the door opened. A small head popped into the room. The person was Xiao Feng Li.

"I'm awake, Xiao Feng," Syaoran replied as he stood up and walked over to pant his little daughter's head.

"I'm glad that Xiao Long and I wouldn't need to jump on you to make to awake," Xiao Feng replied.

"And I suppose you had wanted to do so," Syaoran asked her, knowing how playful his twin were.

"So what if we want to?" Xiao Feng asked, "You can't do anything right?"

"Oh, yes I can," Syaoran replied, "Done with your breakfast and give me a 300 word essay. I want it by noon."

"NO!" Xiao Feng shouted.

"No argument, go on," Syaoran told her off. Xiao Feng made a face and turned to leave. Syaoran smirked. He loves his children. Now where is Xiao Long? Syaoran walked down the stairs and spotted his son, sitting on the kitchen table doing his essay. He had given Xiao Long double the punishment of her sister, for escaping from lessons in school.

"How is your essay going?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the kitchen. Xiao Long smiled brightly.

"You are so going to a piece of dead meat, Dad. Because I wrote more than required," Xiao Long smiled.

"Good, I see you improve a lot in the writing part," Syaoran commented, "From a 3 page to a... Let's see, 20 pages?"

"For exact, 22 pages," Xiao Long replied.

"I'm looking forward," Syaoran replied.

"I see you never brush your teeth Dad," Xiao Feng told him.

"Opps... It just slips my mind," Syaoran joked.

"DAD!" The twin shouted together. Syaoran laughed and went into his room to brush his teeth. Finally he sat down and had his breakfast. His twin was busy writing the essay that Syaoran asked them to.

"Just a reminder," Syaoran started, "Your new nanny is coming over today."

"We know," Xiao Long replied, "I hope she is not like the one we have before."

"They can really kill us with their cooking," Xiao Feng continued, "Plus, they are only here because Dad is here. They are all over you!"

"Xiao Feng," Syaoran snapped her silence. She just made a face and continued her essay.

"Just prepare yourself," Syaoran replied as he finished his breakfast and washed his dish, "I wouldn't want her to have bad impression on you two."

"Okay!" They replied happily. Syaoran walked out of the kitchen and walked into his study room. Sitting in the chair, he sighed. The first thing that came into his mind was Sakura. Why? He was afraid. Did she know that he lied to the kids that she was died? Will she take them away from him? Will she use them against him? No, she wouldn't. She isn't the kind of person. Then why was he worried?

_You miss her._

I do?

_You miss her voice, her smile. Her everything._

I betrayed her twelve years ago.

_But you did love her right?  
_  
Did I?

Syaoran couldn't get things straight. She would arrive here any moment, there shouldn't be anytime to worry about these things. All he needed to worry was how to lie about Sakura's true identity to the twin, knowing how well they are in finding out certain things.

Before he could think any further, the doorbell rang cause him to petrify in the seat. She had arrived? This soon?

Sakura, Alex and the rest of the group stood in front of the house in which Sakura was staring in amazement. She never knew Syaoran loved a house so... common...

"Aunty Tomoyo. Aunty Meiling!" Xiao Feng shouted as she opened the door and ran towards them. Sakura looked at the little girl. Her long auburn hair drew Sakura's immediate attention. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes. Silence was the only thing Sakura and the girl had.

'She has my eyes.' Sakura thought. 'Then she must be one of my twins.'

'Who is she? Why did she have the same colour for her eyes like mine?' Xiao Feng thought.

"Let me introduce your new nanny, Xiao Feng," Tomoyo started, "This is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be your nanny."

"Nice to meet you, Xiao Feng," Sakura greeted after recovering from her shock. Her eyes were about to be filled by tears of joy. She was holding her tears back.

"Same here," Xiao Feng replied, her eyes wondered up and down at the woman in front of her.

"So who's there at the door?" Xiao Long shouted as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Xiao Long!" Meiling shouted as she gave him a hug. Sakura looked at him. He has Syaoran's look.

"It's Aunty Meiling and Aunty Tomoyo with their husbands and our new nanny," Xiao Feng said.

"Meiling are you trying to kill your nephew?" Syaoran's voice made Meiling released Xiao Long immediately.

"No, Syaoran," Meiling replied as she looked at Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't looking at her at all. He was looking at Sakura who gave him an eye and looked away. He walked towards them.

"Come on in," Syaoran told them, "Xiao Long and Xiao Feng, go to your rooms. I want the essay by noon. Don't forget."

"Yes, Dad," the twin replied and went upstair to their room. Syaoran led them into the living room. All of them got themselves settled down.

"So, I don't think I need to introduce the two of you again right?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo made a noise which made Eriol silent.

"Yes, you don't have to," Sakura replied, "Li and I know each other." She gave him a deadly stare. Syaoran ignored her stare and continued.

"What other order did Vic gave?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, try to get more information on the assassin. But that's the job for Sakura-san," Alex replied.

"That's all?" Syaoran asked, "How about me? What am I suppose to do?"

"Assist Sakura at all possible," Eriol replied, "She might be the key to the success of this case."

"All I needs from him is for him to butt off from my investigation," Sakura replied, "I don't need him to help me."

"Sorry, Sakura," Alex told her, "Vic had given the order for you to cooperate with Syaoran. If not, he will put you back to where you are."

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Alex told her. Sakura made a face.

"Fine," Sakura replied, sitting back into the seat, "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan."

"Is you who is going to mess my plan!" Syaoran shouted.

"No I don't!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop! Stop!" Meiling and Tomoyo immediately stopped them. Sakura and Syaoran were already on their feet, ready to take each other on.

"Syaoran, do not try killing Sakura. You know the consequences if you do so," Eriol warned him. Syaoran cursed and sat back down.

"Same thing goes to you too," Alex told Sakura. Sakura snapped her eyes at Alex and said nothing.

"We will bring Sakura to her room," Meiling suggested as she pulled Sakura along. Tomoyo followed closely behind as exited the living room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alex shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Syaoran argued back angrily, "I'm having an enemy under my roof, for goodness sake."

"She is the mother of your children!" Eriol snapped at him. Syaoran glared at him in silence. Alex made an eye at Eriol, who noticed it and fell silence too. It was only the first day and things got this far out of hand. Syaoran wouldn't imagine what will happen after that day.

"Syaoran, please," Eriol started, "Do not mess with the plan the CIA has. Just work with Sakura for this once even though she..."

Before Eriol could finish his sentence, Syaoran had already cut in, "Fine. And do not repeat that sentence again under my roof or to the children. They do not know."

Sakura's side

Meanwhile, Meiling and Tomoyo brought Sakura to her room. It was quite a normal room. Pinkish wall which Sakura loves it the moment she saw, a bed and a table.

"This is going to be your room, Sakura-san," Meiling replied.

"I love this room," Sakura smiled.

"We know you will love this room. And beside, I brought something for you Sakura-san," Tomoyo replied as she took a lap top out of no where. (Don't ask me where. Cause I don't know.)

"That's..." Sakura was too shock to continue as she received the lap top. It was her lap top. Her one and only. She never thought she would see it again.

"I kept it for you. Keep it update to the world. But I never change anything in it," Tomoyo smiled.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura thanked her again. Meiling and Tomoyo smiled at each other. Things will be the same as the past, like it used to be.

Xiao Feng's and Xiao Long's side

"Who do you think that Sakura Kinomoto is?" Xiao Feng asked as she turned to her brother. She had finished her essay.

"Who's Sakura Kinomoto?" Xiao Long asked as he put his pen down to face her.

"That lady we saw just now, the lady with the auburn hair," Xiao Feng described.

"That lady... She looked very beautiful," Xiao Long told her.

"It's not about that, Brother!" Xiao Feng shouted, "What I mean is that she had auburn hair and emerald eyes like I do!"

Xiao Long blinked at her. Did his sister think that the lady, that lady, is their true mother? Come on. This isn't a TV series. It must have been a coincidence.

"Come on, Xiao Feng. You are getting worked up over nothing. Beside, Dad did tell us our mother died when we were young," Xiao Long told her.

"But she did give me a weird feeling though, you know. Woman's instinct," Xiao Feng replied, "Dad might be lying to us too."

Both of them sat in silence for a while.

'Maybe Xiao Feng was right. Maybe Dad isn't telling us about the truth. Whenever we asked about Mom, his expression changed. He only simply replied she passed away when we were young and nothing else.' Xiao Long thought. 'But it is also possible that we are worrying too much.'

"Let's forget about it," Xiao Long replied, "It will get us into trouble if Dad finds out."

"But..." Before Xiao Feng can continue, Xiao Long had shaken his head.

"Don't. Unless they are willing to tell us, we don't say a single word," Xiao Long told his sister, "But that doesn't mean we can't investigate behind his back."

Xiao Feng stared at her brother at first in shocked then nodded her head. Little did they know they will get involved in a dangerous game.

* * *

Chapter 3 completed. Sorry about the different scenes. I truly apologized. I was trying to condense certain parts together. And please forgive about the mistakes and cliffhanger (If there is any). I will say this chapter is lame.

Sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, don't worry about your review being short. I'm so happy that you did review for my story. And to all of you who review for me, thank you.

Wolf Jade, well, Syaoran is a little cold although he had some feeling in him for Sakura. And he didn't bring the children to see her and lied to them she is actually died! Can you believe this? Sweatdropped Ahm... Sorry about that. Guess I overreacted. I was the one who made him cruel in that way. Sweatdropped even more Hahahahaha... (Trying to laugh things off)

Crystaleyez and fallen-spirit, sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't know... And to crystaleyez, I will try to refine Syaoran but I can tell you this. Before he make Sakura suffer even more or do anymore bad things to Sakura, I WILL kill him personally. So don't worry. Don't have to murder him. Just torture him. (I just love torturing people... Hahaha...)

AnnieS23, don't worry. Sakura isn't going to die. She will be just fine.

Soleil666 and icicle7, I know 16 is a very young age for Syaoran to be a CIA agent but something in his life forced him to become a CIA that young. I did think of making him a little older but... Kinda weird when you put a 20 something guy with a 16 year old girl. So I gave up that idea. Sorry... (It might not be weird to you guys but it's weird to me.) And about why he became a CIA agent, I will explain in the future chapter.

Forestfairy, how long will the twin find out? I too am guessing. I don't really know myself. I hope you guys love the story. I need to go and rush my homeworks. See you!

Just adding on, Xiao Long and Xiao Feng are the twins. If you didn't realized it. Xiao Long is born before Xiao Feng. Both are extremely curious over things. Will they get into trouble? The situation depends.

Loving you guys and signing off in a hurry,

Kit, the weirdo.


	4. Start of the Twin's game

Chapter three

Start of the Twin's game

"See you tomorrow then," Tomoyo and Meiling bid goodbye to Sakura who waved back at them as she looked at them getting into a cab and disappeared from her sight. She sighed, her smile disappeared from her face. It was the seventh day she had stayed with Syaoran and her twins. A week had went by quick and Sakura hadn't find a thing on Yukito's where about. She never, too, had time to talk to the twins. Syaoran always had things for her to do and treated her as if she was a maid. She wondered how she had managed not to kill Syaoran in his sleep yet. Even Meiling and Tomoyo were surprised as well. Talking about them, they visit Sakura every single day, helping her with the chores. Syaoran wasn't home that day and she was glad that he wasn't. She had finished her chores and sat down to take a rest. Then she started to wonder what to make for the twin for lunch. But then it hurt when she remembered that they didn't know her identity.

Flashback

"Kinomoto, we need a chat," Syaoran said as he walked into her room. Sakura was working her laptop that she just wished that Syaoran will leave her alone.

"What is it? I'm busy as you can see, Li," Sakura replied coldly. She didn't want to look at Syaoran as she continued to face her back to him.

"About the twin," Syaoran paused. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her about it.

"What about the twin?" Sakura asked as she stopped what she was working on.

"They..." Syaoran was wondering how he was going to explain the situation about the twin to her.

"They don't know I exist," Sakura continued painfully. Syaoran looked at the floor. Guiltness was all he felt at that moment.

"I thought this kind of situation will only appear in drama. I was too childish I guess," Sakura said. Her tears were fighting to drop but she refused. She didn't want this guy to see her cry, to know that she was feeling pain. She refused to let that man know she still had feeling; she wanted to be a cold killer. So that she can kill that guy.

"If you know, then I request you that you do not tell them about it," Syaoran replied, "If that's alright with you."

"You think I will make use of them to go against you, am I right?" Sakura asked as she stood up and turned to face him. Syaoran looked at her, rather taken back by what she said.

"How foolish are you. Why would I use my own children against you?" Sakura asked, shaking her head as she walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"Women are rather unpredictable," Syaoran replied as he looked down at the lady in front of him, "Something I learn in the past from my father."

Sakura made a face upon hearing that sentence. One thing she hated Syaoran now was he had mention something that made her silence in sadness. The fact about...

"I will never know if you are going to use one of your twin or both, against me," Syaoran told her.

"And why will I do so, Li?" Sakura asked seductively (Pretending that's all.), placing her right hand on his muscular chest.

"Who know if your hate for me for putting you in jail make you want to kill me," Syaoran replied as he took her hand off his chest. Sakura looked straight into his ember eyes and a feeling crept up her heart. She felt herself closing the gap between them, tip toeing to brush her lips gently across his. The urge made her unable to control her movement. Syaoran, shocked by her action, felt himself tighten his hold. Everything seems to stop. Sakura leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beats in rhythm, feeling it rise and fall.

"I'm not going to kill you," Sakura whispered, "If I did, who will look after the kids? I can't look after them and you know I can't." She gave in to her tears. She couldn't help but let her heart go. She had tried to change over the years in the jail. She had told herself to not let her emotion gets in her way again, but all of these seem to be lost when in front of Syaoran. It was only the first day and the effect had already shown. Tears flowed down her cheek, soaking Syaoran's shirt. Releasing her hand, Syaoran embraced her in his arms. Syaoran couldn't hide his pain from his face. Sakura cried herself to sleep in his arm that night.

End of flashback

"So what have you found out Brother?" Xiao Feng asked as soon as she ran out of her class the moment the bell rang to meet her brother.

"Nothing," Xiao Long replied seriously, "And I still don't believe there is no information on her."

"Then look at what I found!" Xiao Feng smiled as she showed her brother a piece of old news paper proudly.

"What's that?" Xiao Long asked as he took it from his sister and looked at it.

"I found it in the news in the library. It was dated 12 years ago," Xiao Feng told him.

Xiao Long looked at the newspaper, which Xiao Feng joined in a while later.

_7 December XXXX_

_The Phantom is caught?_

_According to source, the CIA and the NYPD had made their catch of their mortal enemy, Phantom Cherry Blossom. It was reported earlier that the Phantom was caught by the best agent in the CIA after a continuous pursue in finding her over the past few months._

_Phantom Cherry Blossom as known in the black market had killed many innocent people, leaving their families in total sadness and sorrow. To the CIA and the international cops, catching her was somewhat a great achievement. This may also lead to the downfall of the black market._

"What has this gonna do with Aunty Sakura?" Xiao Long asked.

"Are you dumb or something? I wonder if you really are born earlier than me," Xiao Feng told him, "Sakura in Japanese means Cherry Blossom."

"That doesn't imply that this Phantom Cherry Blossom is Aunty Sakura," Xiao Long told her.

"Continue to read on, you will be surprise," Xiao Feng told him. Xiao Long obeyed.

_Representative of the CIA, Agent Cohill and Agent Hiigarizawa did not make any statement for this arrest. Much of this is still a mystery._

"Uncle Alex and Uncle Eriol?" Xiao Long looked up at his sister.

"Surprise with that too? I guess so," Xiao Feng replied.

"We know Dad is working in the CIA. He did warn us not to say that though, because he thinks it's dangerous. But what is this got to do with Aunty Sakura?" Xiao Long asked still in confusion.

"Oh come on!" Xiao Feng shouted, frustrated with her brother not wanting to use his brain to think, "Use your brain."

"Fine," Xiao Long replied as he made his eyes go around, "You **think** that Aunty Sakura is the Phantom Cherry Blossom. Dad, Uncle Alex and Uncle Eriol tracked her down. Put her to justice. Now there is something going on and they needed help from her so they released her at the cost of freeing her."

"Yep! That's what I think!" Xiao Feng replied.

"Geez... I think you need to cut down some time from those dramas. They are teaching you wrong things," Xiao Long commented.

"Brother!" Xiao Feng shouted angrily.

"Come on, let's go home," Xiao Long said to Xiao Feng as he ran off immediately and Xiao Feng following shortly.

Syaoran's side

'Why did I do that for?' Syaoran thought as he sat in his office. He was still thinking about the incident. He had once again made her cry. Why did it hurt him? Hadn't he told himself that he shouldn't fall in love with her after what she had done to his family and his...

"Agent Li," A voice made Syaoran looked up and stared at the person weakly. It was Agent Veronica.

"Yes, Veronica?" Syaoran asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Mr. Vic wants to see you again," she replied in a shy tone.

"Oh..." Syaoran let a sigh as he stood up and walked over towards the door. He stopped beside Veronica and whispered into her ear, "Black bra doesn't suit you as an angel." (Syaoran is so pervert. -'')Veronica blushed while Syaoran walked away from her and got himself to Vic's office before the other colleagues bombed him with questions.

"Syaoran, how's the case?" Vic asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied, "Kinomoto hadn't found anything yet."

"She better hurry," Vic told Syaoran, "The president is getting out of patient..." There was a pause. Something else was registering in his brain. "Syaoran, did you just call Kinomoto by her first name?"

"Yes, why?" Syaoran asked.

"No, it's just so unusual to hear you calling her that," Vic replied, "Anyway, you should ask her to hurry when you get home."

"I will," Syaoran replied.

Sakura's side

"We are home!" Xiao Feng and Xiao Long shouted the moment they stepped into the house.

"You are back," Sakura smiled as she popped her head out of the kitchen, "You two go and have your bath while I get your lunch ready."

"What are we having?" Xiao Long asked.

"Pancakes, if you are fine with it," Sakura replied.

"Pancakes! Yuppi! We love that!" both of them shouted in union as they dashed upstairs to get themselves a good refreshing bath before lunch while leaving their bags lying around.

Sakura smiled at their reaction as she helped to put their bags in place when a piece of paper caught her eyes. She took the paper, gasped at it and stared to the empty stairs.

'How on earth did they find this?' Sakura thought as she continued to stare at the paper.

* * *

Chapter three completed. Anyway this chapter is short. Sorry about it. Kinda need to restructure the story. Cliffhanger I know. Sorry about that. I will explain in the next chapter.

Feel a little weird making Sakura to give in to Syaoran though. I want them to hate each other. But maybe this is going to make a twister. Who likes Lemon Pepsi? Hahahaa...

Sakura tenshi.AnGel oF lOvE, don't worry. They aren't going to die. (Maybe I should. Hahaha... Just joking.)

Now that you said it, Wolf Jade, they did act a little childish. Sorry. I didn't jump on my parents to wake them up. (All I have to do was shout.) Well, Syaoran is cruel. 300 words essay. I need one hour to finish that you know. And there are just 12 years old while I'm 16. ... I think I am getting very old...

kiraraKERI, I will explain in a little detail in the next chapter on that. So please be patient.

MiniSparky, yes the twin is going to find out.

MysDCal Angel, I will say he was and isn';t. -

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, they are Syaoran's and Sakura's twin, alright. And I wonder which two you are referring to...

Pnaixrose, sorry, but I still did put it up about why Syaoran put Sakura in jail... But I will explain a little in the next chapter.

Icicle7, I will not try to answer the first two parts. In any case, hell didn't break loose yet. Heehee... But I think I will make some hell here and there.

Crystaleyez, if you want, you can send some torturing 'formula' to me. I will see if I can put them in. And yes, I too love torturing.

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	5. Past!

Chapter Four

Past!

"Sakura-san!" A man with short brown hair and spectacular called out to the young Sakura. That man was Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Hai, Oto-san?" Sakura asked as she ran and hugged him.

"I have something to tell you. Something very important," Fujitaka told her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, wondering as she looked at her father with her sweet face.

"Your father, that's me, is an assassin," Fujitaka replied seriously.

"What's an assassin?" Sakura asked.

"Assassin is someone who takes people's life for their own survival. And it's a very dangerous job," Fujitaka explained, "It might cost you your life if you are not careful."

"You take people's life? In exchange you will lose your's? I don't want Oto-san to die," Sakura replied, burying her face in her father's chest. Fujitaka just smiled mildly and panted Sakura's head.

"I will not die that easily, Sakura-san," Fujitaka replied her, "But I want you to go for a series of training."

"What training?" Sakura asked.

"You will know when you are there," Fujitaka told her, "But I want you to promise me something, Sakura-san, that no matter what happen to me or your brother, do not, I repeat, do not give up the training to seek immediate revenge. Complete the training before that."

"I promise, Oto-san," Sakura promised.

End of flashback

"Aunty Sakura!" Xiao Feng and Xiao Long chanted, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. They looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Yes, Xiao Feng, Xiao Long?" Sakura asked, forcing a smile.

"Geez... We have been calling you for a long time. Seems to us, you were lost in your thoughts," Xiao Long replied.

"Yes, I was," Sakura replied as she stood up, "Your lunch is on the table. Call me when you two are done with it. I will be in my room."

"Okay!" they replied as they went to have their lunch. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and sighed. She had just recalled about that past again. The past that haunted her at all time.

"I had chose this path, there is not turning back now," Sakura whispered as she went back to her room. Her computer was on. A message was displayed on the screen. Sakura walked over and sat in front of the computer. She doubled-clicked the message for it to pop-up.

_Reply to your request, _

_Mr. Tsukishiro is currently in USA on business. You can find him at the Downtown Devil's Nest._

_From, _

_Requestor_

'Good. He is in town. This should be an easy catch.' Sakura thought. 'Downtown Devil's Nest? Isn't it the usual place for black trade?'

Sakura sat back in her seat and wondered. She knew that place. She heard from her father before. Upon remembering him, Sakura's expression saddened.

"Why do you have to do this on me, Kami-sama? What did I do to deserve all these?" Sakura asked. Just then a movement from outside her room alerted her. She got up quickly, dashed towards the door and opened it. Xiao Long and Xiao Feng stood there paralyzed. Sakura had reflected faster than they can.

"What are you two sneaking around like this for?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," they replied hurrying, "We just came to tell you we were done." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the children who retreated themselves from her. She let a sigh.

"Don't let me catch you sneaking like this," Sakura replied as she walked out of her room and closing the door behind her, "And try not to find out things that you aren't supposed to find out." The twin sweatdropped and laughed forcefully before running back to their room. Sakura went back to the kitchen and washed the dishes. She thought about the newspaper she found from the kid's bag. Why did they look for the news? What is it that they are doing?

"I'm back," Syaoran's voice sounded through the house, making Sakura sweatdropped. Why did he choose to be home at this time?

Syaoran walked into the kitchen to find Sakura washing the dish. He walked over to her, placing his bag on the chair on the way. Sakura knew he was walking over to her but she chose to ignore it. Out of the blue, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from the back, pulling her closer to him. Surprised by his action, Sakura stood there with her eyes widened in shock. She could feel his breath against her.

"Aren't you going to greet me, my sweet Kinomoto?" Syaoran whispered into her ear and kissed her shoulder gently, sending shivers throughout Sakura's nerves. Her mind wasn't functioning. She didn't know how to react.

"Dad you are back!" Xiao Long and Xiao Feng shouted as they ran into the kitchen in time to see the scene. Syaoran released his hold and turned over to face the twin who was still shocked.

"Are you two okay?" Syaoran asked as he walked over to them and panted their heads. Sakura sighed in relieve. What was going on in Syaoran? Why did he do that for? Trying her best not to think about the incident, Sakura quickly finished the washing and dried her hand.

"What were you doing to Aunty Sakura?" Xiao Feng asked as she recovered her shock.

"Nothing that you should know," Syaoran replied.

"You were kissing her!" Xiao Long shouted, "Which we thought that most of the time the ladies kiss you all over."

"Enough, you know what I am working as. You should know better what I'm doing," Syaoran snapped them silence. Their faces saddened. Xiao Feng was the first to run off to her room followed by Xiao Long. Sakura looked at the kids running off and looked back at Syaoran who had a sad expression on his face.

"You hurt their feelings did you know?" Sakura asked coldly.

"Yes, I know," Syaoran replied sadly.

"Then why?" Sakura asked.

"They know I'm working for the CIA. They know about the people before you. What they are, who they are, why they are here. They know about everything I've been hiding from them even since they are born. I don't know how they managed to find out but they just do," Syaoran exclaimed.

"They are indeed **our** children," Sakura sighed, "Clever and intelligent yet reckless."

"Must have gotten our intelligence. But who is that playful?" Syaoran asked.

"You are," Sakura replied, laughing, "From the last time I know you." Sakura stopped while blushing. Blushing! What were you thinking Sakura? What did you just said to him?

Syaoran was taken back by the reply. He looked at Sakura, his expression sadden a little. He missed her sweet calling and her kiss. He didn't know what had gotten into him when he hugged and kissed her. He wanted her attention. He wished she could respond to his action. He wanted to have her again, even though she was still his enemy.

"Let's get back to business shall we?" Syaoran asked, coughing a little.

"Yeah, you are right," Sakura replied as she got herself settled opposed to Syaoran. She didn't want to be close to him. Not now. She had enough emotions today.

"Vic had asked me to remind you to hurry with your finding. The president is getting very impatient," Syaoran told her.

"I just received the new. Yukito-san is in town," Sakura replied, "So I need you to drive me to Downtown Devil's nest."

"Downtown Devil's nest?" Syaoran asked, making a what-the-f expression.

"Yep. He is currently having a business over there," Sakura replied, ignoring his expression.

"Fine, I will drive you there. And Kinomoto," Syaoran replied, "Is Yukito Tsukishiro that ex-lover you once told me about?"

Sakura stood up, turned to make her exist. But before she left the kitchen, she stopped and replied to Syaoran's question, "Yes it's him."

Syaoran sat in his seat and sighed after Sakura left. He knew he felt pain when he mentioned about Yukito. He knew what happened between them. It hurt even more, to know the person you love, love someone else but not you who have his or her body. Syaoran mentally slapped himself. He didn't love Sakura. No. He never had and never will.

_Lying to yourself again. Why did you bother to lie to yourself? Why can't you be more truthful to yourself?_

I'm telling the truth. I never love her.

_There there... It hurts doesn't it? It hurts when you know she still loves that Yukito guy._

I know it hurts... No! What am I talking about? She loves that guy. That's her problem. Not mine.

_It hurts when you know you can't have her. She can never be yours again._

Damn you. Just keep yourself silence. I don't know you to remind me she can never be mine.

Upon remembering this, Syaoran couldn't help but lay on the table, cursing and telling himself Sakura was never going to be his again.

Sakura's side

Sakura knocked on Xiao Feng's room before she entered. Xiao Feng was laid on her bed. Soft sniffing sound was heard coming from her. Sakura smiled a little and went over to her. Sitting down on her bed beside Xiao Feng, Sakura combed her daughter's silky hair gently with her fingers.

"Are you okay, Xiao Feng?" Sakura asked.

"No," Xiao Feng replied, sobbing, "Dad had never shouted at us like this before. The only thing he does on us was to make us write essay that's all."

"You know why your father scolds you two for," Sakura replied, "Knowing too much will bring you only trouble. Knowing what is needed of you will be all you need."

"From young, Brother and I always explored the things in the house. Books and computers. Soon enough, we found ourselves in the world of mystery. Dad will somehow disappeared once in a while. He claimed to be at work or went oversea. It was until I was 6 when I finally knew what Dad was working at. Brother always finds most of the information over the network. I don't know how he did it but soon enough too, I know it myself. It was as if it is in our blood that we know about it," Xiao Feng sobbed. She wanted to let everything out. She didn't know why. She just wanted to tell Sakura all about herself and her brother.

"It's not your fault," Sakura replied as she hugged Xiao Feng, "But you have to remember, Xiao Feng. Even though you know all about these things, it doesn't mean you use them on finding information that can easily bring danger to you."

"We just want to know more! Like we want to know more about you!" Xiao Feng fell silence immediately. She had let out the secret, the secret between her and her brother.

"Try not to know more about me, Xiao Feng," Sakura replied sadly, "Because it is not worth to be found out." She didn't want Xiao Feng or Xiao Long to find out about her being their true mother. "Try and get some nap. Remember to do your homework once you wake up."

"Fine," Xiao Feng replied as Sakura stood up to leave.

"Wipe away your tears. I don't wish to see an angel cry again in her sleep," Sakura replied before she walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Sakura sighed. She was not worth to be their mother. What kind of a mother is she?

_You know them for only seven days. You barely know much about them._

Maybe I should find out more about them from Syaoran.

_Syaoran? I thought you should call him Li._

It's up to me. I can call him whatever I wish.

_You still love him don't you? Even after what he did to you._

I don't. I no longer love him. He is not worth it. I will only love Yukito.

_You are lying. In your heart, Syaoran still stands. You still love him._

No!

Sakura ran into her room and slammed the door hard. Sliding down along the door, Sakura wanted to hit her head hard. What was she thinking? Did she actually fall in love with her enemy again?

Did the game just hit them back again from the point where they end?

* * *

Chapter four is completed. Next chapter will be quite an action pack. Sorry to make you guys wait for the truth to be out. Cliffhanger I know I'm that sort of writer. Maybe I just hate myself for doing that on you people.

Anime-Fanatic-00, well... they are having a higher IQ than most of their friends. So I guess they are clever than their age. Although they can act a little below their age.

Icicle7, well, I didn't write on the article. Sakura just forgotten about it. But it will be mention again. And to your question, apparently he is not paying attention to Syaoran's speech. He only focuses on important points. If you read a little more times, probably you will get it. (Try breaking the sentence up. Maybe it helps.)

My friends wanted me to put them in the story but unfortunately I can't. Hahaha... I know I'm evil. But it doesn't mean I can't put myself in the story. Hohohoho... Joking!

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	6. Betray or Betrayed? Part 1

Chapter Five

Betray or Betrayed? – Part 1

A little like musical. But do enjoy this chapter

* * *

"We are going out for a while. Don't you dare bring the house down okay?" Syaoran told the twin. Syaoran was wearing a green shirt with black coat and pants. Sakura prefer to dress herself up in her pink t-shirt and black pants with her black jacket. (She can't live without that.)

"We wouldn't," the twin replied half-heartedly.

"Do be careful," Sakura told them as she bent down and hugged them. "Do not, I **repeat**,do not try finding out more about me while we are away. It's not worth the find."

Xiao Feng just stared back at Sakura. Their eyes met and Sakura could see the wonder in her. It was as if Xiao Feng didn't know how she was going to stop her brother to doing so.

"Come on Kinomoto," Syaoran shouted as he stood at the doorway.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted back as she stood up to leave. But a pull alerted her.

"Be careful," Xiao Feng told Sakura while holding her hand.

"I will," Sakura replied and panted on Xiao Feng's head before leaving with Syaoran. Something shone on her finger that pondered Xiao Long's thought.

'That looks familiar...' Xiao Long thought as he searched through his brain to recall it but never seems to come to him.

"Come on, let's go," Xiao Long pulled Xiao Feng along with him as he gave up the recall. Xiao Feng just nodded her head in silence and followed.

Driving down the road, Syaoran and Sakura sat peacefully. The music from the station was the only sound around.

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart _

Sakura was lost in her thoughts while Syaoran concentrated on his driving. None of them was willing to start a conversation with one another.

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

Syaoran looked to side while he listened to the song. The town was rather crowded by those people. Everything that was happening here reminded him about the past. The past when he was with Sakura. He missed the Sakura he used to know. Sakura was looking to her front. She was thinking about the meeting with Yukito. She didn't know how to lie to him. She never noticed the song that was played or the thought Syaoran was having.

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

Syaoran noticed the traffic turning red and he stopped the car. He sighed and looked over to Sakura who was still lost in her thought. She was muttering something but Syaoran wasn't able to figure out any.

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

"How long are you going to continue to ignore me?" Syaoran asked, getting a little irritated. This snapped Sakura out of her thought. She looked over her shoulder to face a troubled Syaoran.

"As long as I like," Sakura replied. Her emerald eyes stared into Syaoran's ember eyes. Syaoran felt like smiling. At least he caught some of her attention.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

"Why?" Syaoran continued. He wanted to get more of her attention. He loved to see her getting irritated with his questions. That's what made him loved her in the past as well as present and future.

"I have nothing to say to you," Sakura snapped. But Sakura paused. She had forgotten something. Something she wanted to talk to Syaoran about when he got home. But she just forgotten.

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

"The article!" Sakura shouted out loud, scaring the hell out of Syaoran.

"What's that for?" Syaoran asked, covering his ears and in time to see the green light. He stepped on and drove off, taking a turn into another road.

_Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

"I found an old article on me being caught," Sakura told him as she took the article out of her pocket. Syaoran took a quick glance at the article and back at his driving.

"So they found out about you," Syaoran replied.

"To be more precise, they still have no idea on me. This article never tells them who Cherry Blossom is and any or everything," Sakura replied, "Most importantly, they still have no idea I'm their mother."

"I don't think they can find out much about you. They can't access to the CIA system," Syaoran told her.

"They can if they want," Sakura replied, only to receive a weird look on Syaoran's face, "But there will not be any. I deleted my file long ago."

"One question I have for you, Kinomoto," Syaoran questioned, "Why are you wearing a ring?"

"Can't I?" Sakura asked, flashing the ring in front of him. As soon as Syaoran saw the ring, he stepped on the brake, causing the whole car to some to an immediate stop and Sakura jerking to the front.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked, "Trying to kill me?"

"What are you wearing that ring for?" Syaoran asked in dismay.

"What? I like the ring. I can wear it anytime I want," Sakura replied, getting a little angry. (By now the music station is playing another song.)

"That's our engagement ring," Syaoran replied.

"So? Doesn't mean that I'm not engaged to you I can't wear it," Sakura shouted.

"Damn... Can't image what Vic is going to do to me," Syaoran cursed.

"What? It's not a crime," Sakura replied.

"Not when that ring is..." Before Syaoran could finished his sentence, Sakura had cut in.

"Hope you wouldn't mind, Li," Sakura started, "I want to get to Downtown Devil's nest as soon as possible." Syaoran made a face but followed her order. Silence kept them accompany to the place.

"Give me a call when you are done," Syaoran told her as Sakura got off the car.

"I can go back on my own," Sakura replied, "But there is also a possibility that I wouldn't go back as well."

"Whatever, Kinomoto," Syaoran replied as he drove off. Sakura turned and looked at the pub. It looked like any other pubs.

'Here I go.' Sakura thought as she pushed her entrance in. Rock music and changing colour of the spotlights made Sakura sighed. She wasn't here to enjoy like she did last time. She was here on business. She scanned around to find Yukito but there was no sight of him. Sakura walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What would you like?" the man asked at the bar asked.

"Vinko," Sakura replied, "Add ice please."

"Anything else?" the man asked in a deeper voice. Sakura recognized the voice and smile.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Creep Mole."

"Premission granted, Kaiju," the man (a.k.a Touya) replied as he prepared her drink, "If you are finding Yukito, he is in the **room**."

"Thanks, Oni-chan," Sakura replied, "And why are you here?"

"Working in secret. And did that guy do anything to you?" Touya asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"That CIA guy," Touya replied.

"Nope," Sakura replied, "Talk to you next time."

Sakura walked down the floor way. She knew which room her brother was referring to. She knocked on the door and entered. Everyone in the room stared at her. Ignoring the looks on this face, Sakura looked around to find the grayish hair guy staring blankly at her.

"Sakura is that you?" the grayish guy asked.

"Good evening, Yukito-san," Sakura greeted. Mumbling was heard through the room while Yukito walked over to hugged her.

"How did you escape? When did you do so?" Yukito asked.

"That's a secret," Sakura replied, smiling, knowing very well not to tell him she was working for the CIA.

"Are you here to find me?" Yukito asked.

"Yep! I need to know something," Sakura told him as she hinted him she wanted to speak to him alone. Noticing the signal, Yukito told the men to leave. After all had left, Sakura started

"So tell me, Yukito, where were you on January the 8th?" Sakura asked.

"I was at Norway, why?" Yukito replied.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted, "I know you were at Fort Course. You were the one who killed Elton Fort."

"How did you..." Yukito stared at Sakura who was standing looking angrily at him. He was shocked. How did she know about it?

"I knew it was you with one look," Sakura replied, "Your style of killing never change. But what I really want to know is why you kill him when he done nothing wrong."

"He is a threat to me," Yukito shouted, out-raged, "He threatened to kill me. I have to finish him."

"And you kill him like you did to your father? How could you? I thought he was your god-brother," Sakura replied.

"You know my rule, Sakura," Yukito replied, "No one will live if they try to oppose me."

"You've change," Sakura replied, "You are no longer the Yukito I know, I love. You are a cruel and heartless beast. There is nothing more I'm going to say to you. I'm leaving." Sakura stormed angrily out of the room. Yukito looked at her go. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Another woman appeared behind Yukito.

"Do you want her dead?" the lady asked.

"Yes, she is dangerous. Deadly assassin," Yukito replied, "Kill her and try not to kill yourself, Nakuru."

"Yes, Yukito-sama," Nakuru replied before vanishing into the shadow.

'I don't think I can trust that girl to kill Sakura. After all she is a better killer than Nakuru.' Yukito thought as he followed them.

Sakura's side

Sakura was still angry with Yukito's change in attitude. Walking down the path, Sakura had a feeling she didn't want to head back to home. Where can she go? She cursed herself for not finding out where Tomoyo and Meiling live. Strolling aimlessly, Sakura looked at her ring. The engagement ring that Syaoran gave her. The ring that she thought once will bring her happiness. It shone brightly as the moonlight shone on it.

'Syaoran-kun changed as well.' Sakura thought and stopped. Why was she thinking about him? Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on in her or what was going wrong with everyone around her. Everything changed. Well, maybe her brother was the only one who never changed. She never changed as well.

'Maybe I should change as well.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe that might change everything. I'm just so tired of everything.' Just then, a shadow appeared at the corner of the alley.

"Nice day," the shadow greeted, taking a step and revealing herself under the moonlight.

"Nakuru, it's you," Sakura replied.

"Hi there, Kinomoto-sama," Nakuru greeted, "It's nice to see you again."

"I think you are here to kill me," Sakura said half-heartedly, spotting Nakuru's hand was clinching tight together.

"Should I say sorry that I was here to kill by the person you love?" Nakuru asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked, getting herself mentally prepared to take her on.

"Yukito-sama wants you dead like he wants your father dead," Nakuru replied, "It's always a sad thing isn't it?"

Sakura looked at Nakuru in shocked. Yukito was the one who killed her father! But she thought...

Before she could think even more, Nakuru had took out her gun and fired at Sakura. Sound of 'bangs' sounded through the alley. Sakura clinched her left shoulder hard as the blood flowed down her arm and dripped onto the ground. Her emerald eyes stared hard at Nakuru. Nakuru laughed at Sakura.

"How does it feel? The feel of death?" Nakuru asked. Sakura kept herself silence. She had to finish this lady. Nakuru lifted her gun and pointed to Sakura's head.

"It's about time to let you die," Nakuru replied as she pulled the trigger, "Goodbye."

Syaoran's side

Syaoran drove slowly on the road. He had thought of going back to that place. He didn't want Sakura to be facing all of these alone. He wanted to be there to help her. Just then the music station played the song 'Overprotected' by Britney Spears. Syaoran closed his eyes as he enjoyed the music and stopped his car in front of the traffic light.

_Spoken:_  
_I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me  
(Action!)_

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

Sakura never will need my help. She never needs them. She is always on her own.

_What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected_

I want to protect her but she used to tell me that I always overprotect her. Did I? Why am I thinking about her safety? She is the enemy.

_I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected_

But why did I feel like helping her and protect her from the danger? Why did I feel that I had change back to the person I used to be in the past? Is it because of Sakura?

_There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers_

I need answers as well. What am I going to do? I can't have her back now. She hates me. She will never love me back.

_What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected_

I need... time (love)  
I need... space  
(This is it, this is it)

I need Sakura back in life. There is an empty space and I need Sakura to make it full.

'You are empty in heart. You need someone important in life to make your life more whole.'

Eriol's word recalled in my mind. He was right. I **am** empty-shell.

_I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I can't really understand what really was going on in me. I need to take a walk.

_I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected.

Syaoran sighed as he drove down the road. Never did he know he would meet...

* * *

Chapter five finished. This chapter is a little confusing. Sorry about that. I think I was a little rush on this chapter. It's late in the night. Finally I can go to bed...

The kids are figuring things out fast. And soon...

AnimeLover, there will be **some **kicking ass.

Mystery Case and a few others, sorry about the grammer and mistakes. I'm trying to improve on it. So please bear with it. I will do some editing after that. And I'm from Asia. Check my info. You will know. And they didn't find a lot on Sakura. They just found one. And they just make assumptions.

Anime-Fanatic-00, this is a SS fic. Don't worry.

I hope you guys forgive the mistake in this chapter. And hope you enjoy the chapter so far. I will update soon.

Signing off with luvs and kisses,

Kit.


	7. Betray or betrayed? Part 2

Chapter Six

Betray or Betrayed? Part 2

Back at the house, Xiao Feng and Xiao Long had searched through Sakura's room in detail but nothing seems to give them any clue to Sakura's identity. For once, Xiao Long realized he wasn't as good as he thought he was. Sitting on Sakura's bed, his thought started to wonder. Something came to his mind. That ring Sakura was wearing. He knew he seen it somewhere but he just couldn't remember. Xiao Feng looked at Sakura's laptop in amazement. She had never seen such a beautiful yet complicated kind of laptop. It was one in a kind.

"Brother, do you think we can find anything in the laptop?" Xiao Feng asked as she turned around to face her brother.

"You can try," Xiao Long replied as he continued to think about the ring.

Xiao Feng sighed as she turned back to the laptop. Sitting on the chair, Xiao Feng switched it on.

_Name: _

_Password:_

'What should I enter? Sakura's name? Or what? Maybe I should try Sakura's name.' Xiao Feng thought as she entered 'Sakura Kinomoto'. Then she entered a password.

_Name: Kinomoto Sakura_

_Password: XXXXXX_

_Error access. Seek help from the great Cherry._

'Seek help from the great Cherry?' Xiao Feng thought. 'Cherry? Who's Cherry? Hey wait... Cherry... Cherry Blossom?' A sudden thought made Xiao Feng typed in something she thought was right.

_Name: Cherry Blossom_

_Password: XXXXXX_

_Access denial. Just to let you know, thet password like the one you type is not a very good. Try something more intelligence._

Xiao Feng cursed yet she felt like laughing. She never thought Sakura was that childish as well. She always looked so strict. But something made her stopped to think. Did Aunty Sakura, by any chance, know Cherry Blossom? Or is she really who she think she was? This was getting a little confused for little Xiao Feng. She spotted a drawer that was locked. Being the typical girl of her, she wanted to know what was locked in it. Playfully she took a hairpin out and tried opening the lock. After a few struggle with the lock, she managed to open the drawer. She opened it with great care and looked within. There wasn't much inside. She sighed, rather disappointed with her finding. It was only when she was about to close the drawer that something caught her attention. She almost let out a cried of shock. It was a plain photo but it immediately made her jumped. Xiao Feng took it out and ran to her brother.

"Brother, you wouldn't believe what I have just found," Xiao Feng cried, snapping Xiao Long out of his long and lost thought.

"What, Xiao Feng? Can't you see I'm in the middle of my thoughts?" Xiao Long replied in annoy.

"Look at this! I can't believe it," Xiao Feng replied as she showed him the photo. Almost instantly, when Xiao Long saw the photo, his heart had almost stopped. His jaw dropped in total surprise. Taking the photo from his sister's hand, he continued to stare at it. It was a picture of both young Syaoran and Sakura standing together smiling.

"They looked so young," Xiao Long said, holding the photo tighter. Everything was getting weirder by minutes. Xiao Feng's feeling was right after all. Something was definitely wrong between them.

"I'm positive this is not taken recently," Xiao Feng replied, "Aunty Sakura rarely goes out. And she is on a not very good term with Dad for these few days. She can't possible taking photo with Dad and standing so close to him. I know her. She isn't like those before her. She just isn't..."

"I can understand that," Xiao Long replied, "And this picture is taken sometime ago, I guess. Dad looks a lot younger in this picture. Dad..." It was as if something strikes his mind like an arrow.

"I can't believe I was so dumb to realize it," Xiao Long shouted as he walked out of Sakura's room and into his father's room. Xiao Feng followed him in confusion. What was going on with her brother? Xiao Long opened one of the lower drawers of his father's table and took a box out. It was just a regular box. Xiao Feng looked at her brother who looked up to face her.

"Dad told me once; he was engaged to a lady. That lady killed his beloved one. He used himself as the bait to lure her out," Xiao Long replied, "And their engagement rings were these." Xiao Long opened the box and showed it to his sister. In the box, there was only one ring. A very normal ring it seems to Xiao Feng who fancies nice and well-designed items.

"There's only one," Xiao Feng replied, "Where's the other?"

"It was with that lady," Xiao Long replied, "And that lady, if I didn't get it wrong, is Aunty Sakura."

"What?!" Xiao Feng shouted in disbelief, "Aunty Sakura?"

"I saw her wearing identical ring to this. So it will probably be her. And you saw Dad's reaction towards her, it wouldn't be hard to believe it," Xiao Long replied in a serious tone.

"But she could get an identical ring anywhere," Xiao Feng argued, "She can't be the one that killed Dad's lady. I heard about how nice that lady was towards Dad and I know he loves her with his heart until **that killer** came and killed her. But that doesn't imply it was Aunty Sakura who killed that lady."

"There is only one pair of this rings," Xiao Long told her, "It was designed for Dad's use. It contained a tracker."

"How did you know?" Xiao Feng asked.

"I played with it with I was six," Xiao Long grimed at his sister, "In the end I was made to write a 1,000 words essay."

"1,000?!" Xiao Feng asked in shocked.

"But it was then Dad told me about that part of the story," Xiao Long replied, ignoring his sister's comment. He closed the box. "So my guess is that Aunty Sakura was the one who killed Dad's woman and she was the one that Dad was once engaged to."

Just then, a knock at the front door made the twin looked to the door in union and back at each other. Who will be here at this time? It can't be someone they knew, since they didn't really have much relative or friends. The only people they knew were Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Alex and Vic. It can't be them. So who else will it be?

Sakura's side

Sakura was running as fast as she could down the alley. Damn Nakuru, Sakura cursed. Just when she wanted to change, this came up. Just when she didn't want to kill, someone was after her life. Just when everything was already very much screwed-up, this made the situation even worst. Clinching her injured arm even tighter, Sakura continued to find a place to hide herself from Nakuru who was chasing after her like a wild dog. Not today. She didn't want to kill anyone today. She needed to know something.

'Yukito-sama wants you dead like he wants your father dead.'

Nakuru's words replayed in her brain. She thought she had heard wrongly. Her father was killed by Yukito? But why?

'Working in secret.'

Touya's words played in her mind as well. So he knew something was up with Yukito. That's why he was working there. That's how he knew exactly where he was. That's how he was able to send her message about him to her. He must had figure out Yukito was the one who caused their father's death.

"Curse you a million years, Yukito," Sakura whispered softly. She needed to let her anger out a little.

Flashback

It was a rather fine day when Sakura was training hard with her hand combat. It was a nice day for Sakura who had won almost all her battles. Just then, her sensei, Sonomi called her over. Sakura immediately ran over to her.

"What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's about your father," Sonomi replied, "He's died."

"He's what?!" Sakura shouted; it was as if the whole world collapse onto her. How can this happen to her? To her father?

"Your brother just called to say that," Sonomi replied, "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan. I can't let you go for revenge now."

Sakura went silence for a while before she replied, "I'm not going for revenge now. I will complete my training and then I will seek revenge. That's what I promised Oto-san."

End of flashback

'I have always thought the CIA had killed Dad. But it wasn't them as far as I checked on them. Even they themselves are finding out who killed him. I never thought it will be Yukito. Damn him.' Sakura thought angrily. Angry not because of Yukito but herself. For being so drowned in his love in the past and failed to realize he was the one who killed her father. Shaking her head furiously, Sakura tried to concentrate on how she was going to make her escape again. Nakuru must be somewhere nearby, at any corner. She had to be careful, because another shot will be the end for her.

Walking out of her hideout, another gun shot set Sakura skipping back a few steps.

"I found you Kinomoto," Nakuru smiled as she stood at her spot and looked at Sakura playfully. Sakura just made a disgusted face at Nakuru. She hated her. She felt her blood boiled again. Nakuru was toying with her. She was not going to kill her until she tortured her enough.

"You are good in playing Hide-and-Seek. It's such a pity that I found you this fast," Nakuru teased and walked to be in front of her.

"I wasn't playing with you, Nakuru," Sakura replied angrily, "If you want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not afraid of death. I'm always at the edge so it doesn't really matter torturing me or not."

"Silence!" Nakuru shouted, "I do what I want. I want you to suffer the worst death. I want you to die in a total despair..."

Before Nakuru could finish her sentence, a bang rang from behind Nakuru that made Sakura stared at Nakuru fall in front of her, dead. Yukito was standing there, his gun in his out-straight hand. His eyes were on Sakura. She could sense he was trying to make himself look as if he was really worried about her safety.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Yukito asked as he lowered his gun and walked over to Sakura.

"I don't need you to care," Sakura replied harshly.

"I was trying to help, Sakura," Yukito replied as he tried to help her up only to be rejected by Sakura.

"Don't you touch me, murderer," Sakura snapped. Taken back by Sakura's word, Yukito looked at Sakura whose emerald eyes were sending him the signal of not crossing that 'red line' of her's.

"Sakura, I think you must have mistaken..." Before Yukito could say anything, Sakura cut him short.

"Nakuru will never make a mistake in telling certain things, isn't it why you kill her? Just like you killed your father, your god-brother and **MY FATHER**?" Sakura shouted. Yukito looked at Sakura, a smile started to appear on his face.

"So you know about it," Yukito replied as his smile brightened, "Then it's an easier job. You know what I want, Kinomoto. Your father refused my offer and threatened to put me in jail. But I know you are different from him. You will accept my offer."

"No matter what you offer," Sakura replied, "I will not agree with anything."

"Listen first, Kinomoto, you will be interested," Yukito told her, "I want you to help me to overpower the government."

"Overpower the government? Who do you think you are?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"That's why I need you," Yukito replied, "If you help me, I will let you be my first lady."

"Dream on, Tsukishiro!" Sakura hissed, "I will never help a person who killed my family member."

"Sakura, Sakura. You are so stupid for refusing my offer. I could have let you live on," Yukito replied as he held the gun at Sakura, "But you have to die for you know about my secret."

"Like I say," Sakura replied; she was filled with anger and hatred, "Dream on!" Sakura went into a quick dash and picked a twig from the ground. She hit Yukito's hand hard with it forcing him to drop the gun before giving him a high kick making him fly back. Even though her wound from her left arm still hurts her, she held on. She had to kill this guy. For once, she was going to kill someone for a reason. She picked his gun up and pointed it at Yukito who sat up and looked at Sakura.

"So you are going to kill me, my dear Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"You lie to me. You never love me. You were only making use of me to make my father to agree to your term. You only want my father's power to bring you to the top. You are such a liar," Sakura told him, holding the gun tighter in her hand.

"Yes, I **was** making use of you," Yukito confessed, "I want to gain more power. So I can take the world in my hands. I will never love a little girl like you."

Sakura pulled the trigger of the gun and the first thing she knew was blood spattered onto her. She could taste the blood that had stained her lips. And the very next thing she knew, everything in front of her had turned black.

* * *

This chapter is very short and mostly on Xiao Feng and Xiao Long. Hope you guys would mind. But the action part is rather little. Hahahaha... (Bitter laugh) Sigh... I will add more action next time. And forgive me for my mistakes I made.

Crystaleyez, which part of the story are you confused? And I'm glad you really like the twins. And I really glad every one of you like the chapter.

Sunnflower, I had answer you question I guess. But you can still ask me if you don't understand.

Kiwi, I'm really sorry about the 'not much happen'. I apologized.

White-Destiny-Pure-Snow, please do not flame me. I can't take the heat... Just joking... I will try to update as soon as possible but please do be patient.

That's about it. My countdown for my prelim examination: 1 week 3 days.

Signing off with luvs and kisses,

Kit.


	8. Betray or betrayed? Part 3

Chapter seven

Betray or betrayed? Part 3

Syaoran drove down the road. His mind wasn't on the road but was wondering about Sakura. He couldn't imagine what Sakura was doing with that Yukito guy; he just couldn't stand that thought of his. The street was clear and he was pretty glad it was. He wanted to be wild that day. He didn't want to think of the consequences he would face if Vic found out about this. He wanted to be... Himself. The one he used to be when he was chasing Sakura in the past. The perfect boyfriend he once was when with **her**. But the moment he remembered about **her**, he stopped the car once more. Leaning back in his seat, he recalled that incident. That incident that caused one of the greatest impact on him.

Flashback

"Syaoran, you wouldn't believe this," A lady with shining black eyes and black hair shouted as she jumped onto Syaoran who was sitting in his seat, drinking his coffee and looking at the newspaper. He almost choked on his coffee when the lady did that.

"What? What's with the excitement?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the lady.

"I did it. I secure the case I wanted!" the lady smiled as she kissed on Syaoran's cheek.

"Which case?" Syaoran asked smiling, "Which case can make my dear Lisa this excited?"

"The case on Cherry Blossom! I dreamt for ages to investigate on her," the lady called Lisa replied.

"Cherry Blossom? That Phantom?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep, I'm just so excited," Lisa told him as she sat down beside him, "And I'm going to make sure I catch her."

"Don't you work your head off on her okay? I heard she is dangerous," Syaoran warned her.

"Syaoran, I heard also," Lisa replied, "That your parents were..."

"Yes, they are," Syaoran replied, "That's why Vic didn't allow me to investigate. But don't worry. And I never thought you were interested in her."

"I will help you to bring to justice, Syaoran dear," Lisa promised him, "I promise."

However, the promise never came true. That very same day, Lisa was killed by Cherry while persuading her. Syaoran was devastated. He pleased Vic to let him continue the investigation.

End of flashback

'I voted revenge on Cherry, but why? Why did I fall for her charm like the rest of the guys? Why must I fall in love with a girl like her? Why?" Syaoran questioned himself again and again. He couldn't understand.

Just then, a noise from the alley made Syaoran stared over. He knew perfectly that was a gun shot. Taking his gun from the car compartment (What's that call? I'm not really sure.), Syaoran got out of his car and followed the direction where the gun shot sounded. Running very quickly and quietly, Syaoran could hear a man's voice and a girl's voice. He recognized the female's voice. How could he not know that voice?

"You lie to me. You never love me. You were only making use of me to make my father to agree to your term. You only want my father's power to bring you to the top. You are such a liar," Sakura's sad voice made Syaoran stopped dead. Who was she talking to? Peeping a little out of the alley, Syaoran saw Sakura staring at a man; the gun was held tight in her hand.

"Yes, I **was** making use of you," the man confessed, "I want to gain more power. So I can take the world in my hands. I will never love a little girl like you."

Syaoran looked from the man to Sakura. Her eyes were dull and sad. Syaoran's heart ached a little. He knew Sakura was feeling sad, even though she tried to maintain that expressionless look on her. But she couldn't lie to herself or him.

_Bang!_

God, Syaoran thought he had fainted on the spot. Sakura had pulled the trigger. She killed that man! He looked as the man fall to the ground in a puddle of blood before turning to Sakura who he found also fainted on the ground.

"Sakura!" He heard himself shout as he ran to her aid. Bending over her, Syaoran checked her pulse.

'Good. She is still breathing.' Syaoran thought as he carried her in his arm. 'God. She became a lot lighter than she used to be.' Syaoran looked over at the dead body. It was only then Syaoran knew who the guy was and was horrified. The man that Sakura loved. Syaoran felt pity for him at first but upon remembering what he said to Sakura, he threw that feeling aside.

'He deserved to die after what he done to Sakura.' Syaoran thought. 'I should place Sakura in the car before calling HQ.' He turned to his heels and left the scene. Little did he realize that there was someone else around the corner.

"Sakura..." The shadow whispered, "You are mine."

Syaoran carried Sakura back to his car and laid her down gently on the hind seats. Sakura's expression was still sad. She must have felt pain when she pulled the trigger. Her heart was hurt deeply just like when he betrayed her. Sourness was beyond limitation when he remembered the truth. The pain in their heart was unbearably painful.

'Why is it got to be you?' Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura, brushing her hair aside to reveal her face. 'Why must it be you of all people to be Cherry? The one who killed Lisa?'

Retreating from Sakura and closing the door, he leaned against his car and dialed a number with his phone. He needed to get everything done.

"This is Vic, who's there?" Vic's harsh voice wounded through his phone. 

"Syaoran-desu," Syaoran replied, "Vic, can you get some people down to Crush street? There are people killed in the alley here."

"Syaoran? What is going on?" Vic asked.

"I will report to you in person next time in person," Syaoran replied, "Just send someone down."

"I want to know it in detail, Syaoran," Vic replied, "Fine, I will send someone down."

"Thanks," Syaoran put down the phone. Now what? He can't send Sakura to the hospital. She is Cherry Blossom! For goodness sake, anyone could have seen her with a police and knew she was working for the CIA! He had to keep things low. There was only one place he could seek help from. Getting into the car, he started the engine and drove off. He wasn't heading from home. He didn't want the twin to know anything about this. He had to hide it from them.

Driving down the empty street seems long and dangerous. Syaoran can spot anyone following them easily but if there was, the only problem was he wouldn't be able to get rid of them. He stopped in front of a house. It looked rather normal but it was huge and blue, with a little violet in between. Syaoran sighed and wondered if he made the right decision to come here. Getting out of his car and carrying Sakura on his back, Syaoran walked over to the door. Trying his best not to wake Sakura up, he pressed the doorbell with great difficulty.

"Who's there?" A sweet voice asked from behind the door.

"Syaoran Li" Syaoran replied.

"Passcode?" A male voice asked, causing Syaoran to make a face.

"Eriol... This is not funny," Syaoran replied.

"Passcode, or I will not let you pass," Eriol replied playfully.

"Fine! I only will say it once," Syaoran replied frustrated, "The passcode is: My wife is the greatest and beautiful in the world wide world."

"Fine," Eriol laughed as he opened the door, "What brought you here in the middle of the... Sakura!" Eriol almost cried out in shocked when he saw Sakura on Syaoran's back. Her clothes were dyed red.

"Sakura-san? What happened? What did you do to her? Why did she have shot on her left arm?" Tomoyo bombarded him with question.

"I did nothing, Tomoyo," Syaoran replied as he walked into the house while Eriol checked around before closing the door behind them, "She met up with something."

"And what exactly did she meet up?" Tomoyo asked.

"She went and met up with Yukito. She ended up killing him," Syaoran replied, cutting the part on Yukito using her. He knew Tomoyo will ask him a whole lot of questions if he did.

"She killed Tsukishiro?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief, "But I... Sakura... she... him..."

"I was surprised as well," Syaoran replied, "Who would have thought she will kill that guy?"

"Let's get her upstair," Eriol suggested, "To the guest room. She will need some treatment."

"Where's the kids?" Syaoran asked as he followed Eriol and Tomoyo.

"There are fast asleep," Eriol replied, "Don't worry."

"Good," Syaoran replied, "I don't want them to be like my twin."

"Here. Get her on the bed. Tomoyo will handle the rest," Eriol replied. Syaoran walked over to the bed and laid her down. Tomoyo went to get her stuffs to get the bullet out from Sakura's arm. Eriol signaled to Syaoran to follow him. Taking the last peep at Sakura, Syaoran walked along with Eriol into another room. It was Eriol's studying room.

"You left Sakura alone," Eriol started as he sat down in his chair, "To face that Yukito."

"What do you expect me to do? Follow her around like a dog?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm trying to tell you not to leave her alone in an operation," Eriol replied, "Sakura might be our last hope to resolve our case."

"Then what? Use her and then damped her back to where she is?" Syaoran asked.

"I know you hate her for killing Lisa, but please just bear with it," Eriol replied, "Once this is over, everything will be over for her."

"What?!" Syaoran shouted, "But I thought..."

"We have to make her promise us to help. We lied," Eriol replied, "The president will not allow such dangerous person to be around."

"I will not allow that to happen!" Syaoran shouted. He was angry. Really angry. How can they make use of her and then killed her? But why was he angry for someone who killed someone he loved? Eriol stared at Syaoran for a while. Syaoran just say he wouldn't allow Sakura to be killed didn't he?

"Syaoran, you never did hate Sakura did you?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied, "I just don't. Everything got messed up after I met up with her. I don't feel like myself. I don't flirt around and got serious up into my job. I enjoyed the time I had with her. I don't understand why. But I love her presence. It was like there were missing pieces in my life when she wasn't around..."

"Syaoran, she is important to you, isn't she?" Eriol asked again. Their eyes met; amber and sapphire. Eriol needed the truth from him. He knew when he looked into Syaoran's eyes that confused mind of his. He needed guidance.

"I don't know," Syaoran repeated.

"She is important to you and you knew it," Eriol replied coldly, "12 years ago, you never expect yourself to fall in love with the girl who killed your family, your love. You thought that feeling of yours were fake for you thought you were using yourself as the bait. But now, everything is different. She is here on a mission to help us get the job done. It will only be now that you realized how important she is to you. You need her in your life."

"I know I was falling in love with her 12 years ago!" Syaoran shouted, "I know. If only she wasn't the one who killed Lisa, my parents, my sisters... If only she wasn't Cherry Blossom, I will not have betrayed her 12 years ago and completely lost her in my whole life."

"Syaoran be true to yourself!" Eriol replied, "You can make her trust you and love you again."

"She is not any other woman we know," Syaoran told him, "She is different. She is an assassin like your wife, Tomoyo used to be. After all, I did betray her 12 years ago. She will not believe me anymore. How would she love me? Plus loving someone will only bring weakness in your heart."

"That's not true, Syaoran!" Eriol shouted, "Love can make a person even stronger than they used to be."

"That will only happen in story, Eriol," Syaoran replied, "It will never happen in real life."

"If only you believe, Syaoran!" Eriol shouted, "Anything is possible."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo's voice sounded. Standing at the doorway, her worried face looked at the two friends. Both men fell silence as she walked across the room towards Eriol. Before Eriol could open his mouth to say anything, Tomoyo placed her finger his lips.

"I don't know what was going on but I'm sure it has to do with Sakura," Tomoyo replied as she looked into Eriol's sapphire eyes.

"How's she?" Syaoran asked, trying to sound like he never cared whether she's alive or dead. But his voice betrayed him, he knew. He just couldn't hide his worry for Sakura from those two.

"She will be fine," Tomoyo smiled mildly, "But she can't use her left arm for a while. She is resting now."

'Go and check on her. I will need to talk to my wife.' Eriol signed to Syaoran who nodded his head and left the room. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room. His hand stopped at the door knot. Will he disturb her?

'Just a look.' Syaoran thought. Opening the door quietly, he peeped in. Soft crying was heard. He stopped. Was Sakura crying? Walking over to the bed, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. Then, the crying noise stopped replaced by a sobbing voice.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she sat up and looked around but the moment their eyes met, Sakura immediately turned away, "What do you want, Li?"

"Just to check if you are okay," Syaoran replied as he walked closer and sat beside her.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, "Tomoyo say I can't use my left hand temporary."

"I know, she told us as well," Syaoran replied.

"I need to rest so please leave," Sakura told him. She wanted him to leave her alone. She needed to be alone.

"I know if I leave, you will start crying," Syaoran replied gently, "Don't keep everything to yourself Sakura. You know I'm there to help,"

"How will you be able to help?" Sakura shouted, "You hurt me once, Li! Just like what Yukito did!" She stopped and covered her mouth. She just admitted to him he did hurt her 12 years ago. As much as she had refused to let him know she did had feeling for him 12 years ago.

"I know I hurt you deep Sakura," Syaoran replied sadly, "I know."

"Don't talk to me like you know everything Li," Sakura replied, "Just leave."

Syaoran felt himself losing his sense to his desire. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down roughly with him over her. Sakura was too taken back by his reaction that it took time for her to register what had just happen.

"Let go of me, Li!" Sakura shouted as she struggled to free herself but failed as Syaoran easily overpowered her strength. For once, she felt helpless.

Syaoran looked at Sakura struggled. He didn't care. He only wanted to kiss those lips of hers. To taste her again. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Sakura stopped all her motion the moment their lips met. All she felt was the mixture fear and hunger in her. Fear to feel the pain in her heart. Hunger for the kiss she had always wanted 12 years ago and even more now. His breathe was so calm, just like in the past.

"Kiss me Syaoran," Sakura whispered unconsciously, "Have me."

Smiling a little, Syaoran kissed her lips passionately, releasing his hold.

'You are mine, Sakura. In the past, in the present and in the future.'

* * *

Man!! I make Sakura gave in too easily!! Hmm... I really hate myself. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Forgive me with all the mistakes I make. I am sorry if the chapter is a little lousy. Gomen.

What will happen to the kids? Haha... Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks a lot, Twilight-star1. I will try my best to proofread and pick out my mistake. But please bear with my poor standard of English.

MiniSpark, I think I answered your question.

Shibi chibi, I named the chapter 'Betray or Betrayed'... And I must agree, using 'Betray or Betrayed' for the story title will be weird.

Kawaii star tenshi, yes Sakura was shot on her left arm. And yes, I make Yukito one of the bad guys in this story.

I will be busy for the next few weeks. So I will not be able to update as soon. So please forgive. Gomen.

Signing off and loving you people,

Kit.


	9. Missing?

Chapter Eight

Missing?

This chapter is not very exciting. A piece of advice: Trying turning on some rock music or you might fall asleep half-way through. Mostly on the twins. (I think so.)

* * *

Tomoyo was treating Sakura's wound in great cautions, not wanting to wake her up. It had been a while since she last treated Sakura's wound for her. She had always been the one and only one who helped Sakura and Meiling treat their badly-treated body back to original state. Unfortunately, Sakura regained her conscious just after Tomoyo managed to pull the bullet out of her left arm.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura called out weakly.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, forcing a smile.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked while she tried to sit up. Tomoyo immediately helped her up.

"You are at my house. Syaoran brought you here just to let you know," Tomoyo replied.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in shock. How did he find her?

"Sakura did you really..." Tomoyo wanted to question Sakura about the truth why she had killed Yukito. She knew Syaoran wasn't telling the whole truth. He was hiding something. But maybe it just wasn't the right time to ask. Sakura knew what her friend was going to ask her. She knew Tomoyo too well to have not notice that little thought of hers.

"I met up with Yukito-san," Sakura started, "I questioned him why he had killed Elton. He said he killed him just because he was a threat to his business. I never thought he was such a person. I always thought he was... I killed him..." Tears had wet her eyes while Sakura told Tomoyo about the incident. Tomoyo looked sadly at her friend. She knew how sad Sakura was now and how important Yukito had been to Sakura even since they knew. She also knew how painful it was when you learnt the truth from them. She herself had been through as well.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied as she embraced Sakura in her arms, "You know Meiling and I will always be there for you. No matter what happen."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan, hotoni arigato," Sakura sobbed. (I think it's spell like this. My Japanese is limited you know. Hahaha...)

End of flashback

'Sakura-chan must be really hurt after this incident. Although it is not as hurting as when Syaoran sold her off right after...' Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts immediately. She was busy with her preparation for their breakfast while thinking. How cruel can Syaoran be? How could he do that to Sakura after she gave birth to **his** children? Mind him, **his children**!

Eriol on the other hand was sitting in his chair in his study room. Tomoyo didn't answer any of his questions after Syaoran left. No matter how hard he tried to force the answer, he received only a sweet smile from Tomoyo.

'Why is she not willing to tell me anything?' Eriol thought. 'What is she hiding from me?' Just then, his phone rang. He answered the phone and was shock to hear who was on the other line.

"Hello there, Eriol," the voice greeted.

"Rex..." Eriol was too lost of words that he sat paralyzed in his seat.

"Don't have to be this shock to hear my voice do you?" Rex laughed, "Anyway, let's get down to business."

"Business?" Eriol asked.

"First of all, is Syaoran there too?" Rex asked.

"Yes, he is. And how did you know?" Eriol asked.

"I sent people to his house. It seems to me that someone just ransack his house last night," Rex replied.

"You sent people to his house? Why?" Eriol sensed a strange feeling in this conversation. First was Rex, one of the most important figures of the CIA and past partner calling him. Then he received news that Rex actually sent people to Syaoran's house and found it was ransacked?! What made Rex do that? Noticing the silence, Rex sighed.

"Vic is killed last night," Rex replied, "And I think it got to do with the case."

"What?! Vic?! But..." Eriol stared hard into the thin air. Vic was killed?!

"When we found him, he was died cold. It was about 4 in the morning," Rex replied.

"Where did you people found him?" Eriol asked.

"His office," Rex replied, "The security guard found him died while patrolling the area last night."

"Who could have slipped in and done that?" Eriol asked.

"I want to know too, Eriol," Rex replied, "I want to know that's why I need Kinomoto to ask the mystery."

"Sakura? Why her?" Eriol asked wondering what everything got to do with Sakura.

"She might know who have done it," Rex replied, "Get Syaoran and Sakura down to the office."

"Wait, Rex," Eriol called out, suddenly remembered something, "Where's the twins?"

"Ah... I forgotten to tell you too," Rex immediately replied, "The twin is missing as well."

"WHAT?!" Eriol shouted.

**This just spelt: Not good!**

Twin's side

"Brother, where can we go now?" Xiao Feng asked as she stopped to pant for breathe.

"I have no idea as well. We know very little people here," Xiao Long replied, leaning against the nearest wall. They had been running for the past few hours. Their legs could not longer able to hold on any more of the running.

"Why are they chasing us in the first place?" Xiao Feng asked timidly. Her voice shivered a little.

"It has to be something about Dad and Aunty Sakura," Xiao Long replied.

"Them again," Xiao Feng made a face, "And why did you bring along Dad's ring?"

"Then I will ask you why you are bringing along Aunty Sakura's laptop?" Xiao Long asked. Both of them laughed at once. (Wrong time to do that don't you think so?) They knew the answer to the question. And it was obvious wasn't it?

"Guess we just want them to know where we are," Xiao Feng replied, getting herself up.

"Probably," Xiao Long replied sadly, hinting to her to move along with him. Moving down the quiet alley, both of them tried sensing dangers that they might bump into at any corner and any turns. They were children after all, what can they actually do to escape from the danger they might face after what they met up last night? As they turned about the corner, a man stood at the end of the alley and looked at them, causing them to retreat.

"Hi there, little boy and cute girl," the man smiled as he moved towards them, "Why don't you try being a good children and follow big brother?"

"Stop treating us as small children you moron!" Xiao Long shouted as he pulled Xiao Feng closer to him. Xiao Feng looked from the man to her brother. She could sense the uneasiness in her brother. Fear that was. What can he do now? They were not armed or anything, they didn't even know what to do or to react to this situation. Think, haven't they been clever in almost anything? So why freak out now?

"There there. Be a little bit polite to me and I will treat you better, boy," the man replied, "You can't escape from us anymore."

Xiao Long pulled his sister along with him and tried to escape. But unfortunately, he found that all exists was sealed by men.

"I told you. You are trapped," the man laughed as he stood behind them.

"Damn you," Xiao Long cursed.

"Come along now," the man replied as he stretched out his hands to reach for them. Xiao Long felt his fear grow as the hand moved closer to him.

"Keep that filthy hand of yours away from them!" A voice shouted, causing the man to stop his motion and Xiao Long to turn and see whose voice was it. He saw six girls standing at the end of the alley and two of which had took the men blocking the way down. There was only one lady that caught his eye immediately as it seems. The lady in the middle. Her short black hair and her blue spectacles made her looked extremely dangerous to him.

"Who do you think you are to stop me?" the man asked.

"Kit," the lady in the middle replied, "from the Phantom Gang."

"Phantom Gang?" the man asked in a questionable way.

"Not that you need to know," Kit smiled as she commanded the rest of the gang to attack him. Xiao Long held Xiao Feng even tighter, shielding her to prevent her from seeing the entire 'terrible' scene. He didn't know who the ladies were and what they want from them. It was fear beyond fear to them. In no time, the ladies had finished all the people, forcing them to flee in panic. Kit walked towards them. Grounded with fear, Xiao Long's eyes followed as she drew nearer. His heart stopped died as she bent down in front of him and his sister.

"Where did you two get that laptop?" Kit asked in an unusual tone, which made Xiao Long immediately blinked at her in confusion. That voice just didn't suit her at all. Noticing the confusion in his eyes, Kit sighed and stood up, messing her hair up in frustration, "I guess that voice doesn't suit me."

"It doesn't, like we always told you," Another girl replied. Her short red hair made her looked like a gangster than ever.

"Okay, Evelyn, don't have to remind me," Kit replied while another girl with long black hair tied up high with silver band walked over to them.

"Let me introduce us to you," she replied, smiling, "My name is Teng. That's Evelyn (A lady in red hair), Chris(A lady with shoulder-length hair), Pamela (Long black hair) and lastly, Kit, Leader of the gang (The one with short long hair)."

"I'm not!" Kit protested.

"You are," the group replied in unison, making the twin and Kit to sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Kit coughed while blushing, "Please follow me, the two of you. I need to know how you two manage to get hold of the laptop when it should be with Tomoyo until Sakura was released."

"You know Aunty Sakura and Aunty Tomoyo?" Xiao Long exclaimed. Looking at his reaction, the ladies looked at each other before turning to face them again. Did they happen to know them as well?

"If you know them," Pamela replied, "Then you two definitely have to come along with us. We will need to get the two of you back to them."

"How can we know whether you are trying to help us or lie to us?" Xiao Feng asked, finally getting away from her brother.

"We wouldn't try anything dumb against them," Chris replied, "They aren't anyone to mess with."

"Except Kit that is," Teng replied.

"I just happen to know them well," Kit replied, turning on her heel, "Follow me... Ahm... What are your names?"

"Xiao Feng and Xiao Long," Xiao Long replied, as they followed the ladies closely. They never knew they were going to learn a past that will make them even shock about their parents.

Syaoran and Sakura's side

Sakura was brushing her long hair with the comb in front of the mirror. She had given herself a bath. But in her mind there was only one thing. They had done it again. They had done something they shouldn't have. How can she face the fact that she had once again fall in love with Syaoran? She had told herself not to, but there seems no way for her to do that.

'Falling in love with Syaoran will only make me as weak as I was in the past. I just can't make the same mistake again.' Sakura thought sorrowfully. 'But I don't wish to hurt him like he did to me in the past. I just can't bear to hurt him.'

Syaoran was taking his bath. His mind was also wondering. Had he done the right thing? The government will want her died after everything just like Eriol said. How can he prevent such a thing to happen to her? His heart was beating in pain. What can he do to stop something passed down by the president himself? Even if he was well respected by the government and the president himself, he couldn't just walk in and tell the president off.

'What can I do to keep Sakura alive? I can't live without her, like I can't lose my twin, our twin.' Syaoran thought, grabbing his clothes on (The same clothes he wore earlier.) and walked out of the bathroom. (Additional information: Tomoyo's house had one bathroom to each bedroom. That includes the children's room as well.)

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Eriol's voice and the slamming noise from the door made Sakura and Syaoran to look at him in weird look on their face which Eriol ignored it.

"What's with the rush?" Syaoran asked, eyeing him in confusion. Tomoyo had come up when she heard the slamming of the door.

"Rex called," Eriol told him, "He said your house was ransacked and..."

"Ransack?!" Syaoran shouted in shock. How did anyone get into the house? Wait something was missing.

"Where's Xiao Long and Xiao Feng?" Sakura asked as she stood up. Tomoyo looked at her husband in fear. She had fear something bad was going on.

"They are missing," Eriol replied, "And Rex wants you two to be at HQ."

"WHAT?! MISSING?!" both of them shouted at once, ignoring the fact that they had woken Eriol and Tomoyo's children awake.

"Mommy, what's going on?" A little girl with long purplish hair asked the totally shocked Tomoyo who snapped immediately out of her shock and looked at her. Another boy with bluish hair followed behind her silently.

"Nothing, honey," Tomoyo lied as she held her daughter's hand and looked over at her son, "Let's go downstair and have your breakfast should we?"

"Okay..." the little girl replied as she followed Tomoyo down. The boy looked into the room and at Sakura, then at Syaoran before turning to meet his father. His eyes stopped at his father and smiled a little.

"It got to do with the case right?" the little boy asked. Syaoran and Sakura looked at Eriol then to the boy. His son actually knew too?

"You have been listening haven't you?" Eriol asked.

"Just to tell you, Father," the little boy replied, "I'm not as uncurious as sister is. I know what is going on."

"Then I suggest you, not to get yourself involve in this case," Eriol replied.

"I understand, Father," the little boy replied before he turned to leave, "And unlike Xiao Long and Xiao Feng, I will not try anything stupid."

Leaving them alone again, Eriol sighed while Syaoran and Sakura continued to stare at him.

"He sure knew a lot as well, doesn't he?" Syaoran asked.

"Not as much as Xiao Feng and Xiao Long had learnt," Eriol told him, "Like I said, Rex wants you two in his office as soon as possible. He will help to track the kids down."

"How is he supposed to track them down?" Syaoran asked as if he was questioning the ability of his own friend. Well, at least Rex **was** a friend and an ally.

"The ring," Eruik replied as he pointed to Sakura's ring, making Sakura looked at her ring and then at Syaoran whose expression changed.

"They brought along the ring?" Syaoran asked.

"More precious, the ring and Sakura's laptop were the only things missing," Eriol replied, "Thus we can only assume that they had the items with them."

"My laptop is missing as well? Wait, how did you know about my laptop?" Sakura asked.

"I have my way," Eriol replied as he turned to leave, "So please get yourself ready. After breakfast I will follow the two of you to the office."

Before he left the room, he told another shocking new that made them widen their eyes in shock.

"Just to add on, Vic is died and Rex is taking over the case," Eriol said, leaving the two of them alone in the room. It took them a while before his last sentence managed to register into their thick brains.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Another chapter is done. Hahaha... This chapter is boring. Don't you agree? I almost fall asleep while writing. Hahaha... The twin is going to find out about the truth about their parents. Next chapter... or the next next chapter. I don't know. I will see about that.

Wolf Jade, to your question, Yukito killed Elton Fort that is only **one** of the reasons why Sakura was brought out.

Crystaleyez, don't stress on me. They will find out about it soon.

Pnaixrose, this is not an SxS story for nothing.

Icicle7, I will see about that only in the later chapter. (I know I'm evil but please bear with it for a while.)

I added a few more characters and a gang. Hahaha... Please don't flame me or flood my e-mail. I beg you people.

In addition, I need names for Tomoyo's children and Meiling's children. So I need you people's help. I need names for them. Tomoyo had a son and a daughter, aged 12 and 8. Meiling had a twin daughter, age 10. So any names I can use? Through review and e-mail will be fine.

And plus, I need bad guys. Anyone of you want to be them in my story? Hahaha... I don't anyone will want to be bad guys as we want to help Sakura right? Anyway, I need names for that as well. So I await your suggestions.

Date is drawing very near to my death... A few more days... Seeing you guys in a... unknown period of time?

Signing off with love and thanks,

Kit.


	10. There is a beginning for everything

Chapter Nine

There is a beginning for everything.

Sorry there isn't any action here. I cut parts of the pasts again... Gomen if this chapter is a little boring...

* * *

"Get a seat anywhere," Kit told Xiao Feng and Xiao Long who looked at the place in shock. It was in total mess.

"Don't have to be so shock, she doesn't pack," Teng replied as she pushed them into the room.

"She never packs at all," Pamela smiled, making the twins laughed in nervousness.

"Don't pick on me," Kit replied, "Come on, try finding a place to sit. It's not like I wouldn't eat you up or something." The twins looked at each other before walking over to take a seat beside Kit.

"I will try to contact Sakura and Tomoyo," Teng replied, before turning to leave.

"I want to take a rest," Evelyn replied.

"Same for me," Chris replied.

"I will help Teng then," Pamela replied.

"Which left only me to look after these two..." Kit muttered under her breath.

"We heard that," the group replied in unison again before leaving them in the pitch black room.

"Guess we are the only one left," Kit replied as she stood up, "What will you like? Coke or Sprite?"

"None," the twins replied.

"Fine," Kit told them as she went to get herself a drink. Xiao Long and Xiao Feng weren't sure if they should really follow them. After all, they didn't know who they really are. Or what they want from them. Talking about helping them finding Tomoyo and Sakura. Kit was standing in front of the refrigerator. Her mind was wondering as well. Xiao Feng looked a lot like Sakura, she noticed. Their eyes were emerald-green. But how could Xiao Feng be Sakura's child if that was possible? She had to know something about the kids. Walking out with a can of sprite, Kit sat down on the sofa and looked sternly at them. Noticing the stern look from Kit, Xiao Long and Xiao Feng instantly became nervous. What have they done wrong?

"What is your parent's name? What relationship are you having with Tomoyo and Sakura?" Kit asked.

"Aunty Tomoyo is our father's best friend that's all," Xiao Long replied.

"Aunty Sakura is our new nanny," Xiao Feng replied.

"Nanny?" Kit asked. What on earth was going on? Sakura, the nanny?!

"Yep," the twins replied in one voice.

"Who is your father then? What is his name?" Kit asked.

"Why do we have to tell you that? It doesn't concern you," Xiao Long replied. Taken back by the answer from Xiao Long, Kit looked at him, her face remained expressionless. This kid knew things.

"If you don't I can kill you," Kit replied.

"It's none of your business," Xiao Feng replied, her voice shivered a little. Even though what Kit said to them, did freak them out a little, they tried to cover it up. Something they learnt from their father. **Never let your enemy knows what you are thinking or feeling**.

"It doesn't really matter to me, that's true," Kit replied, "But I can tell you things you want to know in exchange for that piece of information."

"Oh, really?" the twins asked without hesitation.

"Anything you want to know," Kit replied. She had to know who their father was. That might explain why Sakura was working as a nanny at their place.

"Then tell us about Aunty Sakura," Xiao Feng shouted.

"If you tell me who your father is," Kit replied, rather shock to know that they wanted to know things about Sakura.

"You tell us about Sakura first then we tell you who our father is," Xiao Long replied smiling.

"Fear that I might lie to you?" Kit asked.

"For more precise, you might kill us before you tell us about her," Xiao Long replied.

"Fine, I'm just not good in arguing with people," Kit replied, her hands rose to the side of her face indicating she 'surrendered', "What do you want to know about Sakura?"

"Everything!" They shouted.

Staring at them, Kit was rather lost of words. Everything? How can she... No... It should be: Where should she start?

"Fine, I will start from where I know Sakura..."

Sakura's side

Sakura and Syaoran walked extremely fast down the hallway to Rex's office after they finished their breakfast. What exactly was going on? Why was the house ransacked? Where were the twins? Those were the only things in their mind. Without knocking on the door, Syaoran slammed the door opened and walked in. A man with brownish hair was standing in front of the window.

"What is going on Rex?" Syaoran asked the moment he stepped in.

"Vic is killed," Rex replied as he turned to face them, "Nice to meet you again, Sakura-san."

"Ohayo, Rex-kun," Sakura greeted.

"You two know each other?" Syaoran asked, making a face.

"Our path crossed I should say," Rex replied smiling.

"And I can't forgive you for what you done to **her**," Sakura replied, turning away.

"We are here to discuss the case, not the past," Rex replied, "Take a seat." Sakura and Syaoran sat down opposite of Rex.

"Like I was asking earlier, what was going on?" Syaoran asked again.

"As you might hear from Eriol," Rex started, "Vic is killed earlier in the morning. The security guard found him died cold in his office while patrolling the place. He was shot in his heart twice and once at the head. All were fatal. We need Sakura's knowledge to identify who was the one."

"I'm not a walking-book that knows everything," Sakura replied.

"But I think you know who," Rex replied smiling.

"Where's Xiao Long and Xiao Feng?" Syaoran asked.

"Xiao Lang, don't worry. They are tracking them down. Sooner or later we will know," Rex replied as he stood up, "Let's go to the scene shall we?"

Nodding their heads, they followed him to the scene. The moment Sakura looked at the scene, she turned away. No wonder Rex wanted her to come. The scene, that scene. She knew... She seen it before...

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked, the moment he saw Sakura turning away from the scene.

"Yeah, fine," Sakura replied.

"Any idea?" Rex asked, as he looked at the couple.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura replied, "The person you should be finding is Nakoshi. He is a professional assassin. The Night-shadow."

"That was a fast answer," Rex smiled, while Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise. How much about the different killing method did Sakura know?

"Kit-ne-san knows him too," Sakura replied. Rex made a face upon hearing the name. Noticing the change in expression, Sakura smirked.

"It does bring back memory doesn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Bad memory that is," Rex replied in a strange tone. Syaoran looked at the two of them in confusion. What did happen in the past between Rex and Sakura?

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo's voice made them looked around. Tomoyo ran at top speed towards them with Eriol following him.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's the matter? You shouldn't be running when you are pregnant," Sakura asked.

"The twins..." Tomoyo panted, stopping in front of them, "Kit found them."

"Kit-ne-san?" Sakura asked, totally shocked.

"The signal to the tracker on your laptop," Tomoyo replied, "Kit-san's system picked it up."

"Are they alright?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded her head in reply.

"I guess we have to pick them up," Rex replied.

"Thank god they are alright," Sakura sighed.

"Let's go. I know where they are now," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura nodded in agreement and they left the office at once. Little did they know the twins at the same time were learning the truth.

Xiao Long and Xiao Feng's side

"Sakura was the youngest daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. As you might already know, Fujitaka was one of the top criminal in the whole world and was wanted badly by many governments. However, he was always able to keep his identity low until one of his men betrayed him, causing his death. Sakura was very upset at that time. She was only 8 at that time, while I was 12. We used to train together a lot. She voted revenge after her training. Tomoyo as well as Meiling pledged to help Sakura with the revenge," Kit replied.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto? Isn't that the one Dad been talking about in the past with Uncle Eriol?" Xiao Long asked Xiao Feng who returned a nod.

"You two know Eriol too?" Kit asked.

"Well, he is Aunty Tomoyo's husband," Xiao Long replied.

"What?! Tomoyo's married to Eriol?!" Kit shouted in shocked, making the twins sweatdropped.

"Wait if you two were 12 and 8 at that time when you started training that young..." Xiao Feng muttered to herself, "That means that you guys are..."

"We are professional assassins," Kit replied calmly.

"Hoe!!!" Xiao Feng screeched, making Xiao Long and Kit covered their ears.

"Please Xiao Feng, we don't want to be deaf," Xiao Long replied, "Anyway, could you tell us about Aunty Sakura and Syaoran Li?"

"Syaoran Li? Where on earth did you two heard about it?" Kit asked.

"Well, we were wondering..." Xiao Feng lied.

"Syaoran Li is the idiot who played Sakura right out!" Kit shouted angrily as she stood up.

"Played?" Xiao Long asked.

"Right out?" Xiao Feng continued.

"Syaoran Li, the best CIA agent of the whole CIA department other than Rex was given a mission 12 years ago," Kit started, "His mission was to take Sakura out. Actually he wanted very much to finish her off because Sakura killed his girlfriend as well as his family. Sakura knew about his mission but she fell in love with him. I warned her before, never to trust that guy. She never listened. She was too blind to see. In the end, Li betrayed her and sent her straight to jail."

"Dad did that?" Xiao Feng asked into thin air. Kit looked at Xiao Feng whose eyes widened in shock to receive the news. Xiao Long sat still in his seat.

"You two are... Syaoran Li's children?" Kit asked, staring at the two of them. Silence was the only answer Kit received from them. Kit covered her mouth in horror. She had just let out something about their past that she shouldn't have!

"Kit, Sakura and the others are here," Teng said as she opened the door, "Kit?"

"Xiao Long, Xiao Feng, are you two okay?" Syaoran asked as he made his way towards the children. Rex and the others made their way in.

"I'm fine, Dad," Xiao Long replied, "But Xiao Feng is..."

"Xiao Feng are you alright?" Sakura asked as she bent.

"Why?" Xiao Feng whispered, "Why did you kill Lisa? Why did you have to kill grandmother? Who are you really?"

"Xiao Feng?" Sakura looked at her in confusion. What did Kit just told them?

"Just leave me alone!" Xiao Feng shouted as she ran off, pushing Sakura away from her and out of the room.

"Xiao Feng!" Syaoran called out. Everyone looked at her ran off in tears. None of them knew what had gone to her except Kit and Xiao Long.

"Teng, call Pamela to help you as well. Go after Xiao Feng," Kit told them. Teng nodded her head and left.

"So mind telling us what you told the kids?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," Kit apologized, "I didn't know they were Syaoran's children. I told them parts of your past to them."

"You told them?" Syaoran shouted.

"I didn't know," Kit replied, "They wanted to know about Sakura's past. And in exchange to know who their father is, which, is you, I told them about it."

"Not including that part," Tomoyo asked.

"No, that was the lucky thing," Kit said without her voice. (Mouth read)

"I hope Xiao Feng can get over that," Sakura said sadly. Syaoran looked at her. This is getting things out of hand.

"I want to know," Xiao Long's voice made the adults looked at him, "What exactly are you people? Who are you? You people became a total stranger to us all of a sudden. It feels like we were living in a semi-reality world. Please, tell me. What is going on?"

Everyone looked at Xiao Long and was all lost of words. How can they tell him anything and everything? They themselves were confused as well.

"Please, Dad, tell me our real mother is..." Xiao Long sobbed. His tears rolled down his cheeks.

What had they done to deserve this?

* * *

Another chapter done. Hope you people wouldn't mind about this chapter... Kinda having my mental-block again. I wonder how many mental-block I need to have a year... In all case, hope you love the chapter.

Wolf Jade, thanks for the names. I really love the name Seilin and Kimiko. I think I will use these two names. I really thank you for that. And to all, I will still need names so any suggestions? I'm still looking.

Icicle7, I'm really glad you understand. But I will let you people know it as soon as possible in the later chapters.

Kawaiitenshi, thanks for the point out. I will look into it.

Twilight-star1, they aren't really officially back together... For actual fact...

Crystalz Tearz, I know their reactions are really unrealistic. Forgive me.

Pnaixrose, they are just a gang who happen to know Sakura and the others.

Lil-star69er, they **are** Sakura's and Syaoran's children right?

And to a few of you, with the entering of Phantom Gang more things are going to reveal not only to Xiao Feng and Xiao Long but also to Sakura and Syaoran. How will Xiao Long and Xiao Feng going to react to even more surprising news? What will Sakura and Syaoran do after they learn more truth than they thought they will? Plus the entering of new characters might also lead our main characters to even more problems they faced. Wonder how they were going to handle with all these problems coming one after another, let's just see.

I will update as soon as possible. But I will have my exam next week and I haven't prepared! Oh shit, what am I going to do? I still have physics, chemistry, A-maths, E-maths... Oh my god... I'm so going to die...

Signing off and loving you people,

Kit.


	11. Learning the truth

Chapter Ten

Learning the truth

Okay... This chapter is still trying to explain things... For Sakura that is... If it is really damn boring, just close the webpage. Don't have to review.

* * *

"Please, Dad, tell me who our real mother is..." Xiao Long pleased, sobbing quietly.

"Xiao Long, I..." Syaoran looked at his son. Should he tell him the truth? All eyes were upon him but his eyes went over to meet Sakura's. Sakura looked sadly at them but made no comment.

"Why Dad? Why can't you tell us? Is it Aunty Sakura?" Xiao Long asked, looking up at his father. Syaoran was taken back by Xiao Long's words. How much had they figured out? Sakura gasped at the moment her name was mention, how on earth did they find out? Kit never told them anything about that. Even Tomoyo and Kit were shocked by Xiao Long. Well, except for Rex that was, who remained expressionless.

"Then I make my own assumption then," Xiao Long replied, "You are such a liar, Dad!" And he ran off.

"Xiao Long!" Syaoran shouted as he turned to see his son ran off as well. Chris and Evelyn appeared at the door in time to see the boy ran off.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

"Quit asking and go after the boy," Kit replied calmly. Wondering, Chris and Evelyn did as Kit said and ran after Xiao Long. Since when will things ever going to be better?

"Gomen," Sakura apologized, "I caused a lot of trouble."

"It's not your fault Sakura," Syaoran replied, "It's just not your fault. I'm partly to be blamed. I told them you were died."

"Don't worry, Teng and the others are good in their jobs. They should be able to catch up with them," Kit assured them.

"They are clever, Kit-ne-san," Tomoyo replied, "After all, they are Sakura's and Syaoran's twins."

"WHAT?!" Kit shouted a loud, "They are Sakura's and Syaoran's twins? What the hell is going on?"

"Gosh, will you not shout?" Rex asked, covering his ears in annoy, "You can easily make a person deaf you know."

"Sakura... They..." Kit looked at Sakura who turned away, with her sad expression. "You have to be kidding me."

"We aren't kidding you, Kit-ne-san," Tomoyo told her, "Xiao Long and Xiao Feng are their kids. Sakura gave birth to them before she was caught. They had been growing up under Syaoran's care for the past 12 years."

"It's not about that," Kit replied, "How am I supposed to answer to Fujitaka-sama about this?"

"He's died. You should know," Sakura replied sadly.

"I promised him to look after you before he died, Sakura. There are things that you should know when the time is right," Kit replied.

"Things that I should know?" Sakura asked, giving Kit a questionable look.

"Well, it's worth to listen isn't it?" Rex smirked.

"Shut up," Kit snapped, "Why don't you run along and find some girlfriends to be worthy of Lilica's and Leo's mother?"

"Why should I when their mother is right in front of me now?" Rex asked, playfully.

"Shut up!" Kit shouted. The rest of them gave them a weird look. Some relationship they shared there...

"Wait... You are the mother of Rex's twins?" Syaoran asked, his jaw dropped.

"Something I don't wish to mention again," Kit replied.

"That's why Sakura can't forgive Rex," Syaoran looked from Kit to Sakura.

"He just used her against my father," Sakura snapped unhappily.

"Clever plan don't you think so?" Rex smiled.

"How I wish he had killed you," Kit muttered sadly.

"Kit... " Sakura stared at Kit who looked at the floor.

"It's about time to let you know, Sakura," Kit replied, "Why your father chose to die... I've talk to Touya-ni-chan about it."

"You met Oni-chan?" Sakura asked.

"There is a reason why I don't wish you to go too close to Syaoran. I know you know he is a CIA agent and he was after your life. I warn you before... To be careful when with him... But did you listen? No. I feared you might go the same path I went... And my fear was right... You went the same path I went... Falling for the enemy... God I was so mad... But I know... I can't change the fact... The fact that you love Syaoran... The fact that you are willing to give up everything for him... Just like me..." Kit replied.

"Kit-ne-san..." Sakura was almost in tears when she heard what Kit said.

"I told you too, about my incident with Rex... But I never told you the reason he knew me..." Kit continued, "I feared. I feared you might hate me. Hate me for being so selfish. For taking your father away from you. But I didn't do that on purpose. There was a reason for it. Fujitaka-sama had a reason for it."

"What are you trying to imply Kit? Something else is going on in the black market itself?" Rex asked.

"Someone else has been controlling the black market in his hand for the past 20 years. Many of the bosses are killed over this period of time. I have no idea. Not even a single clue," Kit replied, "But one thing is for sure."

"What?" Tomoyo asked. Kit looked at Sakura who, too, was studying her and sighed.

"One thing is for sure... And that's that Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto is still alive," Kit replied. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Her mother was still alive?!

At the airport, a lady with grayish long hair and sunglasses had just walked out of the terminal and looked at the beautiful city in front of her. Through it was beautiful, to her, everything here just remained about the sad days she had in the past.

"I'm back, Fujitaka-san," she whispered the name sadly. Taking off her sunglasses, her eyes revealed a sign of pain and sadness in it.

"Welcome back, Agent," A guy with blue hair called from behind.

"Where is Rex? I told you people I will only meet up with him," the lady replied as she turned to face him.

"Sorry about it, my lady," the man replied in a smile, "But I was asked to bring you over to him."

"Where is he? Unless he is here, will I follow you," the lady snapped.

"Fear that I'm not an agent too, I see," the man smiled and revealed his ID, "The name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm a close friend of Rex and Syaoran Li, if you know him."

The lady looked expressionlessly at Eriol who simply smiled innocently at her, knowing very well the lady in front of him knew Syaoran.

"I can have that ID easily if I want to," she replied hastily.

"Anything you say, Mrs. Nadeshiko **Kinomoto**," Eriol replied, emphasizing her surname. And it immediately had an effect on the lady.

"Fine, just get me to him. And if you try any trick, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I make sure your head is off from your neck," the lady replied in annoy.

"Follow me, Mrs. Kinomoto," Eriol smiled mildly at her while leading the way, "And just call me plain old Eriol."

Back at Sakura's side, silence had taken over them for quite a while. No one spoke a single word. Who would? When they heard someone's name being mention that was suppose to be died was actually alive well? It was shocking news to Sakura and Tomoyo but not to Kit, Rex or Syaoran.

"My Mom is actually alive?" Sakura finally recovered from her shock managed to ask.

"Yes," Kit replied in short.

"Since when did you know that Mrs. Kinomoto is still alive?" Rex asked, "We had faked her death too well to let anyone know about it."

"It just never escapes our eyes," Kit replied, "After giving birth to Sakura, Fujitaka-sama had tried to ask her about the truth. The truth why she was hiding her identity from him. She knew, somehow, her identity was leaked out. She was forced to fake her death. But how can we, who are constantly faking our deaths to escape from you people, be fooled by that simple trick like that? He knew she was alive and hiding from him. He wanted to know why, that's why he wanted me to fall for your little trap. That's why he was willing let himself died. He only wanted to know if his wife, Nadeshiko-sama really loves him like he thought she did!"

"It's enough!" Sakura shouted, silencing the two of them. First, the twins were finding out about her, second, she found out about the reason why Kit didn't want her to be close to Syaoran in the past and now... What on earth was going in the past that she didn't know? How much of truth was hidden from her in the past that she yet to know? How much more of this tearing truth must she face?

Syaoran looked painfully at Sakura. He knew she was suffering in her heart and it was heartbreaking to see her in such a state. Couldn't bear anymore of the pain in him, Syaoran walked over to Sakura and hugged her tightly in his arm. Sakura was shocked at first but slowly, she relaxed herself. She needed someone, anyone to be with her right now. Moreover, it was Syaoran, someone she needed and wanted so much to be with her. What more did she want?

Just then, ringing tone was heard through-out the room. Rex took his handphone out and sighed. He excused himself and answered the phone.

"Rex speaking," he answered.

"Eriol speaking here, Rex-y boy," Eriol's voice sounded over the phone.

"What? And stop calling me that, you know I hate that name," Rex replied in an unhappy tone.

"Sure, where do you want me to bring her too?" Eriol asked, holding his laughter back. He just enjoyed laughing and teasing Rex as much as he enjoyed teasing and laughing at Syaoran.

"Alex's. I will bring the rest over," Rex replied, "The kids should be there in a moment."

"I called him, he will keep the kids there as long as possible," Eriol replied.

"Kit already sent 4 of her girls after them," Rex told him, "So don't worry."

"Sure, see you then," Eriol replied before cutting the line. Rex kept his phone and looked from Sakura with Syaoran still hugging her to Tomoyo and then to Kit who was walking towards him.

"What are you planning at?" Kit asked.

"Nothing," Rex replied, "But I need you people to co-operate with me."

"What are you driving at?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm bringing you people to meet the lady who was supposed to be died," Rex replied with a smile.

"Nadeshiko-sama?" "Oka-san?" both Sakura and Kit asked at the same time.

"So are you people coming with me?" Rex asked, keeping his smile, "'Cause she is the only one who can answer to all your questions that you people want to know."

"I'm coming along!" Sakura shouted as she looked up at Rex. She was determined to know whether her mother was really still alive.

Xiao Long had caught up with his sister Xiao Feng in no time. They knew they were being followed but they didn't care. They just wanted to get to Meiling's house. The only other place they knew where in this country. They just needed a place to slowly think about everything.

Chris and the others were trailing them the whole time and were rather impressed by their ability of running. Well, very surprising... How much longer can the two of them run from them, the trained assassins of the Phantom Gang?

* * *

Another chapter done... With my mental-block on... Sigh When would it been gone?

Kawaii Star Tenshi, Kit isn't an enemy. She is one of Sakura's closest cousins and alive other than Tomoyo.

Crystalz Tearz, I like your idea. I should consider taking your idea in my chapter.

Wolf Jade, check the next chapter out. The name's will be appearing.

Icicle7, clarifying identity in the next chapter. I promise.

Haruko-joolie, I will try to add humor or romance...

Sorry if the boringness of the story. Gomen... Kinda of having another emotion swing... Forgive me... Examination: 1 day...

By the way... I had another story on Tomoyo and Eriol. One-shot. The story title: Loving you is the last thing I know. Can go check that out. And those interested, I started a continuation of 'Falling in love with you in 10 days'. The title is: Fighting for your love and you.

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	12. Truth behind the truth Part One

Chapter Eleven

Truth behind the truth – Part one

Boring like mad... Tomorrow is my exams... So not in the real mood... Don't worry... I will edit it next time... So bear with the badly written chapter... I wrote because I feared I might forget about the ideas...

* * *

Xiao Long and Xiao Feng stopped in front of the house. As common as Syaoran's and Eriol's house. Knocking at the door, they answered almost immediately by Alex who seem to had expect their arrival.

"Get in," Alex told them. They nodded their heads and walked in. They were greeted by Meiling who hugged them and told them to the guest room. Through confused, they went to the room silently, passing by Seilin's and Yulin's noisy room. Settling themselves on the bed, their minds were still in a confuse state. They knew too much. Too much that they couldn't accept anymore truth, the truth that Sakura was, possible, their real mother. (They only made assumptions. They haven't known the truth yet.)

"Why does this have to happen on us?" Xiao Feng asked, her tears started forming at the corner of her eyes, "How can we possibly accept a killer as our mother? Killers are just heartless people."

"I don't know, Xiao Feng, I'm as confuse as you are now," Xiao Long told her as he walked over to pant his sister's head like his father always did when they were feeling low, "Everything just came crashing at us, without giving us a chance to breath. Maybe it's our fault in the first place. If we haven't engaged ourselves in finding out about Aunty Sakura, we wouldn't face this kind of situation and they wouldn't be this upset. They can continue to hide her identity from us. And we will just live normally. Act as a normal kid"

"Aunty Sakura was right," Xiao Feng sobbed, "Knowing too much only caused trouble."

"Yeahâ€ We just know too much" Xiao Long replied, his voice gentled.

"Should we listen to them explain?" Xiao Feng asked, drying her tears with her sleeves.

"Maybe, Xiao Feng. If they are willing to explain to us," Xiao Long replied as he looked across the room towards the scene outside the window. Black beyond black was the only phrase he found in his blank mind.

Chris and the others were outside the house and observed as a lady walked out of the house and towards them. They kept themselves hidden behind the bushes, but it never escaped the black hair lady with ember eyes. That lady as we all knew, was Meiling.

"I know you are out there," Meiling called out, "Tomoyo-chan had informed me about you people."

'Tomoyo? This lady knew her too?' The girls thought as they still kept themselves hidden.

Meiling sighed. How untrusting can they be?

"Call Kit-ne-san," Meiling replied, "She will explained the situation to you. Once you are done, you will understand. For now, I will leave you people alone." And she turned and walked back to the house.

"So?" Alex asked as soon as Meiling returned.

"They aren't willing to trust me, I guess," Meiling replied sadly.

"You know why," Alex replied.

"Let's hope Xiao Feng and Xiao Long can get over it," Meiling replied.

Back with Sakura, they were all in a car heading towards Alex's house. Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand tightly. She was nervous... To meet her should-be-died mother... Nadeshiko Kinomoto... She wanted to know... The reasons for her to be with her father... The reasons why she married her father...

Tomoyo was sitting next to Sakura and was looking at her who was staring blankly into the thin air. She knew Sakura was nervous as it was written all over her face. Moreover, she knew Sakura for even since they were born. How can she not have seen that nervousness in her eyes?

Kit was sitting in the front seat with Rex driving the car. She was constantly looking at the rear mirror. Not at the cars, but at Sakura. There was something else she hadn't told Sakura about. Something more shocking about Fujitaka-sama

'Guess I just tell her after I meet up with Nadeshiko-sama. There is something I need to confirm with her.' Kit thought as she looked to her side. Just then a vibration was felt in her pocket as she took her phone out and answered the phone.

"Kit speaking here," Kit answered, as she continued to look at the empty road.

"Kit, it's Teng," Teng's voice was heard from the other side.

"Yep?" Kit asked.

"We are outside a house. Quite common. Xiao Long and Xiao Feng had gone in just moment ago. The lady, more or less the owner of the house seemed to know that we are spying on them and knew about you and Tomoyo. What are we going to do?" Teng asked.

"How does the lady look like?" Kit asked.

"Ahm... Black long hair tied up at the side like a bun and ember colour eyes," Teng replied, gaining answers from the rest of the team.

"That's Meiling Li," Kit sighed while Tomoyo and the others looked towards her, "Relatives of the Li's family. Close cousin of Syaoran Li. Don't worry, she is a part of us. And you did say the twins went into her house didn't you? They will be fine. I'm coming over in all case, so why don't you settle yourself with a cup of coffee with Meiling while the rest of us come over?"

"That's a lot of things coming out of your mouth at once, Kit," Teng commented.

"Just do as I say," Kit sighed, "Meet you in no time."

"Sure," Teng replied before hanging the phone.

"They are at Meiling's place?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, according to Teng and the others," Kit replied and looked over to Rex who was smirking the whole time. "You know it the whole time?"

"What do you think?" Rex smiled.

"You planned this?" Kit asked.

"If that's what you say," Rex replied, "Syaoran."

"Yeah?" Syaoran startled when he heard his name called. He was too lost in his thoughts. The thought of telling Xiao Long and Xiao Feng that Sakura **was** their mother.

"If you wouldn't mind, stop wondering about whether you should tell the kids about the truth and help me call the HQ," Rex replied.

"HQ?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

"We haven't told them who to look for to Vic's case," Rex reminded.

"Oh... God... We forgotten about it," Syaoran gasped.

"Yeah, it's god alright. So wouldn't mind?" Rex asked.

"But I thought it was you who was supposed to be in-charged, so it should be you who should call them," Syaoran argued back.

"Syaoran" Rex sighed in dismay, "I really hope to call them but I'm driving. Unless you want me to get you people into accident."

"There wouldn't be any," the group assured him. The road was empty, without a single car within sight. Rex sweatdropped and made a frustrated face before making the phone call.

"He is such a moron," Kit complained while Tomoyo giggled a little and Sakura remained emotionless.

"Kit-ne-san," Sakura started, "Do you, by accident, know where is Nakoshi?"

"Nakoshi? Yeah, I do know. Why?" Kit asked.

"He is the guy that killed one of the CIA agents," Sakura replied, "Since you two had some relationship, I thought you might know."

"He did that? I'm totally shocked. I never thought he would dare to do that. Although he is an assassin, he never kills CIA agents. First time I guess. So unfortunate for him that Sakura-chan, you are involved here," Kit laughed.

"Where can he be found?" Rex asked, looking over to Kit.

"Just drive," Kit snapped at him.

"I want him caught," Rex replied, pulling the car to a stop. But before Kit could argue back, Sakura had immediately cut in.

"I want to meet Oka-san as soon as possible if the two of you wouldn't mind," Sakura shouted. Rex made a face and started the engine again. The rest of the journey was complete silence.

Upon reaching Meiling's house, Eriol was already outside the house with his arm crossed and waiting for them to arrive. As soon as the car stopped, Tomoyo got out of the car and ran towards her husband and hugged him. Eriol smiled and looked at Rex and the others who walked towards them.

"Agent Kinomoto is in the living room along with the four ladies you talked about. They are currently having tea with Alex and Meiling," Eriol reported.

"I think they had enjoyed themselves," Rex smiled, "Let's go in."

Meiling's house was as big as Tomoyo's as Sakura thought it should be. The white walls and the wooden flooring made Sakura even wondered if Meiling really chose the house. It's just didn't feel like her style.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, noticing that Sakura was 'inspecting' the whole house with great interest.

"Nothing, Syaoran," Sakura just smiled, "Just wondering."

"Wondering why I choose wooden flooring and white for the wall?" Meiling's voice made Sakura looked over to Meiling whose hands were at her hips and smirking at her.

"Meiling-chan" Sakura sweatdropped.

"We are not here to fight," Rex reminded. As the gang walked into the room. Chris and the others were sitting on the sofa and a lady was standing in front of the window.

"I had sent the kids upstairs," Meiling replied.

"Kit," Chris and the others called, "Sakura-sama."

It was almost at the mention of Sakura's name, the lady was snapped out of her thoughts and spin around to face the group. Her black eyes, filled with shocked, scanned them and stopped on Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura looked at the lady. Her hair, her eyes, her everything. It all fixed the lady in the picture she saw when she was young.

"Oka-san?" Sakura let out a voice to ask.

"Sakura-chan, is that really you?" The lady asked as shock as Sakura was, looking from Sakura to Kit who stood beside her, "Kit"

"Nice to see you again, Nadeshiko-sama. It's been eighteen years since I last seen you," Kit replied, as she bowed.

"Yes, eighteen years since I last seen you and Sakura and Tomoyo, if I'm not wrong, that lady with purplish hair, and never the least, Meiling, I met her just now," Nadeshiko replied.

"You are really Oka-san?" Sakura asked again as she took a step forward.

"The one and only," Nadeshiko replied, "Why don't you come and give me a hug like you used to do when you see your father, Fujitaka-san?"

Sakura almost burst into tears like a little girl as she ran into the hug of Nadeshiko's who hugged her little daughter tightly in her arms and panted her head to calm her down.

"We need to talk," Syaoran started, "There is still things I do not understand. And I want my answers."

"You will have your answer, Syaoran, in a minute," Kit replied, making a face that Syaoran was very impatient for get his answer, "Chris, Evelyn, Pamela, Teng, I need you to excuse yourself for a while."

"Why?" Pamela asked.

"Please," Kit pleased. Signing, the group left the room while Meiling told them they could use the study room at the second level.

"Let's sit down and we will slowly, well it might take ages, explain things you want to know as much as possible. But there is a possibility that some of which we might not assure it," Rex smiled as he sat down.

* * *

Twists in stories are common. That makes the story interesting right? Anyway, forgive me. Sakura's reaction is really childish. It kinda of weird having a 28 years old girl doing that. I should had made her act differently!!! I should have made her hate Nadeshiko for leaving her and her father!!! What is wrong with me?!!!

And to wolf jade, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your name. Hope you don't mind me using your name. And Kristen (The one in the story: Fighting for your love and you.) is not some crazy woman, but a woman with some permanent head damage, causing her to act strangely sometimes. That's all

My exam is tomorrow and I'm entering the last chapter for now. Hope I score well. Since my mom and dad is nagging me for to go and study now. Hope you like the chapter. If it's not good, don't review. (Although I can't stop you.)

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	13. Truth behind the truth Part Two

Chapter Twelve

Truth behind the truth – Part Two

It's a little boring and it's all explanations... Although not very thing... It's the mid... Hope you enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Sakura sat beside Nadeshiko, her hands hold Nadeshiko's hand very tightly. Syaoran just smiled mildly, but felt a little lonely.

"First of all, what do you people want to know?" Rex asked.

"Reasons why in the first place you know Sakura and Kit, and of course, Nadeshiko Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked before anyone else did.

"Something that comes out of your mouth is always something I don't wish to answer," Rex replied, "And did I tell you, you are getting bad influence from Eriol."

"I heard that, Rex. Just spill everything out alright," Eriol complained.

"Fine!" Rex smiled nervously, "Nadeshiko, here, was assigned before us to take the Kinomoto out. The order was passed down by my father, himself. Nadeshiko and her former partner, Frank, were sent to the Kinomoto as undercovers."

"Undercovers?" Sakura asked, looking at Nadeshiko who remained expressionless.

"Five years later, my father was assassinated," Rex said sadly, "I was taken into the CIA under the protection program. However, I was asked to work in this case on the Kinomoto's. Well, not really involved. That's how I knew Nadeshiko."

"Wait, I know Nadeshiko and Frank were CIAs, so what is it got to do with Sakura's father, Sakura or Kit?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm getting there, Syaoran. Don't be so impatient!" Rex made a face at him. At least all the rest were listening and not interrupting him at all. "Nadeshiko fell in love with Fujitaka-san and she married him. Frank was angry. He was madly in love with her. He reported the situation to us. They saw her actions were unacceptable."

"I didn't want Fujitaka-san to get hurt. I love him, as much as I love my children," Nadeshiko replied, "I will do anything for him."

"Yes, yes, I understand. But Frank didn't. I can't stop him from loving you. I only could, asked him to stay out of your business," Rex sighed.

"Frank is my father," Kit replied, "I was right about him not loving my mother. But something else was bothering me. Isn't it a little too young for you to be a CIA at that time?"

"I was my father's son and was taught with all the essential skills. And in all case, I was asked, in my father's wish, to continue the case for him. I was the only one who knew the case well, other than my father," Rex explained, "But of course, I was not allowed to be in-charge totally. I was too young to handle it. But the president allowed my presence in the CIA investigation. He told me I will be recruited when I am 16. In the same case as Syaoran."

"How about Eriol? I don't think he is more than 28," Syaoran replied.

"I was taken in because of my hacking skills you moron," Eriol replied.

"Hacking?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, I want to know everything," Sakura silenced the boys, "Please, Rex, continue. I want to know what exactly was going on in the past."

Nodding his head, Rex continued, "As you heard, Kit's mother, Yumi who is Fujitaka's little sister, married Frank. He did that for a reason. He knew, Yumi was Fujitaka's weakness as well. He couldn't use Nadeshiko against Fujitaka. He loved her and wanted her for his own. We knew he was in serious trouble, he didn't report about the situation. But it was a good thing Nadeshiko did. I warned her to be careful of him not to rein the plan. And I was right about it again. He almost reined the plan."

"My mother killed him. She knew he was using her against her brother, Fujitaka-sama. She killed him," Kit replied, "My mother killed my father."

"We received that news from Nadeshiko," Rex put out an expressionless expression, "Though we felt sad, we felt relieve as well. He didn't rein our plan before it really started."

"I wonder if you people have any heart," Sakura whispered out loud.

"We do, Sakura," Rex replied, "And let me put it in this way, if I was not the one who was in-charge, Sakura, your mother, Nadeshiko will not be alive."

"I wouldn't?" Nadeshiko let out shock in her voice.

"The president was angry about your action and wanted you to be dead. That's why I wanted you to fake your death," Rex replied, "I knew, by then, the president had something on his sleeves. I kept Nadeshiko's identity low and kept her at your place, at your sensei's place."

"My house?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, your house. She worked as a maid. She can keep her eyes on Sakura and Kit as well as Touya, Sakura's brother," Rex sighed.

"I want to be near you," Nadeshiko replied smiling a little, "I want to see my Sakura grow up. Even if it was harsh on you, and I wanted so much to tell you I was always at your side, I kept my identity. I knew I can't let my identity be known. I'm sorry."

"Fujitaka-sama knew you are alive," Kit replied, "That's where I come in."

"Yes, he was clever. I could no longer hide her anymore. Fujitaka was figuring things out fast. It was a good thing I was 16 by that time. I immediately requested to get engage in meeting you, Kit and make use of you to distract him," Rex said honestly, "But the plan was backfired, when Fujitaka actually was using you against me."

"Wait, my father died when I was 8, and you are, here, what? 32 years old?" Sakura asked, "It wasn't possible."

"No, it is possible, Sakura-san," Nadeshiko replied, her left hand was over her mouth as if she was in deep thought, "Fujitaka is always on the run. He can easily fake his death."

"Yes, he faked his death and left the house," Kit replied, closing her eyes, "He told me not to tell you anything about this. But I guess I still have to tell you about this. He wanted to know if Nadeshiko-sama had also loved him, but he can't bear to leave you waiting for his return. So, he decided to fake his death."

"I heard from Nakuru and Yukito, it was Yukito who caused the death of Father," Sakura shouted.

"Yes, they are the one who killed him, alright," Kit replied, "But please listen Sakura. Fujitaka-sama had his reasons why he faked his death. He didn't wish to have a heart that will hold him back. He knew he might not return. He loves you, Sakura. He can't stand the thought of you waiting for his return. It will affect his actions."

"I know but..." Sakura looked at the floor. She knew, she understood how her father felt. She would do the same if she was in the same shoe.

"Kit and I were going out that time; I knew very well what I was doing. Kit knew also," he made a face while Kit smirked, "I fell into the trap they set. I was forced to make a decision. It's either I choose her or Nadeshiko."

"You choose Nadeshiko," Kit reminded him.

"I have to!" Rex shouted, "I can't let out top-secret. I can get myself killed."

"In all case, Sakura, your father asked Rex where he could find Nadeshiko-sama," Kit continued, "But Rex refused to say. Disappointed, he came back in secret. It was then he heard that you had completed the training which was schedule to be done in 4 years and you completed it in 4 months. He was rather surprised. And more surprising news came to him, that Touya was missing and Yukito had been going out with you Sakura."

"Don't remind me how dumb I was. So drowned in his love that I didn't realized he's the enemy," Sakura snapped. Syaoran made his eyes roll.

"He was gaining power," Kit replied, ignoring Sakura, "Fujitaka sensed the danger to let you be with him. He went to him and pleased him to let go of you."

"Oto-san what?" Sakura asked in shock.

"He pleased Yukito to let you go," Kit replied, "And Yukito came up with the offer of wanting him to help his ambitious of taking over the government."

"I know his little offer," Sakura made a face, recalling that disgusting face that was on Yukito's face when he told her about it.

"Fujitaka-sama refused," Kit replied, "Before he could leave the place, he was countered and Yukito took the chance and killed him."

"You spoke as if you were there," Alex said finally. He and his wife, Meiling had completely kept silence as well as Tomoyo.

"I was there. I saw the whole event happening," Kit replied painfully, "Fujitaka-sama protected me from them. He asked me to protect Sakura for him and tell her everything about the case when she is older."

"He protected you?!" Rex, Sakura and Nadeshiko almost shouted at the same time. Kit stared at them and nodded her head. Sakura looked at Kit. Her father protected Kit? It sounded a little ridiculer but it was believable. Nadeshiko looked at that lady. She knew Kit was a nice girl but her husband actually protecting her actually meant that he actually had feeling for her. Rex was feeling rather bitter. He knew, from her voice, Kit had something for that guy too.

"If that's what I think you are thinking," Kit replied nervously, "It's not what you think."

"My husband, Fujitaka-san will never do so much if he didn't have feelings for you," Nadeshiko replied sadly.

"Nadeshiko-sama..." Kit was rather lost of words.

"Fine, can I ask something?" Eriol coughed to get everyone's attention, "So what is exactly our assignment?"

"I'm actually finding out the relation between Mafia and the President," Rex replied, "There is why I used the current case to bring all of you together."

"Mafia?!" Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo shouted out loud. Kit, Syaoran, Nadeshiko, Alex and Eriol looked at them in shocked. What had made them shout?

"Shh... Don't shout it out loud will you? What's wrong with you people?" Rex asked.

"Meiling," Sakura looked at Meiling as well as Tomoyo.

"I know," Meiling looked at the floor, "It might be dangerous if I got involved here."

"Is there something you girls are hiding?" Eriol asked, looking at his wife for answer. Tomoyo avoided his eyes.

"Nothing, really," Sakura lied. Mafia... It was dangerous for them to get really involved in this case. For even since they were young, the Mafia had been their best partner in gaining weapons. It was even more dangerous for Meiling to be involved. Meiling was also in contact with the Mafia. It will be a risk.

"I think I will need to talk to the group, they might come in handy," Kit replied.

"Why do you think so?" Rex asked.

"Chris's husband is a Mafia," Kit replied in short, "Any problem?"

"Chris's husband's a what?!" Meiling asked.

"A Mafia," Kit repeated, "What's the big problem?"

"Mafia's dangerous," Tomoyo shouted.

"Not to me," Kit smirked, as she walked out of the room.

"Wait! Kit-ne-san!" Meiling shouted as she ran after Kit and Tomoyo following closely behind her.

"What's with her?" Rex asked.

"No idea," Eriol replied.

"Just to remind you, Syaoran, Xiao Long and Xiao Feng are in the guest's room," Alex told them.

"Thanks for the reminder," Syaoran replied, "I was still wondering whether to tell them the truth."

"Syaoran," Sakura called out his name. Syaoran looked at Sakura's sad face. How was him going to tell them? How would they accept a killer as their mother? Why? How?

"Go ahead and tell them I'm their mother."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran's eyes widened, "What if they can't accept you?"

"It's up to them," Sakura smiled mildly; "We have to respect their decisions. It's up to them whether or not they accept me as their mother."

"Mother? What is going on, Sakura-san?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh... That...Ahm..." Sakura looked nervously at her mother. She didn't know how to tell her mother. Well, she didn't know where to start explaining.

"Agent Li?" Nadeshiko asked Syaoran as she saw her daughter's tongue seem all tied up.

"That's another story, Mrs. Kinomoto," Syaoran replied.

"Whose children are those?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked back at her daughter.

"Ahm..." Sakura felt herself retreat a little from her mother, "Syaoran's..."

Nadeshiko stared at Sakura and then at Syaoran with her mouth widen in shocked.

"Agent Li's..." Nadeshiko managed to speak, "When?"

"12 years ago," Rex answered for them, "Apparently you are not keeping up to date. Your daughter used to be an assassin."

"I know she is an assassin!" Nadeshiko shouted, "But what has it got to do with Sakura?"

"Phantom Cherry," Sakura whispered, "I'm Phantom Cherry." Nadeshiko blinked at her daughter who avoided her eyes and stared at the floor.

"You are that assassin?" Nadeshiko asked, her eyes gentled. Sakura nodded her head in reply.

Just then, a voice made the gang looked at the doorway at the source of voice.

"Dad? Mom?" Xiao Feng asked in a timid voice as she stood there with Xiao Long behind her.

* * *

Another chapter done... I mean part done... Hai... Sorry about the cliffhanger... Kinda of getting out of ideas to write... My brain cells are getting eaten up by the exams... Save me!!! I'm so going to fail them all!!! And I finally let Xiao Feng called Sakura, Mom!

Lil-star69er, thanks for your good luck... I really need all the luck I could get... To pass my exams...

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, I thought you should have guessed it... Since I never mention about Sakura's mother right from the start... In all case, now you know.

Tien-chan, if you want, I wouldn't mind adding you in, since I need another chapter for someone... heehee... I wouldn't tell you that character...

I'm in the mid of exams... So forgive if this chapter is really not up to standard... Gomen... Really... Like I always say... If it's not good, please don't review...

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	14. Truth behind the truth Part Three

Chapter thirteen

Truth behind the truth – Part three

I'm not sure if this is boring but I hope you people enjoyed it.

* * *

"Dad? Mom?" Xiao Feng stood at the doorway with her brother, Xiao Long behind her. She had picked up her courage... To call Sakura, Mom.

Sakura was filled with joy when she heard Xiao Feng called her Mom. She was so positive that Xiao Feng was calling **her** that. For the past 12 years, she had wanted so much to hear her children call her that. Sakura covered her mouth in joy; she was in a state that was way beyond speechless.

"I think I will leave you people for now," Rex stood up and turned to leave, hinting Alex and Eriol to leave as well. Noticing the hint, Alex and Eriol stood up and left without a word, with Rex, leaving Sakura, Syaoran, Nadeshiko, Xiao Long and Xiao Feng, who by then had taken their seats.

"I want to know everything Father," Xiao Long spoke up as he faced Syaoran, "What exactly is going on? Why did you lie to us that mother had always been died?"

"Xiao Long... I..." Syaoran paused. He was still hesitated to tell the twins about the truth.

"Agent Li, Sakura, are they the ones?" Nadeshiko finally raised her voice to ask. She was shocked when she saw the twins. Xiao Feng had their eyes. The same emerald eyes she and Sakura had.

"Yes, Mother," Sakura replied, nodding her head.

"Mother?" Xiao Feng asked as she and her brother looked over to face Nadeshiko with shock.

"Wait, she is our grandmother?!" Xiao Long shouted.

"Xiao Long!" Syaoran shouted, forcing Xiao Long to be silence.

"It's alright, Agent Li," Nadeshiko smiled, "Naturally they will be surprise. Since they didn't know the truth yet."

"Please, Mrs. Kinomoto, just call me Syaoran," Syaoran told Nadeshiko.

"And just call me Mother, Syaoran-kun," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yes...Mother..." Syaoran blushed. For the last 14 years, he had never called anyone 'Mother', even since his mother passed away.

"Syaoran, are you ready to tell the truth?" Sakura asked as she got herself to sit beside him and held his hands in hers. Syaoran felt her hands cold against his, sweaty as well. She was pretty nervous and so was him.

"Where do we even start?" Syaoran asked.

"From the part where Dad's lover died?" Xiao Long suggested, "I wasn't sure about the whole event that happened before. But Xiao Feng doesn't know much about the part on Dad's lover."

"Oh... Well... I don't think Sakura knew that well either," Syaoran smirked as he looked at Sakura who blushed.

"I do know a little," Sakura made a face.

"Fine then, I will start a little before that," Syaoran sighed before continuing. This was going to be a tough day for him, Sakura and everyone who were involved in **that** case to learn so many truths at once.

"Sakura, as you two might have already figured out, was Phantom Cherry, one of the top assassins during that period of time, 12 years ago. I was assigned by Rex, that guy you saw earlier with us, to assist him into engaging the meeting of Sakura Kinomoto, while he will be with Kit; I think you met her too. (Xiao Long and Xiao Feng nodded their heads.) Our mission was to take them down and put them to justice.

However, things didn't go as well. Phantom Cherry was deadly dangerous. Whoever met her, all died under her hands. Many agents were killed during the process of seducing her but in fact, were all seduced by Sakura. I was asked to take the assignment in secret. No one, not even the woman I loved at that time knew I was assigned to this project." Syaoran paused and took another breath.

"That lady is?" Sakura asked.

"Lisa Tinwood," Syaoran replied while Sakura gasped in shocked when she heard the name, "The lady I loved and the lady you killed, Sakura. I lied to her about not taking the assignment of persuading of you which I really didn't, as I only meet you at occasions to check your movements. But I took over the case right after her death. I was devastated by her death and vowed to catch Sakura on her behalf... But never did I expect myself to fall in love with her... To fall in love with the lady who killed Lisa and my family..."

"The Li's had always been a threat in the Kinomoto's family. They were talented in their skills, never-the-less, they were helping various government in the search of the Kinomoto," Nadeshiko replied, "That's what Fujitaka-san told me. He enjoyed having the Li's around. So I don't see the reason why Fujitaka-san will ask anyone to kill your family, Agent Li."

"Meiling told me that as well," Syaoran replied, "But if it's not the Kinomoto, who will be this cruel?"

"Yukito Tsukishiro," Sakura whispered out the name. So soft that no one had heard her. Her mind was filled with hatred the moment she recalled that name. She sweared she would never forgive that guy.

"In all case," Syaoran sighed, "It took me a while before I managed to start going out with Sakura. It was about six months after before we have any further relationship."

"So you **are** the one who put Mom into jail!" Xiao Feng shouted.

"That was my job," Syaoran told her. Sakura looked over to Syaoran. The same words she heard when she was caught by him 12 years ago, the words that hurt her deep into her heart, and the words that will haunt her in the night. Sakura held Syaoran's hand tighter in her hands, and Syaoran felt the tightening of the hold and looked at Sakura who was, by then, looking at the ground. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Sakura," Syaoran's eyes gentled as he spoke, "You are just doing what you think was appropriate at that time."

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," Sakura's expression saddened.

"It should be I who should be saying sorry," Syaoran smiled mildly; "I was the one who put you in jail, took away your twins, well our twins, and practically everything from you. I was the one who lied about not loving you, which in fact I was madly in love with you. I'm sorry."

"This lady here," Xiao Long started as he looked Nadeshiko, "You say you are our grandmother. How can you prove you really are our grandmother?"

"Brother, don't be disrespectful. Haven't Dad taught you any manner?" Xiao Feng snapped.

"If that's what you want," Nadeshiko smiled as she took out her contact lens and revealing her emerald eyes to the twins who stared in shocked at Nadeshiko. "This is coloured lens, one of the protective measures."

"I'm pretty sure she is your grandmother," Syaoran sighed.

"But, Dad, you are the one who say don't trust any lady," Xiao Long protested.

"I didn't say you can't trust your own mother or grandmother, and beside, you don't believe me either. I'm your father and a guy. Unless you are implying that I'm a lady too," Syaoran smirked at his son who felt a sudden shiver in his spine. This wasn't looking too good.

"I didn't say that, Father..." Xiao Long laughed nervously as to cover his fear that was building in him.

"But you are trying to imply that," Syaoran said in a half playful, half frustrated tone as he stood up, "And you are so going to pay for it."

"Woo..." Xiao Long dodged Syaoran's first 'attack' as he jumped from his seat and landed on the floor, before running towards Sakura and hid himself in her arms. Sakura smiled and panted Xiao Long's head while Syaoran burst out into laughter which was later joined by the rest.

Kit was standing outside the room and listening to the group laughing in the room. She sighed in relief.

"I think they are having fun in there," Rex smiled as he walked over to Kit.

"I'm glad Sakura find someone who loved her true in his heart," Kit replied, her eyes gentled.

"You are still as caring as before," Rex told her, "You never change a bit."

"I never told Sakura that my twins are also 12 years old, did I?" Kit smiled as she faced Rex. Her brown eyes revealed behind her spectacular, as she stared straight into Rex's grayish eyes.

"Nope, you never told her that," Rex sighed, closing his eyes, trying to ignore her enchanting eyes.

"I asked Chris to inform her husband to be careful of the Mafia. Evelyn and the others are trying to contact their husband to help as well," Kit sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"So you are going to help us?" Rex asked.

"If it is for Sakura's sake, I'm willing to risk everything. But of course, I can't cause trouble for the rest of my friends," Kit told him.

"You are willing to risk everything just for Sakura?" Rex asked, his expression couldn't hide any of his worries away.

"Yes, everything," Kit replied, recalling Fujitaka's face, "Even if it means for me to loss my life in the process."

"But, Kit... What about the children? We can't leave them alone in the house while we are gone. It will be dangerous," Rex replied.

"I think all of our children are wise and clever, so I guess it will be wise for us to gather the kids at this place. I don't think anyone will reject that idea. They can interact with each other as well and we can ensure their safety if one of us can look after them. And I have a feeling there are spies within the CIA now," Kit replied.

"Spies?" Rex asked, half in shock.

"I will check it up, so you and the others try to gather the children together okay?" Kit asked as she turned to leave. Rex reached out his hand to pull her back, into his arm and kissed her by the lips. Kit just stared blankly into the thin air, taken back by his action.

"Promise me you will be fine, Kit," Rex told her as he pulled away from Kit, "I don't wish to lose you in this case."

"I will be careful," Kit smiled, "I promise."

Meanwhile, in a place unknown, a man with black hair walked along the empty harbor in the darken night. He checked his surrounding before he entered a warehouse. It was pitch-black with certain area lighted by the moonlight that shone through the windows above.

"You are here," A lady's voice sounded through-out the place.

"Yes..." The man replied. His voice was shivering. His body was trembling. "I killed that man you asked me to kill."

"Good," The lady replied, "I'm glad you have done your job very fast."

"I'm afraid. Now the CIA will be on my trail," the man replied.

"Don't worry, I will help you," The lady told him as she walked into view, "I will make sure they wouldn't find you or **kill** you."

"Really?!" The man asked.

"Yes," The lady smirked as she leveled her gun.

_Bang!_

The man fell right in front of her in a pool of blood. The lady walked over to the body and fired another two bullets into the man. Under the moonlight, her face was revealed. It was Veronica Tinwood.

"Goodbye, Nakoshi. Thanks for the help. Now you don't have to worry if anyone finds you," Veronica whispered, "Well, well, it's about time to revenge for my sister."

"You just killed Nakoshi, didn't you?" A man asked.

"You were here the whole time?" Veronica asked as she turned around to face that guy as he walked into the light. His long reddish hair tied at the back and his black eyes sent a chill into the atmosphere.

"What do you think, Veronica dear?" The man asked as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm getting rather impatient now, Riddle," Veronica replied, "I want revenge on that Cherry Blossom."

"Patient... Veronica," Riddle replied, "I need to get hold of their trusts. Especially they are all top agents in the whole CIA."

"I thought you say you were the best out of them all," Veronica smirked as Riddle wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm the best out of them all. But still," Riddle replied as he looked at her, "There is Rex."

"What's that guy going to do with my revenge?" Veronica asked.

"I bet he is having something on his sleeves. We have to finish him before he ruins our plans," Riddle told her.

"And right after, we can kill Ian," Veronica laughed, "He is almost useless to us now."

"All we need is his capital," Riddle replied, "The rest is nothing."

"You say it," Veronica gave him a kiss on his cheek while Riddle smirked.

Let the fun game began.

* * *

I'm done with this chapter for now. The game is so going to start. If this is a cliffhanger, forgive me. I didn't mind it. Let's just pray for my exam to pass... (Started to pray. Just joking.) In all case, hope you like this chapter. Forgive me if there is any mistake in there. And I will try to update as soon as possible but I still have to go to school and I have another round of exam is less than a month time. X.x

I wrote a one-shot story for Sakura and Syaoran. You people out there can check it out. The title is 'Love Prank'. Here goes the summary.

Title: Love Prank

Rating: PG-13 just in case

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li had hated each other even since they knew each other. Now in High school, they still hate each other and will pick fight with each other. But even since another girl entered the school and their class, Syaoran began to chase the new girl and completely ignored Sakura. What is Sakura going to do? (SxS, might be OOC. I'm not sure. One-shot)

It's about it. Hope you like that story as well.

Signing off with love,

Kit.


	15. The carnivalPlus read the notice at the ...

Chapter Fourteen

The carnival

* * *

"Mommy, Seilin just hit me," Kimiko complained as she ran to Tomoyo. 

"Kimiko... Don't be so petty will you? Seilin, be nice to Kimiko too," Tomoyo told Kimiko and Seilin.

"Yes," They chanted and left.

"They really have fun with their time together don't they?" Sakura asked.

"You said it," Tomoyo replied, "I thought I had another few more children."

"But it's nice for them to be together while we do our jobs, don't you agree?" Meiling asked.

"But I wondered what happened to Kit-ne-san and the others," Sakura told them.

Another week had passed. Syaoran and the others were back in their offices doing their jobs. Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo had been trying to gather information through their network systems but nothing seems to be able to do the trick. They also lost communication with Kit and her gang. Even so, they were rather busier than usual. The reason was simple. All the kids were gathered under one roof. So just imagine what trouble they caused to Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo. And mind you, they were all clever children.

"Aunty Sakura! Lilica just scolds vulgar language at me," Yulin shouted.

"Yulin, Lilica!" Meiling shouted.

"Sorry, Aunty Sakura," Lilica shouted back.

"What's wrong with them today? They seems to be hyper-active today," Sakura asked as she sat back and looked at Tomoyo and Meiling who shook their heads.

"What's today's date?" Meiling asked.

"30th October. Why?" Tomoyo replied.

"Nothing special that happens today, as far as I recall," Meiling replied.

"30th October?!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and stared at her friends in shock.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, in confusion as well as Meiling.

"How can I forget about today?" Sakura questioned herself, "It's Xiao Long's and Xiao Feng's birthdays!"

"Their what?!" Meiling and Tomoyo shouted in union.

"No wonder they are so hyper today," Sakura replied, "How careless am I?"

"Finally got the message I see," A boy with brownish hair smiled as he stood there at the doorway.

"Leo, your mom did warn you to be polite," Tomoyo reminded the boy.

"No problem, ladies," Leo smiled, "But I'm the representative of the TM gang."

"TM?" they gave Leo a weird look.

"It's something we came up after we met," Leo smiled even brighter, "I'm the chair-person, Leo. Xiao Long is the vice-chair-person. Yulin is the secretary and Kimiko is the vice-secretary. Eric is the planner."

"What exactly is this TM gang?" Sakura smirked, as she listened to Leo introducing the members one by one.

"A gang that's all," Leo replied.

"The aim?" Tomoyo asked.

"To gain your attention on Xiao Long's and Xiao Feng's birthday," Leo replied without hesitation.

"That's the aim?" Meiling asked in an unbelievable tone.

"You ladies seem to be very caught up in your job so we thought of plans to get your attention," Leo explained.

"And you people really did caught our attentions," Sakura smiled, "Now tell me, what else do you want from us?"

"Simple," Leo winked his left eyes at Sakura, and took out a piece of advertisement, "This."

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo stared at the piece of paper. It was on the latest event happening downtown. The carnival.

"Carnival?" Sakura asked, as they looked at Leo.

"Bingo!" Leo replied.

"All of you?" Meiling asked.

"Yes, all of us want to go," Leo replied.

"We can't bring all of you at once," Tomoyo replied.

"Especially we have two pregnant women here," Sakura replied.

"We can ask..." Before Leo could finish, the opening of the front door alerted the group.

"We are back," Syaoran, Alex, Rex and Eriol shouted as they got themselves into the house. They had a bad time at the office.

"Welcome back, how did the day go?" Sakura asked as Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo went to greet them.

"Terrible," they replied in unison. The girls smiled nervously at their reactions.

"Now we solve the problem didn't we?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" The guys (Syaoran, Eriol, Rex and Eriol.) stared at Leo then to the girls.

"That's a long story," Sakura sighed, shooking her head.

Meanwhile, Kit was sitting in front of her lap-top and working her head off. Nothing seems to be right. None of the things she found was making any senses to her.

"Who exactly is behind all these planning?" Kit whispered.

"Kit, we picked up something," Teng told Kit who sighed and walked over to them. Taking the ear-piece from Teng, Kit wore it and listened in silence.

"_Things are going according to plan, Veronica," A man's voice said._

"_Really? That's great. I want my revenge on Cherry Blossom as soon as possible," Veronica replied._

"_Rex was severely blamed by the president. He didn't know I was the one who sent the deceive information," The man laughed._

"_Serve him right. He was going to ruin the plan," Veronica replied._

"_I will make him lose his job as well. Then I will make to the top," The man replied in a serious tone._

"_Don't forget about our plan, Riddle," Veronica replied._

"_How can I even forget? You are my life," Riddle smiled._

"_I love you," Veronica told him._

"_Same to you, my dear," Riddle replied._

By then, Kit had taken down the ear-piece. Veronica... Riddle... These two names were familiar to her... She wondered where she had heard them.

"Kit?" Teng called again, snapping Kit right out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Kit asked. Teng pointed to her ear-piece, hinting her to wear the ear-piece. Kit wore it once more. The voice came back.

"_Should we get back to business?" Riddle asked._

"_You say it," Veronica told him._

"_I want Ian died now," Riddle told him._

"_Ian?! Why?" Veronica's voice sounded a little surprised._

"_I'm afraid Ian might become a threat," Riddle replied honestly._

"_He wouldn't," Veronica assured him._

"_We have to be careful. I want him to be done," Riddle told her._

"_And?" Veronica's voice was sounded a little sarcastic._

"_My point is I can't kill him. It will be out of my power," Riddle sighed._

"_So?" Veronica was sounding a little irritated._

"_I want you to kill him," Riddle got to the point. _

"..." _Veronica was silenced by his words._

"_Veronica?" Riddle called out._

"_I understand. I will ask him to the carnival at downtown. I will finish him there," Veronica told him._

"_I will wait for your reply then," Riddle's voice sounded very happy with Veronica's answer._

"_Love you," Veronica told him before hanging the phone._

"The line is cut," Evelyn replied.

"Apparently," Kit replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"Stay here and stay put?" Pamela asked.

"The carnival they were talking about. Does anyone of you know about it?" Kit asked.

"I heard about it," Chris replied, "It's here for a month or so."

"Chris is always so interested in carnival," Evelyn teased.

"So what?" Chris asked, making a face.

"Enough," Kit silenced them, "We are going to this carnival. At all cost, I want to stop them from killing Ian."

"Why?" Teng asked.

"Because he might be the key to knowing who is behind the plan," Kit replied, "And I got a hunch that those two on the phone are part of the plan." Little did she know she was so right about it.

Back at the house, the kids were running about to gather their things while Sakura and the rest looked at them dashing about. Man, some kids they were. Now they had to bring all 12 kids with them. In addition, there were two pregnant women.

"Come on, you people are really slow," Rex told the kids.

"We are done!" They shouted as they gathered in front of the adults, causing them to sigh.

"Remember," Syaoran reminded them, "While at the carnival, we want full cooperation from you people. You are old enough to look after each other and yourself. Stay in a group and stay close to us. We will have our hands full if all of you shattered about the carnival. If you happen, accidentally, to be lost, remember to go back to the entrance of the carnival, do you understand me?"

"Yes!" They chanted happily, especially Xiao Long and Xiao Feng.

"Let's go then, Sakura, please led the way," Alex told Sakura who replied him a nod and turned to leave first followed by Meiling and Tomoyo, shortly with the kids and the guys. They decided to take a walk to the carnival since it was near their place. Sakura and the gang kept their senses on top alert. The kids, on the other hand, were busily talking about the games they were going to play, but what they didn't know was that this trip was going to be one of their worst nightmares.

The nightmare of terror and horror of the game.

* * *

Just updating this chapter so I can give a notice to you people. I will be stopping the story for a while. A month or so... Sorry... I know I was going to the climax but all was due to my GCSE 'O' Level examination which is a very important exam for me to further my studies. Don't worry. I will still try to write some parts and put it up if that's possible. Busy life I have here... Gomen... And if this chapter isn't very good, please forgive me... I only wanted to tell you this news... But I don't wish to disappoint you people too... So I wrote this chapter... Gomen... Please forgive me...

Sunnflower, I hope the story don't get even confusing for you in the end. And I hope you understand this chapter.

Kinda busy with me things for now. See you in the next chapter then.

Signing off and loving you people,

Kit.


	16. Carnival Trouble! Part one

Chapter Fifteen

Carnival trouble! Part one

* * *

"Seilin, let's play roller-coaster!!" Yulin shouted as she pulled her sister along. 

"Yulin, you know the rules," Leo stated as he looked over to them.

"And beside, how many times do you want to play that? We had played it for like five times?" Xiao Long sighed, scratching his head.

"And you have been screaming the whole time, Xiao Long. You are just scared of roller-coaster ride aren't you?" Kimiko smirked as she asked.

"I'm not!" Xiao Long protested.

"Enough," Leo silenced them causing them to look at him in a weird look, "I'm telling you people the last time. Celebrating Xiao Long's and Xiao Feng's birthday is part of this plan. Not all. Our main plan was to get our necessary things together."

"In a carnival?" Lilica asked as she looked at her brother.

"All we need is basic things," Leo smiled at his sister, while hinting to her that he had something to tell her alone.

"Basic things?" Ai asked.

"Food!!!" Alfred shouted in joyous while the rest sweatdropped, "What?"

"Yes, food," Xiao Feng coughed, "But say, Alfred, can you be a little less... ahm... over-reacting?"

"Opps... Sorry," Alfred apologized.

"How?" Al asked in a strict voice.

"Shooting games," Philip told him as he pointed over to the shooting range game stall.

"Sound like fun," Eric said as he took a step forward.

"I will leave the games to you Eric, Xiao Long, Philip. Girls, I need you to cheer for them," Leo replied.

"Why?" Seilin asked.

"To prevent the raise of suspicion?" Yulin asked.

"No," Leo replied, "But just does as I say. Trust me."

"Ahmm... Okay..." both Seilin and Yulin replied in unison.

"Come on. Let's go," Xiao Long told them and looked over to Leo who nodded his head and turned to leave with his sister, Lilica. All of a sudden, he felt something that feared him as if something bad was going to happen.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Xiao Long thought. 'Maybe I'm worrying too much.' He walked towards the rest of the group. Little did he know his instinct was right.

Meanwhile, Leo and Lilica were walking down towards the haunted mansion. They watched their surrounding as they stopped in front of the mansion.

"Is this the place, brother?" Lilica asked.

"Yes," Leo replied in short, "But don't you feel a little weird?"

"You mean a little too quiet," Lilica replied as she moved closer to her brother.

"For exact, no one is around. Including the game manager," Leo told her.

"Is it safe to go in?" Lilica asked, keeping herself in alert.

"Lilica, call Xiao Long. Tell him to come here along with the rest of them," Leo told her as he stepped away from her.

"Okay," Lilica replied as she took her mobile phone out of her pocket. Leo reached out to his sting-gun from the back.

"And one more thing, Lilica, I want you to stay here and wait for them," Leo told her as he ran into the mansion, "Do not follow me. If I don't return in 5 minutes, get Dad and the others."

"Brother!!" Lilica shouted as she watched her brother ran off. Looking back at her phone, she knew what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, Xiao Long and the gang were having fun at the shooting stall. Oh... Well... They were having fun while the stall holder was crying at one side for his empty pocket. They had won piles and piles of toys, foods and many other things. Just then, Xiao Long felt his pocket vibrating. He reached for it in his pocket.

"The phone that Leo gave to me earlier," Xiao Long whispered as he stared at the mobile phone.

_1 message received_

"I wondered..." Xiao Long pressed the key and stared at the message. He almost let out a shock when he saw the message. "Let's go, people. We have things to do!"

Everyone blinked at him, uncertain about what was going on.

"I think Leo and Lilica are in trouble," Xiao Long explained.

"What?!" All shouted at once.

"You heard me," Xiao Long reassured them, "Let's go. Let's not waste time."

Looking at one another, they nodded their heads, gathered their prize and ran off. Meiling and Tomoyo were sitting at the bench when they saw the kids running towards them at top speed. Putting their piles of prizes and telling them they were going to the haunted mansion, Tomoyo and Meiling watched them ran off in hurry, leaving both adults in confusion.

Xiao Long continued to stare at the message, while leading the rest towards the haunted mansion.

'Damn, Leo, Lilica. I really hope you two don't get yourself killed.' Xiao Long thought.

The message on the phone said:

_Xiao Long. This is Lilica. Listen, I think something is wrong. Get the rest here to the haunted mansion. If we didn't come out of the mansion in 3 minutes after you arrived. Get yourself out of there. Don't have to worry about us. We will be fine._

Leo walked carefully in the mansion. He stopped in front of a classical wooden door. He had reached his destination. Suddenly the wooden door opened itself, causing Leo to step back. He watched as the door slowly opened, a man was standing behind the table with his back facing him. Leo stood in an aggressive position. The man turned around, revealing himself under faint light. He was about 40 odd with winkled facade. His narrow eyes sent fear down Leo's throat. This was the man he was going to meet. Ian Yoshimura.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you to really come here," Ian smirked as he looked at the little boy in front of him.

"I'm here for business and you know it, Ian," Leo replied in a harsh manner.

"There, there," Ian laughed as he snapped his fingers, "Your manner, young boy. I don't reject many customers. But I want to be respected. So let me teach you some." Men had surrounded Leo and with one look, Leo knew they were his bodyguards.

"Talking about manners, Mr. Ian," Leo smiled evilly and playfully at Ian, "I will help you in teaching your personal bodyguards a finger or two on that as well since you never teach them."

"Your sister, I believe the girl who was with you just now, is receiving her punishment as well," Ian told Leo as he sat down in his chair.

"What?!" Leo shouted as he dodged the attacks from the bodyguards and attacked them with his sting-gun.

"I don't really like your mother, Leo," Ian smiled, "For she controlled most of the Mafia in her hands. I want to be more powerful. Once you fall, your mother will too."

"Shut that f-ing mouth of yours," Leo shouted as he threw one of the bodyguards towards another two. One of them caught him from behind and held him in mid-air. Struggling to get free, Ian laughed at Leo for his bravery which made him stop his actions.

"You are brave enough to trust me, Leo," Ian laughed, "But it's a sad case that you will have to die in such a shame. Don't worry; your sister will be joining you soon."

"Oh... Is that what you think?" Leo smirked as he narrowed his eyes at Ian.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, his smile vanished from his face.

"What I'm saying is... Do you think that our abilities are just so?" Leo asked as he pushed a button on his sting-gun and hit it the man holding him. Current flew through the man, causing him to release his hold. Landing softly on the ground, Leo continued to electric-shocked the man. Ian looked at Leo in shock for he didn't expect a boy to hold such dangerous weapon. The rest of his bodyguards backed away from Leo as they watched their partner shocked to death.

"Now will you duel with me?" Leo asked as he turned to face Ian. Ian looked at the expressionless Leo and felt his fear grew. Never in his whole life was he being threatened by a child. This boy was the first.

"I still have your sister's life in my hand," Ian threatened as he bit his lips.

"Continue to dream on, Mr. Ian," Lilica shouted as she kicked the door opened and threw two men into the room. Leo continued to watch, as Ian's face turned ghostly white. Lilica walked beside her brother and gave the rest of the men her icy glares, making them back a step or two from them. They felt fear in these two kids. For they were sure: These two weren't ordinary kids!

"So willing to make a duel?" Leo asked once again in a very cold yet fearful voice.

"Fine..." Ian answered in an unwilling tone.

"Ian dear!" A lady's voice was heard from behind, making Lilica and Leo to turn to face her. Her long black hair and her black sunglasses arose Leo's suspicious.

"And who might you be?" Lilica asked.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Ian asked as he stood up. Leo looked from Veronica to Ian.

"Oh... I miss you dear," Veronica told him in a seductive tone as she walked over to him.

"Your lady?" Leo asked in a calm tone.

"Honey, who are they and what are they doing here?" Veronica asked, as she gave him a kiss by the cheeks.

"Customers," Ian replied, "And please dear, I will need to do my job for now. I will call you once I'm done with the duel."

"They are just kids," Veronica replied as she walked over to Leo and Lilica. Lilica stepped back as Veronica approached them. Leo ignored her as he continued to stare at Ian. He wasn't leaving until he was done with the duel.

"Now, listen, the two of you," Veronica spoke, "Go home and get your mother or father. Little children like you shouldn't be buying weapons from us."

"Shut the hell up, old woman," Leo snapped without looking at her. Lilica watched as Veronica's face turned red in rage. She bit her fingers knowing her brother had gotten himself the trouble.

"Who do you think you are calling old?" Veronica shouted.

"You of course," Leo replied, "Who else?"

"You are going to pay for what you say, little boy!" Veronica shouted as she grabbed her gun. Before she could attack him, Leo had hit Veronica's hand hard, forcing her to drop her gun. Before he could electrified her, Veronica had skipped away from him.

"You are good," Veronica hissed.

"Of course he is good," Another voice sounded from behind them. "They are my kids." Ian's face turned even whiter when he saw the source of voice. This only spelt trouble for him. All of them looked towards the source. Both Lilica and Leo gasped when they saw who it was. Standing before them was Kit, their mother!

Back with Xiao Long and the rest of the gang, they were running at their top speed. They had got lost a few times. Apparently someone had made sure they were not able to get to the haunted mansion.

"Xiao Long, what exactly is going on? Why did you say Leo and Lilica are in danger?" Eric asked.

"They were meeting up with some arm dealer guy. He especially warned me not to tell you people," Xiao Long explained, "I think that guy might try and kill them."

"WHAT?! And he didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be the planner, remember?" Eric shouted, "I'm so going to kill him."

"He didn't want all of us to get involved," Xiao Long replied but stopped sharp as he sensed something wrong. All of them stopped when they saw Xiao Long stopped.

"What is it, brother?" Xiao Feng asked.

"We've being followed," Xiao Long told them. The rest of the gang looked at one another before turning to their surrounding. Eric looked around as he picked a stone up from the ground. Just then he spotted a shadow hiding behind the tree and threw the stone towards it. The stone missed the shadow.

"Who are you? Come out from your hiding," Eric shouted.

"Well, we didn't expect children like you to be able to sense us," A voice said. They looked over to find a man in tuxedo standing there smiling at them. "Mr. Ian had passed down order to take out all people who are unauthorized."

"Ian? Ian Yoshimura?" Xiao Feng asked.

"That arm dealer?" Yulin asked, "He will kill anyone who stands in his way."

"Oh... You children know about him?" The man smiled, "So I will do my job." He snapped his fingers and more people appeared from behind the trees and surround them. Standing close to each other, Xiao Long and gang weren't sure if they could pull off. Yes, for the past one week, they were training with one another, teaching each other martial arts. But can they use them well? They were still in doubt.

"I don't wish you people to waste your bullets so fight them head on," the man commanded. The men smiled as they enclosed the kids.

"Are you ready?" Xiao Long asked.

"I am," Xiao Feng replied.

"For sure," Philip smiled.

"Two thumbs up," Kimiko replied while Ai smiled.

"We are ready for some action," Yulin and Seilin replied as they stretched themselves.

"It is better to die in a fight of honor," Alfred said.

"Than die in shame," Al continued.

"Let's team up. It would put us in advantage," Eric told them.

"Let's go. It's time for some real fun," Xiao Long replied. All of them got into their battle mode all at the same time and dashed towards their enemies...

To be continued...

* * *

Hi there people!! I'm back!!! Hohohohhohoo... Cough Anyway... It's past a month!! And I'm done with my exam. (Although I would say I have done it badly.) 

Okay... I know this chapter is a little... ahm... Lousy I would say. 'Cause I'm like confused myself. (I shouldn't start so many stories at once. Now I'm in for trouble.) So, I'm still analyzing my story. Furthermore, I'm also rather busy with my own stuff. But don't worry. I would keep on writing. No worry. But you people have to be patient and... forgive me for my mistake. I really have difficult time in checking through. X.x

For those who didn't know, I started another story. (The trouble I have cause for myself.)

Title: Math Game

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rule-makers vs. Rule-breakers. Both hated each other into their bones. What happen if a single teacher came and change their lives? ExT, SxS

Signing off with love,

Kit.

P.S.

For those who are confused, below is the pairing and the child's match.

Pairing - Children (age)

Sakura & Syaoran - Xiao Long, Xiao Feng (12)

Tomoyo & Eriol - Eric (12), Kimiko (10)

Meiling & Alex - Seilin, Yulin (10)

Kit & Rex - Leo & Lilica (12)

Pamela & Patrick - Philip(11)

Teng & Scott - Ai (11)

Evelyn & Edward - Alphonse. Al for short.(10) For those who know. It's from Full Metal Alchemist. I just love this name.

Chris & Dick - Alfred (10)


	17. Carnival Trouble! Part two

Chapter Sixteen

Carnival trouble – Part 2

This chapter is a short one. 4 pages only. Please do not get disappointed.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Leo was staring at his mother who had her hands at her waist. He was in total shocked to see his mother.

"What do you think huh? My dear son," Kit shouted in anger, "To get yourself kill! And I don't believe your father actually allowed this to happen."

"Mom, we..." Before Lilica could answered her mother, Kit had cut in.

"No excuses. Now get over here at once," Kit shouted which made the two of them come over to her obediently. "Well, hi there, Ian. Sorry that I just forgot to greet you."

"Don't have to..." Ian replied nervously, "Since you were quite busy with your children." He was more shocked than the kids were to see Kit here.

"Well, thank you for your understanding," Kit smiled evilly at him and she turned her eyes at the lady beside him. "And I think that's your girlfriend, Veronica."

"Hi there, Miss Kit. Nice to meet you again," Veronica smiled sweetly at Kit who narrowed her eyes at the sight of her.

"Veronica Tinwood. I should have known it was you who was behind this," Kit replied in a harsh tone.

"Why... It's been 12 years since we last met isn't it? I'm surprised that you still remember me," Veronica spoke in French.

"Since your sister's death... Yes, 12 years... You still can't forgive Sakura can you?" Kit asked.

"Why should I after what she had done to her? After she stole my sister's love away? I will never forgive her. I'm going to kill her," Veronica shouted.

"Veronica, you are crazy," Kit argued.

"Crazy? Hahaha... I wasn't myself since my only living family member was killed by Phantom Cherry," Veronica replied.

"Mom?" Lilica looked at her mom as well as Leo. This was not making any sense.

"Veronica..." Ian was staring from Kit to Veronica in shocked. What was going on?

"You have to die Ian," Veronica replied as she raised her gun, but before she could fire at Ian. A bullet had hit her arm, making her to drop the gun. Veronica looked over to see Kit lowering her gun.

"Never force me to fire at you again, Veronica," Kit told her.

"Why? Are you feeling pain?" Veronica smirked.

"Disappointment, I should say," Kit replied as she looked into Veronica's eyes. "Why have you change to what you are now?"

Leo and Lilica looked from their mother to Veronica. Did they know each other in the past? Did their path cross? Did things happen between them?

Back to Syaoran and Sakura, they were walking down the theme park. Eriol and Alex had left them to return to their wives. Sakura watched as couples and children played the games and rushed for one. It brought back memories from the past when they first came to theme park together.

"Syaoran, remember the last time we come?" Sakura asked.

"How can I forget when it's so funny?" Syaoran replied as he giggled.

"Funny? What's funny?" Sakura asked, looking over to Syaoran.

"Who was the one who ran for all the games? And who was the one who played roller coaster and got herself landed in the toilet vomiting non-stop?" Syaoran smirked at Sakura who blushed madly.

"I didn't vomit non-stop, Syaoran," Sakura replied, making a face.

"Quite a memory isn't it?" Syaoran smiled down at Sakura.

"Memory desuka?" Sakura sighed.

"Is something that matters, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in concern. There was a moment of silence before Sakura asked.

"Syaoran, I have something to tell you," Sakura looked up at Syaoran that made him blinked at her.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I... I..." Before Sakura could finished her sentence, voices had cut them.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Eriol's voice made the two of them to find Eriol along with Alex and their wives, in addition, Pamela and gang running towards them.

"Pamela-ne-chan, Teng-ne-chan, Chris-ne-chan, Evelyn-ne-chan, why are you guys here?" Sakura asked in shocked.

"We have no time for why, Sakura-sama. We need to rush to the haunted mansion now," Evelyn replied as she ran off, followed by the rest of them.

"What exactly is going on? Why are we heading for the haunted mansion?" Syaoran asked as he turned to Eriol for answer.

"Well, first the kids, as we concluded, might have headed for the haunted mansion. Second, we have our jobs to do," Rex replied as he ran between them and past, leaving both Syaoran and Eriol in confusion.

"Ah!" A scream alerted Syaoran and the others. Tomoyo gasped as she heard the voice.

"Kimiko!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran as fast as she could.

"Tomoyo dear, be careful. Don't run so fast!" Eriol shouted in worried.

"I guess Tomoyo-chan had forgot about her tummy," Sakura sighed.

"Totally," Meiling replied, sweatdropped.

"Never mind, let's catch up with them," Syaoran replied as he went into another sprint followed by the rest. They stopped sharp, when they saw Chris and the rest staring at the front.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked she peeped over. She blinked in shocked to see Xiao Long finished fighting his last enemy.

"Xiao Long?" Sakura whispered Xiao Long's name in a surprised tone. As magical as it seems, Xiao Long looked over to find the adults staring at them in shocked.

"Uncles, Aunts, Mom, Dad?" Xiao Long stared blankly at them. His reaction made everyone of the TM gang stopped their actions and turned to face the adults.

"What are you kids doing?" Rex shouted in anger as he stormed over to them.

"Nothing," Xiao Long lied immediately, knowing the trouble they were in.

"Nothing my foot," Tomoyo shouted, "What are you kids at such a dangerous place?"

"We just wanted to play the haunted mansion..." Kimiko lied on.

"Then these people came and attacked us," Seilin continued.

"We have to protect ourselves, haven't we?" Yulin asked.

"Where's Leo and Lilica?" Sakura asked she looked at the kids who petrified upon hearing their names. Noticing the strange reaction from the kids, Sakura and the rest of the adults narrowed their eyes at the kids.

"Al, spilt it out," Evelyn snapped but she received none.

"What are you guys hiding from us?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Xiao Long who turned away. Just then , the sound of the gun shot was heard from the mansion.

"What was that?" Ai asked.

"Oh no... Leo! Lilica!" Xiao Long shouted as his eyes widened in fear and turned to his heels.

"Xiao Long!" Sakura shouted.

"Damn him," Rex hissed as he went after Xiao Long.

"Wait up, Rex!" Syaoran called out but it's too late. Rex and Xiao Long had ran far ahead of them.

"We have to follow, something is definitly wrong," Sakura shouted as she ran after them.

"Wait, not you too, Sakura!" Syaoran watched in confusion.

"What are you standing there for, Syaoran? Go after her, we will take care of the kids," Eriol told him.

"And we will inform HQ, so go," Alex replied. Syaoran looked at his friends, nodded and ran after Sakura, Rex and Xiao Long.

* * *

What could gone wrong? Can Sakura and the gang get there in time? We will find out. But most importantly, what relationship did Kit and Veronica share? Find out in the next chapter.

Well, yet another boring chapter. I think so... Correct me if I'm wrong. Please do forgive me for the spelling, grammer and all mistakes. I really have a bad time now. I mean... I running out of ideas. My brain are like a piece of dead meat. Not running at all. Don't ask me why. 'Cause I really have no idea. Crying Could you people give me some ideas?

romancitc-is-best, I will totally agree on that. Therefore... I decided to put some of them out of charather until the point I need them. Don't say I'm evil. It's just that I will get myself confused. By the way, if those who read through very carefully, you will have noticed I never allowed Meiling and Tomoyo to speak much. Don't worry. From next chapter onwards, they will take a lot. Because I putting people to the back.

To CrystalDragonYoukai, for actual fact, I have no idea what you are talking about. And don't worry, I don't think I will add in more. Except probably some sub-characters. Not main ones. I have my hands totally full. Thanks for your comments. Do continue to support me.

Signing out with love,

Kit.


	18. Carnical Trouble! Part three

Chapter Seventeen

Carnival Trouble – Part Three

* * *

"Veronica, what in the world make you change from the caring girl I used to know?" Kit asked, her eyes gentled. 

"You have the answer Kit," Veronica replied, clutching her right arm hard as blood flow down her arm.

"Even after all I have done for you..." Kit sighed, "This is how you repay me?"

"I repay no one!" Veronica hissed.

"I see," Kit said, as she narrowed her eyes, "Then I have to kill you to prevent you from killing Sakura."

"Just do it, old woman," Veronica shouted, "I had enough of humiliation. Everyone looks for my sister's shadow from me. I had enough."

"But you and Lisa are different. And you can never be the same as Lisa," Kit shouted in anger, "Lisa is the only woman that Syaoran fall for. The only woman who believe in me when I was her enemy. The only woman that Sakura was forced to kill. Why can't you understand anything?"

Leo and Lilica shivered in fear as they watched their mother shouting at the lady. They were listening attentively to the conversation yet it made no sense to them. They knew the case about Syaoran and Sakura... And that lady named Lisa Tinwood... Yet it was getting more confusing than they thought it would be...

"Force to kill? Ha!" Veronica laughed while clutching her arm tighter, "Phantom Cherry can be force into killing someone? What a joke! She was the best killer around that time."

"She may be the best killer around... The best killer in the century... But something never change..." Kit replied, "A human's hatred is the only thing that kept us working."

" And for whom are you working for now? The CIA? Or the mafia?" Veronica asked.

"Neither. For the matter of fact," Kit replied, "I am working for myself now."

Veronica laughed, "The well known assassin, codename, Noir, is working for herself? What a joke. What can you work for?"

Kit pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through Veronica's left leg, making her dropped to her kneels. Veronica hissed softly from the pain and stared at Kit with eyes of hatred.

"I had made myself clear that I **am **going to kill you."

Kit's voice made everyone in the room shivered out of fear. Coldness was in her tone and the air around seems to have freeze from that. It was as if one could never been happy again. Leo and Lilica had never seen their mother in such a state. It was frightening them.

"Leo! Lilica!" The voice made Leo and Lilica to spin around and smiled. It was Xiao Long and their father following closely behind. "Are you two alright?"

"Kit!" Rex called out as soon as he reached the room, "Veronica? Ian?"

"Back away from this, Rex," Kit answered.

Rex looked from Kit to the wounded Veronica, and asked, "You are not going to kill her, are you?" He seen her in this expression before. An expression so determined to do what she had make up in her mind.

"I am."

Kit pulled the trigger again, this time, Veronica managed to escape from the shot. She panted. The pain from her arm and leg was killing her. Even though she had asked Kit to end her life, this whole humiliation thing, she didn't want to die.

"Kit-ne-san..." Sakura's voice sounded through the room which stopped Kit's movement. Sakura stood still at the door way. She was shocked when she heard Kit's voice. Knowing Kit for as long as she couldn't even remember, she never heard such a voice from Kit.

Kit just stood there with her gun pointing at Veronica and her eyes closed. Was she going to kill Veronica? How long had she left that world she threw away after Sakura was being caught, after they were being betrayed? Since when did she even wonder so long before killing a person?

**- Kit-chan, please protect my sister. Maybe she would not be able to forgive Sakura-chan... If so... Do what you believe is right... I believe in you...**-

Veronica saw the stillness in Kit and thought it was an opportunity. She reached out to her gun and pointed at Kit...

**Bang!**

Veronica's eyes widened in shock when a bullet went through her. She fell to the ground. It wasn't possible...

Kit sighed and walked towards Veronica. She opened her eyes and looked at Veronica, breathing like a fish out of water. She was feeling sad. In extreme pain. Her decision. A decision that neither will turn out right. Kit kneel down beside Veronica and stroke Veronica's hair.

Everyone in the room was stunned by Kit's quick reflex. Kit wasn't even looking at Veronica when she just pull the trigger. She only turned her gun towards the direction where Veronica was and shot.

"Lisa-ne-san... What have... I... done wrong...?" Veronica's weak voice asked. Everything in front of her was blurring. Maybe it was due to the tears from her eyes. But her breathing was becoming heavier.

"You have done nothing wrong, Veronica. You were just doing what you think is right," Kit replied, as she touched Veronica's cold cheek. "But you don't have to think much about it now. Take a good rest."

Silence accompanied them for a while. Sakura covered her mouth as she watched Kit gathered herself up and walked towards her. Lisa... She was more than stunned when she heard that name. Syaoran's love... This lady was Lisa's sister. The one she let off... The one that she refused to kill... The little girl she met then...

"13 years ago, when you killed Lisa, I was there... 13 years later, I killed Veronica... And you are here, Sakura. What a joke..." Kit smiled weakly at Sakura.

"Kit-ne-san," Sakura was wordless. She was lost once again. Is this another game just like the one 12 years ago?

"I wondered how long I can keep the truth for. The truth that I had been hidding. I am living in pain, Sakura-chan. I had enough of everything."

"Truth?"

"Ian," Kit turned to face the all-paralyze Ian, "You should be on the run now. The government is not going to let you off this easy and neither is the Mafia." Ian's face turned immediate white when he heard what Kit told him. "A fair warning don't you think so?"

"Yes, definitely," Ian smiled nervously at her and escaped from the room.

"Kit, you owned us a full explanation, I don't like bits of informations," Rex glared at her sternly.

"Not now, Rex," Kit sighed, "People are coming. We will talk again once we are back at HQ."

And Kit was right. Footsteps were heard down the corridor. Police had arrived and took over the scene. It was going to be a much longer day after this carnival trouble.

* * *

Poof... 3 pages... Kill me someone! Cough Never mind... 

Anyway, sorry for the late update. Been busy with school(and games). And what's worst? **I LOST MY PLOT! **God... I thought I was going nuts when I tried to find my plot(to write the chapter) and I found none. Good thing I still remember how to write the chapter... (Though I forgot most of it) Forgive me if there is error. I don't like to keep people waiting...

Ngoc, you just hit the nail on the head. And thanks for the help. I am so happy.

Next chapter is going to be a complete (I hope) explanation. The reason for Syaoran to be in the CIA and the truth behind Lisa's death.

So see you guys soon,

Kit.


	19. Preparation to the final battle

Chapter Eighteen

Preparation to the final battle – Knowing the complete truth -

Author's note: Okay, here is a warning. This chapter is going to be very confusing. 'cause while I am writing, I realized a lot of things have to change so that the story can go smoothly. For now, this chapter is going to stay like this. In fact, this is the draft. Hope you guys wouldn't mind and enjoy the complete explanation of the situation. Erm... Maybe not exactly complete. I am not sure.

* * *

Flashback

"Kit, you have guest," A woman called out to a little girl with long black hair. She was sitting by the window side and looking at the sea. She chose to ignore the calling. Whoever the guest, she wasn't interested. Her mother died when she was five. But she knew, by then, she was different from the rest. She was born special. Live on a life of crime. The blood of the most feared criminals flowing in her. The only thing she remembered her mother saying was the name 'Fujitaka Kinomoto'. She had tried to find the family when she was taken into the orphanage. Footsteps were heard and then it died off. Kit took her eyes off and looked at her guest. A man was standing at the doorway. His grey eyes behind his spectacles and the smile he carried on his face shocked Kit for a moment.

"Hi there, my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto, nice to see you again, Kit." He introduced.

End of Flashback

"Kit-ne-san, we are ready to hear the truth you were talking about earlier," Sakura's voice snapped Kit out of her memories. Everyone had settled themselves around her once again. They had sent the kids to bed. (And making sure they do not have any devices to overhear their conversation.)

"Let's start with Syaoran's family should we?" Kit smiled mildly.

"My family? What has it got to do with my family?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything has a beginning," Kit sighed, "Your family happened to be the source of everything."

"I am listening," Rex replied, looking at Kit gently.

"At that point of time, 26 years back, the Li family and the Kinomoto family were the most well-known families around. The children that were born under the roof were all specially train to kill.

The Li family was working for the government. They kill without reason, without questions. All they asked was peace.

The Kinomoto family, however, worked according to their will. They chose whom they want to help. They can be the enemy of the state but they can also be an ally.

**This is the problem. **

Two existing family, two superior family. Only one can stay on. One of two must be eliminated. The government and the mafia had to make a decision. For once, the two parties sat down on the table in shadow and signed an agreement. An agreement that the government will not touch the mafia for 20 years, allowing them to live peacefully. In exchange, they will eliminate the Li's family. The mafia wouldn't choose to let the Li's alive. After all, many of their brothers were killed by them. The Kinomoto's killed just as many, but the Kinomoto's family worked for neither party.

**And it happened.**

The assassination of the Li's family. It all happened fast. No matter how the Li's was well trained, when facing with large amount of enemies, it's still very toilsome. Fujitaka-sama, with his kernel of source, heard about this. Shocked and angry, he, along with a small group of assassins went over. I was there as well, to tell the truth. (Kit closed her eyes tightly and paused to take a breath before continuing. Syaoran clenched his hand, as he imagined about it. Others listened in a mixture of shock, pain and anger.)

It was a terrible scene. Blood was everywhere. Both from the Li's and the enemies. We were late, we knew. Despite of the low chances of finding the any of the Li's alive, Fujitaka commanded us to find for any survivor. That's how we found Meiling alive. She was sleeping peacefully in her basket. (Meiling blushed a little when she heard her name mention.) We took the enemies down in no time and brought her out of the house safe. We found Fujitaka-sama, standing there, facing the mafia boss. It was fear on their faces, for they sensed the anger in Fujitaka-sama.

"You know the consequences if you touch my family, don't you?" Fujitaka's icy words made them back away from him. We left the place with Meiling who was the only one alive then. Fujitaka took her in and trained her.

When we thought things were about to be normal again, more things started to happen. The mafia was starting to expand their power. This action surprised Fujitaka-sama and he immediately went into investigation. Elton Fort, god-brother of Yukito, is the source. (Sakura made a disgusted face when she heard the name.) He, made use of the agreement, expanded his power fast across Asia. Even though Fujitaka wasn't that worried about his fast expansion, he thought he would keep track of the situation just in case it becomes a bigger threat.

Of course, the mafia didn't know about this tight observation from Fujitaka, nor did they knew that in fact, 6 years before the agreement, the United Nation had sent out two personals as undercover into Kinomoto's territory. That, as you had heard the last time, Nadeshiko-sama and Frank, my Father.

From what I had heard from Fujitaka-sama, the moment he met Nadeshiko-sama, he was attracted to her almost immediately. He knew she was an agent but love is love. (Nadeshiko blushed.) And soon, they fell in love and got married. One year later, Nadeshiko-sama gave birth to Touya-ni. Frank, who was in love with Nadeshiko, married Yumi. He was trying to make use of Yumi against Fujitaka, but his plan failed, resulting his death under Yumi's hand.

A few months after the Li's were eliminated, Sakura-chan, you were born and Nadeshiko-sama faked her own death and vanished. Fujitaka-sama was devastated. But he held on. Eight years went by without problems, with Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan growing up fine. Fujitaka-sama told Meiling-chan the truth about her family back then. Soon after, Fujitaka-sama faked his own death. He suspected that Nadeshiko-sama could be faking her death, and to not hold himself back, especially with Sakura-chan around, he had no choice. I was told not to tell Sakura-chan until the appropriate time comes.

4 years he spent to dig out all informations. Including the truth before the assassination of the Li's, death of Rex's father, Nadeshiko-sama is still alive and the agreement. What shocked him even more but yet glad is the survival of Syaoran Li, the youngest son of the Li's family and his parents, Yelan Li and Yang Li. It was least expected, but he had no worry for Syaoran's safety, especially since Syaoran was under the care of the CIA. After finding out almost everything, Rex and I met. (Both Rex and Kit locked eyes for a while before Kit continued on.) Fujitaka-sama made use of our encounter to find Nadeshiko-sama's location but failed as well, for Rex refused to tell him where Nadeshiko-sama was.

So, Fujitaka-sama came back in silence. He was shocked to find out that Sakura had complete her 4 years training within 4 months and was already on mission-based training. But what shocked him most was when he found out that Sakura-chan was going out with Yukito Tsukishiro. He feared that Yukito might be trying to use Sakura-chan. So he went and questioned Yukito. I tagged along. And..."

Kit stopped, closed her eyes and sighed.

"You know a lot don't you?" Rex asked and looked away from Kit. The expressions on the rest varied from one to another. Everyone were feeling differently towards this explanation. It was not a bits and pieces of informations. It was the whole truth. Kit took another deep breath and continued on.

"After Fujitaka-sama's death, I broke contact with Rex and went back to Sakura-chan. I continued my mission-based training where I met Teng and the others. (Phantom gang looked at each other and smiled mildly.) They were still students at their institutions. They were pretty lost at that time but I brought them into our world. Within a few months, they became pretty good assassins. I was observing. When can I tell Sakura-chan about the truth? When can I continue to live on without having to carry the burden?

2 months before the assassination of Lisa Tinwood, I came into contact with her. She was in the CIA and Syaoran's lover. From my source, she was on a hunt for Phantom Cherry Blossom. In no time, I knew Phantom Cherry Blossom is Sakura-chan. I kept my eyes on Lisa. That's how I knew Lisa and Veronica Tinwood. They were sisters after all. Veronica was living with her aunt while Lisa was working on the case.

I first came into contact with her was when she was chasing Sakura-chan down the back alley after the assassination of Luke. I made a diversion for Sakura-chan to escape. ("So, it was you back then who helped me," Sakura replied.) A smile was on my face before I escaped right before her eyes. (Kit smiled a little while the rest sweatdropped, swearing to themselves that statement was just for the effect. Author's note : " Even I sweatdropped. I don't think I even know what I am talking about) Within a month, Lisa and I met up several times. We chat. It wasn't easy to gain her trust. Not everything I say might sound real to her at all. Although I never told her much, she slowly began to trust us. (Sakura's face, by that statement, saddened. Syaoran looked at Sakura in an expression that no word could express his current feeling.)

It was then an order came down from both the government and mafia for Lisa to be killed. I was shocked by the news and immediately set off to find her. I was worried, a feeling was bugging me. When I rushed to the location, there I saw, Sakura-chan crying and Lisa was..."

"Shot 4 times. 2 times at the arm, 1 at the leg and 1 through her lung," Sakura sobbed, "Before I killed her, I told her about the order. She was shocked, of course. But I didn't want to kill her! I wanted her to live! But... She..."

"She refused." Kit continued, "Before she die, both of us promised her that we wouldn't follow the second order from the government."

"Second order?" Rex asked, feeling alerted.

"To assassinate Veronica and her aunt," Kit replied. "Apparently the government doesn't want to leave anyone alive. But since we refused, I did something to make sure the government takes Veronica in under a special protection program."

"Did something?" Eriol blinked at Kit as if he wanted to know more about it, but Kit ignored.

"There is more truth to all these," Kit sighed, "Are you people sure you want to know all?"

No one answered her. Silence has its word.

"After the assassination of Lisa, I came into contact with quite a few mafia bosses because of Chris. (Chris smiled brightly upon hearing this. Author's note: Please note that Chris's husband is not just a small boss or something but someone who holds quite a high position. Or else he would have been killed long ago.) According to their sources, Yukito was working for someone unknown to many. But those who knew, call him, 'Vold'. He was known as one of the most feared mafia that ever existed. His power is spread all over the world. Even some of the government feared him.

I continued to investigate on the case, that include spying on Elton. Few months later, Sakura-chan came into contact with Syaoran. I wasn't really happy about it, after what happened between Rex. and I. Even though Sakura-chan knew that Syaoran Li was the second person who survived the incident of the assassination of the Li's, she didn't know the real incident that happened back then. The last time I came into contact with Sakura-chan was when she was still happy going out with Syaoran.

Soon, Sakura was caught and put behind bars and I vanished from the underworld. Although I wouldn't really say I quit from that world, I am just hiding. After all, I was spying on the activities in that world. About 6 years back, once the agreement was over, the two parties began their struggle. The CIA sent out their agents into the field against the bosses. Many were killed over the years. So far only 4 survived through. Rex, Syaoran, Alex and Eriol. Only the 4 of you managed to pull through.(Kit looked across the room at all of them.) And now, here we are sitting around. But I can't find the reason why Sakura-chan was released in the first place."

"So you don't want her to be released?" Rex smirked.

"I didn't mean that!" Kit shouted. "I just want to know the reason."

"Relax..." The rest sweatdropped upon those two's reaction.

Rex smiled brighter, and started, "I was the one who gave order for the release of Sakura Kinomoto. Like Kit had just said, for the past 6 years, we had been deeply involved in the assassination of many bosses. It was until recently when I got to personally meet the president every-now-and-then, I realized that something was definitely wrong. That was the reason that I didn't want to put myself in charge of the assassination of Elton Fort. It was after the death of Yukito Tsukishiro, I began to see the changes in the CIA. People suddenly missing from the group, their identities were deleted from the database. I currently had a small group of people on trail for several people."

"On trail?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, on trail. One of which you guys would have heard of his name. Vok, Riddle." Rex looked strictly at them.

"Riddle! You mean you know him?" Kit yelled out loud.

"What? What's wrong?" Rex looked stunned by Kit's reaction.

"We were spying on the CIA's phone the past one week," Teng started to explain, "And we caught this guy called Riddle talking to Veronica."

"Riddle is the backup on the case, isn't he?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Syaoran, who nodded in reply.

"I got him into the team on purpose," Rex explained, making all of them to look over to him, "Riddle has been making contact with the president himself 3 times this month. I have suspect that he could be deeply involved in the case. And now, with Vic died, I have to handle this case personally."

"Riddle..." Kit repeated the name under her breath. She knew she had heard this name before, but she couldn't recall just where she had heard it before. She shook her head. She will recall sometime, later. But she didn't realized that this very piece of information is the key to the case.

Meanwhile, in a dark room somewhere far from Sakura and the others, Riddle was sitting in front of his table and looking at his desktop.

"So, Veronica is died..." Riddle whispered to himself as he looked at the news of Veronica's death, "So I guess her mission failed."

"Don't worry, Riddle," A shadow spoke from the other side of the corner, "I will handle them off."

"We can't let Alastor wait too long can we?" Riddle smirked.

"I will finish them in no time," The shadow replied and vanished. Riddle spin his chair towards the window.

"Sakura, you are going to be mine," he said as he looked at the bright lights of the city before his eyes. "In no time, both you and this world will be mine. And together, we will rule this world."

* * *

Hi there everyone. A very long time since I updated my story. I am terribly sorry about it. I am just too lazy to write this past few months. But since now I am on holiday, I thought I might just update the story. 

Like I have say before the chapter, this chapter is basically the whole event that causes all of these to happen. There might not be much answers on certain parts, so feel free to question your wonders. I will try my best to answer all of them for you.

The story is about to come to an end as well. Probably a few more chapters. At most 3 chapters Hope you guys like my current story. And forgive me for all the grammer errors, spelling errors, etc... I have no time to check through it. I spent too much time trying to make the story go smooth and explain as much facts as possible. In fact I spent 3 whole day trying to make this chapter make sense.

See you around then.

Signing out now,

Kit.


	20. Trap!

Chapter Nineteen

Trap!

Author notes: Here we go!

* * *

"How did we get ourselves landed in this situation?" Eriol asked himself as he struggled to maintain his stand against the wall. He was covered with wounds and blood was flowing out of them. 

"Eriol, can you hear me?" Teng shouted through the earpieces in his ear.

"Teng ka... We got cornered. Get us some help here..." Eriol sighed.

"Eriol, your position," Scott, Teng's husband asked.

"10 o'clock across your position," he replied, sliding down to the ground, "Rex's pretty badly injured. Alex, Sakura and Syaoran are less badly wounded, though no doubt that they are also badly injured. "

"Right!" Pamela replied, "Hey, wait. Where's Kit?"

"Kidnapped," Eriol answered, closing his eyes, "By Riddle."

"My men will be there in 2. Hold on, Eriol, we will get you people out of there," Dick, Chris' husband said.

"Yeah sure... If we can hold that long..."

_**- Flashback - **_

"Kit-ne-san, take a look at this," Sakura signaled to Kit who just walked into the living room. After the carnival incident, Rex and the others were all busy back at CIA HQ. The investigation of Vic's death didn't go smooth after Rex announced that he was temporary taking over the department.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kit asked as she moved over to her and looked at the screen of laptop. On it, a message was displayed:

_To: Phantom Cherry _

_I have information on Vic's death. Meet me alone at Ocean View 1000._

"Well?" Sakura blinked at Kit who was looking at the mail in suspiciously.

"We need to discuss this with Rex," Kit stood straight and reached for her phone to call Rex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Rex and the others gathered around and looked at the mail.

"I wondered who send this mail," Alex was the first to rise the question after they looked at the mail.

"Someone with good talent for hacking," Eriol replied, receiving looks of disbelief, "At the least he or she knew how to cover her track."

"How did they know Sakura's mailbox?" Syaoran asked.

"Most of the people in the market knew, Syaoran," Sakura sighed.

"No... I mean, how did they knew you were out? And what's more, you working for the CIA," Syaoran rephrased his question.

"Something fishy is definitely in this," Kit replied as she crossed her arms.

"A trap will be a wise guess," Rex suggested.

"I'd send Teng and the others over to the location 30 meters away from the exact location," Kit replied, "It's an empty warehouse."

"Did you send them in to investigate?" Rex questioned.

"No. I wouldn't want to take the risk," Kit replied.

"True. I don't want to rise unwanted attention from the president as well," Rex sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Eriol asked.

"Are we going or not?" Alex looked over to Rex for an answer.

"Let's go," Sakura said, making everyone looked over to her, "Whether or not is this a trap, it will a lot better than just sitting here waiting for an answer that will not come on its own. I will meet whoever send this mail and find the truth."

_**- End of flashblack -**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**  
**_

"Where am I?" Kit whispered as she looked around her. Struggling a little, Kit realized that she was tied up and hung up in a warehouse. She wondered how long she had been unconscious. All she remembered was that she was hit by someone hard from the back. "How careless am I? To be attack by someone without knowing."

"So you finally woke up," A voice made Kit looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

"And who might you be?" Kit asked as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Forgive me for my rudeness," The man said as he bowed, "Nice to meet you, Kit 'de Denmark, Rex 'de Denmark's wife. Daughter of Fumi Kinomoto and Frank Vok Maxshall. My name is Riddle Vok Maxshall."

"Riddle..." Kit paused as his last name registered into her mind, "Vok Maxshall?! You..."

"It's always a pleasure to see people response in surprise when they heard my full name," Riddle smiled, "Vic gave me the exact same expression as you, **sister**."

"It can't be..." Kit debated, "He's dead... My mother told me so..."

"I was dead before her eyes. But I was really lucky, my daughter," Another voice drew Kit's immediate attention towards it. Shock was written all over her face when she saw the man standing at the door smiled at her, "I see you grow more and more like your mother, Kit." And all Kit could do was to squeeze a word out of her mouth:

"**Father..."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Everything in front of her was unclear. She closed her eyes once more. What just happened? She wondered back to everything that happened back then.

_**- Flashback -**_

"Sakura-chan, please be careful," Kit told her as she walked out of the truck.

"For the hundredth time," Sakura giggled, "I will be fine."

"If anything goes wrong, do not hesitate to call for help," Rex told her as he indicated the microphone ,hidden from view, on Sakura's shirt.

"Roger that," Sakura smiled.

"Careful, Sakura," Syaoran kissed her briefly by her lips.

"Hai! I will get going then," Sakura bid goodbye to them and walked towards the warehouse. Sakura looked at the building for a while. It seems a little old but something about it was bugging her. It might look old but it seems to be in use until recently. Shaking her head, Sakura walked into the warehouse, stopping when she saw a man standing in the middle.

"Just nice, Phantom Cherry. It's 10 sharp." The man replied as he turned to face her.

"I never will be late for my client," Sakura replied narrowing her eyes at the man, "Who are you? What information do you have on Vic's death?"

"Relax, chill," The man smirked, "One question at a time, Cherry."

"Right," Sakura took in another breath before continuing, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luke Mcgray, it's a pleasure to meet the famous phantom Cherry," Luke introduced himself.

"Getting to the point, Mr. Mcgray," Sakura said in a rather hash tone, "What information can you provide me?"

"Everything, Cherry," Luke continued to smile at her, "Everything I know about Vic's death to who is behind all of this."

Sakura stared at the man for a moment as if to decide whether or not to belief him.

"You want to know don't you?" Luke's words snapped Sakura right out of her thoughts, making her to look at him.

"What do you want in exchange for that?" Sakura calmly questioned.

"CIA's protection."

"When you know CIA can't really protect you?"

"It's better than running on my own."

"You don't sound like you are being hunted."

"I am."

"Hmm..." Sakura continued to eye Luke in suspicious. She simply couldn't bring herself to belief the man. "Fine. I can get the CIA to protect you. Now about the information..."

"It's the president!" Luke immediately gave an answer.

"The president?" Sakura blinked at him, "Do you know what you are saying, Mr. Mcgray?"

"Of course I know what I am saying!" He shouted, sounding agitated by Sakura's words, "Alaster is the one behind all of these. He wants to kill all the government politicians so as to let the Mafia take control."

"Wait... What do you mean by kill all the government politicians? All of those who were dead are..."

"They are all former politicians who opposed his ideas," Luke continued, "Alaster either framed them for corruption or buys people to kill them all. In which after, he sent his agents to kill those killers who did!"

'Sound possible.' Sakura thought. "How about Vic's death?"

Luke shivered a bit as he replied, "Vic is investigating the death of Elton Fort. He is very close to finding out the truth. Therefore Alaster asks Vok to finish him."

"Vok? As in Riddle Vok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! Him! Riddle Vok Maxshall!" Luke shivered even more as he spoke the name with great fear.

'Vok Maxshall? Is it Kit-ne-san's family name?" Sakura wondered. "But it wasn't Riddle who killed Vic. It's Nakoshi."

"I don't know. I already told you what I know," Luke shouted, trying very hard to calm himself down.

"I understand. I will call..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, a gun shot sounded through the hall and Luke fell to the ground. Blood flowed out of his wound, making Sakura took a step back.

"I knew you will betray us, Luke," Another voice sounded from dark, "It's a good thing that I followed you."

"Who's there?" Sakura asked, pulling her gun out.

"Hello there, Miss Kinomoto," A man walked out of the shadow and looked over at her, "Or shall I call you Mrs. Li?"

"Who exactly are..."

"Someone who you do not need to know," The man replied as he pulled his trigger. Sakura dodged the bullet and hid herself behind the pillar. The man continued to fire at Sakura as he made his way towards her.

'Calm down, Sakura. Just like old time.' Sakura thought.

"Why... You are disappointing me, Kinomoto," The man laughed, "Are you just going to hide there and do nothing?"

"Look who's talking now?" Sakura asked as she walked out from where she was hiding and looked at him.

"Meet your death, Kinomoto!" The man shouted as he fired at her once again. Six guns shots were accompanied by complete silence. Sakura stood still unharmed, her gun in her stretch-out arm, an expressionless face displayed.

"How..." The man asked in shocked as he fall. Blood was pouring out of the wound near his heart.

"Seven bullets," Sakura simply replied as she reloaded her gun.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Kit's voice called out from behind, making Sakura turned to face her.

"Kit-ne, why are you here?" Sakura asked as she watched Kit stopped in front of her.

"Someone called me on my phone to tell me you are in danger," Kit replied as she looked at the bodies, "What happened?"

"Quite a few things happened," Sakura replied with a smile, "We will talk about it with the rest later. Let's get back."

"If you say so, Sakura-chan," Kit returned a smile.

"Kit, Sakura, can you hear me?" Dick's voice sounded through the earpieces.

"What's the matter, Dick?" Kit asked.

"Enemies, 10 o'clock from your position,"Dick replied, "Rex and the others are already on them."

"Numbers." Sakura and Kit ran towards the position indicated.

"30. Perhaps 40."

"How about your side?"

"Chris and Evelyn are handling them," Dick replied, "As well as my men."

"Right."

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards her, "I'm glad you are alright."

"Syaoran, don't you think this isn't the time?" Sakura asked, sweatdrop.

"Ahm... right..." Syaoran laughed nervously.

"Syaoran, Sakura-chan, look out!" Eriol shouted as they noticed a group of men dressed in black with machine guns, ready to shoot at them. But before they could do so, Sakura and Syaoran had already pulled their triggers, taking them all out.

"Nice shot, both of you," Rex commented, sweatdrop.

"Very accurate indeed," A voice commented from behind, making all to face the source. There they saw Riddle with Kit in his arms, unconscious.

"Kit!" Rex shouted, running towards them. However, Riddle was faster as he shot Rex by his arms and one near his left kidney, making him drop to his knees.

"Don't you dare to move a bit, all of you," Riddle threatened as he pointed the guns at Rex, "I knew she would come. And everyone of you."

"Riddle, why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked, as he stared at him.

"Because Sakura is the reason," Riddle smiled, "Now drop all your weapons or I will kill Rex."

All of them had no choice but placed their weapons down.

"Now, now," Riddle grinned, "What should I do to you all?"

"What do you mean by 'Sakura is the reason'?" Alex asked.

"Her talent is needed," Riddle replied, smiling wickedly at them, "However, what I want is her."

"You want me​?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to be my woman,"Riddle answered her question.

"..." All of them went silence for a moment. Did he just gone insane, proposing at a time like now?

"I thank you for liking me," Sakura forced a smile at Riddle, "but I will never be your woman. I belong to Syaoran. Now and forever."

"Not when I kill him," Riddle snapped his fingers. A group of men in armors surrounded them. "Now what do you say, Sakura? Would you be mine?"

"Never!" Sakura shouted in anger, "And you can't force me to."

"Then die with him," Riddle replied calmly, "Now I have Kit, I should really get going."

"Give Kit-ne back!" Sakura shouted but was stopped by a bullet aiming at her.

"Get her back on your own Sakura," Riddle laughed, "We will be expecting you at you-know-where." With that Riddle walked out of the warehouse.

_**- End of flashback -**_

'All I remember after that was taking out those guys.' Sakura opened her eyes once more to see a pair of violet eyes looking down at her.

"HOEEE!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her voices as she struggled to pull herself up but her wounds were to painful that it made her fall back down.

"Sakura-chan, relax... It's just me," Tomoyo told her when she saw Sakura so worked up.

"Tomoyo-chan? Where am I?" Sakura asked when she saw Tomoyo.

"Dick-san's house," Tomoyo replied, "You guys were so badly injured that he thinks this is the best way to protect us now."

"Are we seriously this badly injured?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Syaoran-kun and Rex-kun will be down for the moment," Tomoyo replied and Sakura gasped when she heard Syaoran's name, "They are in really bad shape. Alex and Eriol just needed some rest and they should recover."

"How's Syaoran?" Sakura asked in a worried expression.

"He was shot by the lung though it didn't really hit the lung just yet," Tomoyo explained, "But Rex-kun is much worst."

"How worst is worst, Tomoyo-chan?"

"One bullet narrowly missing his kidney and one other narrowly missing his heart."

"Rex-kun..." Sakura couldn't help but felt that she was at fault. If only she had not wanted to go and meet Luke, all of these will not happen.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in concern when she saw Sakura's expression saddened even more than before.

"What are we going to do next?" Sakura asked, "We are not in good shape to enter another round of attack. I'm not even sure if I can..."

"They wouldn't dare to touch here just yet, Sakura-chan," A man with short, tidy black hair a.k.a Dick answered her as he walked in.

"Dick-san," Sakura wanted to speak but was stopped by him.

"For now, Sakura-chan," Dick continued, "Rest. We can discuss this tomorrow first thing in the morning. I wouldn't want to be scolded by Kit for not taking good care of you."

"But..."

"No 'but'. Now be a good girl, sleep."

Unwillingly, Sakura closed her eyes as Dick tucked her to bed. In no time, Sakura was soundly asleep. As Dick and Tomoyo left the room, Tomoyo asked.

"Is it wise to do so?"

"For now, what I can do is this. With Kit not around, things might get nasty. Moreover, Rex is down as well. Without both of them, you guys will be more vulnerable to attacks. At the least, they wouldn't dare to mess with me just yet," Dick replied honestly. He knew the danger he was putting himself in. One wrong move he made will get all of them killed. Tomoyo could sense the tension around him and fell silence.

**How did things got so complicated?**

* * *

Finally another chapter! Hahaha! Right... I have no right to laugh. For the third time in this story lifetime, I lost my plot **AGIAN**! I swear I almost wanted to kill myself when I search through tons of papers just looking for it and I can't find it! It's as if it didn't want me to end the story. 

In all case, is the chapter interesting? I'm not too sure. And the story is coming to an end soon.

Last but not the least, see that button below? Click on it please? Review will be highly appreciated!

Signing off,

Kit.


	21. Him & Her

Chapter Twenty

Him & Her

About Nadeshiko x Frank x Fumi. Mainly on Frank & Fumi relationship. A bit dramatic. Forgive me. Enjoy.

* * *

"Father..." Kit stared at the Frank who was standing in front of her. She hoped that she was dreaming. No! It had to be a dream... 

"It does seems that you are pretty much still in a shock, Kit," Frank smiled as he walked over to her.

"Father, I will inform Alaster about the situation," Riddle said as Frank stopped beside him.

"Send out information about Dick being the betrayer. We need to wipe that group out as well," Frank reminded. Riddle bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Kit and Frank alone.

"How?" Kit asked after recovering from her shock.

"It's a lucky thing that your mother shot my heart instead of my brain," Frank replied as he pulled a metal box out of his pocket, "Her little present saved me."

"Then why didn't you come back for us?!" Kit shouted angrily, "Do you know how much Mother had suffer when you pretended that you were dead?! Do you even know how much she misses you?!"

Frank didn't answer her as he continued to look at Kit. She had indeed grew up more like her mother. His heart dwell in pain when he remembered Fumi. Kit who noticed the sudden change to gentleness in her father's eyes, fell silence for a moment.

"Father?"

"Just stay here and you will be safe, Kit," Frank replied as he turned to leave, "And be a good girl."

"The president is in this?" Kit's question stopped Frank.

"Yes he is," Frank sighed as he faced Kit once again, "I'm working for him after all."

"What does he wants? To bring the Mafia down?" Kit narrowed her eyes as she listened.

"The exact opposite," Frank replied, "He is helping the Mafia to bring the downfall of the government."

"**WHAT?!" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't serious, are you?" Eriol asked as he sat back on the sofa, his eyes upon Dick who sat across the table.

"I'm pretty surprise myself," Dick smiled sarcastically, "I never knew they could act this fast."

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, "Rex-kun and Syaoran-kun are down. Sakura can't battle on her own."

"Honey, you still have me and Alex," Eriol sighed as he reminded Tomoyo who blushed in embarrassment for forgetting.

"So we have Alaster, the president who wanted the Mafia to replace the government. Riddle Vok Maxshall, who we now know had some relation to Kit, involved. In what relation are the two of them, we have no idea. Dick is now considered betrayer of the Mafia and us, betrayer of the government. Man... They are making this a lot harder on us," Alex sighed.

"How long are we left?" Sakura asked. She sat with her legs crossed, looking at Dick for an answer. She told them everything she heard from Luke.

"Less than 24 hours," Dick sighed, "Without Kit."

"Which means we had no other choice but get Kit-ne out of Riddle's hand," Meiling said as she walked into the room with drinks and handled them out.

"Guess we don't..." They sighed in union. The situation was against them.

"Dick-kun, we need some weapons before we head to save Kit-ne," Sakura requested with Dick blinking at her.

"You mean you know where she is?" Dick asked, receiving a slight smile on Sakura's face.

"Yes I do," she replied, making everyone turned towards her, "You heard what he said, Eriol-kun, Alex-kun. He said 'you-know-where'. It's a rather risk when he said that. In our family, when someone tells you to meet them at 'you-know-where', it means only one place."

"But he isn't a part of your family, Sakura," Eriol questioned.

"We know where that is," Meiling replied with Tomoyo nodding her head, "Everyone under the Kinomoto's know that particular place."

"But you..." Before Eriol could say any further, Sakura continued.

"When Luke told me that Riddle's last name is Vok Maxshall, I can't help but only wonder if he is related somehow to Kit's family. Yet something doesn't make sense to me..."

"Doesn't make sense?" Dick paused as if he realized something, "Wait, you don't mean to tell me..."

Sakura nodded her head, "Kit's father, Frank Vok Maxshall is only son of the Vok Maxshall's family. In other words, for Riddle to be alive..."

"Frank Vok Maxshall is alive..." Silence accompanied them after the realization.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No... You mean to tell me that Alaster is the one who is behind all of this?" Kit questioned as she looked disbelief at her father.

"Alaster had always planed on this," Frank smiled mildly at Kit as he continued, "From the moment he sent me and Nadeshiko to the Kinomoto's. He had wanted us to get close to Fujitaka Kinomoto so as to manipulate him. But Alaster didn't expect Nadeshiko to fall in love with Fujitaka though."

"That's why you used Mother against Fujitaka-sama!" Kit argued. Frank's expression darkened as he saw... the fade shadow of a lady on Kit. He knew that person so well. So well...

"He didn't fall for it, neither did your mother, Kit," Frank replied as he turned to leave. Walking into his room, he gave the order to his men to release Kit and bring her to a surveillance room. Sitting back, he opened his drawer and took out a book. Its cover was quite old. Frank slid his fingers down the cover as he recalled the memories.

**- Flashback -**

Frank was hiding himself behind a bush as he watched Nadeshiko meeting Fujitaka for tea in the garden. He was so angry with Nadeshiko when he knew that she had fallen in love with Fujitaka.

"Why did you even love that man?" Frank whispered under his breath.

"What man?" Another voice asked from beside him, making Frank fell to the ground. There, beside him, stood a young girl with long shiny black hair giggling at him. Frank recognized her as immediately as it seems. After all, not many people looked so alike to Fujitaka.

"Ojo-sama, what brought you out here?" Frank asked as he brought himself up. The little girl blinked at him, her grayish eyes shone innocently as they stared into his.

"Ah! I know you!" Suddenly she shouted out loud, "You are the one who came in with Nadeshiko-san."

"Hai, Ojo-sama," Frank replied, sweatdrop, wondering if Fujitaka or anyone overheard this.

"Frank," She called out, smiling even brighter, "Frank Vok Maxshall right?"

"Hai," Frank answered reluctantly, "Ojo-sama." In his heart, he wanted so much to get out this. But he couldn't help but wondered, why did this girl remembered his name.

"It's Fumi," She said, "Call me Fumi, Frank."

All Frank could do at that moment was to blink at Fumi who continued to smile at him innocently, looking satisfied with her words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frank!" Fumi shouted as she ran after Frank who walked briskly away. He was trying to get less involve with her but she kept tagging herself to him. Rumors were giving him the headache.

'Will she please be a little considerate somehow?' Frank thought to himself.

"Frank Vok Maxshall! I order you to stop!" Fumi shouted. With that, Frank sighed and stopped to wait for her to catch up. When she finally caught up, she was panting and Frank scratched his head a little as he watched her.

"Why didn't you stop?" Fumi shouted, her usual mischievous expression was replaced by a serious one.

"Because it will be wiser if I keep my distance from you, Fumi-sama," Frank replied.

"Don't -sama me!" Fumi shouted in a more angry tone, "Didn't I tell you again and again, Frank?!"

"Sorry, I can't do that," Frank told her. But deep down inside of him, he felt his heart hurt a little.

"Why not, Frank?" A male's voice sounded from behind him. Frank felt his heart stopped for a moment. He knew this voice too well and he should really hated it. But it was getting more difficult by the days.

"Because I am not fit to call her by her name," Frank answered as he turned to face the owner of the voice, "Fujitaka-sama."

"But Fumi did say you could call her by her name," Fujitaka smiled, "Didn't you Fumi?"

"Hai, Ni-sama!" Fumi's serious expression was immediately changed back to her usual expression. Fujitaka panted her head.

"Is Fumi up to mischief again?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked towards them.

"I'm not!" Fumi argued as she released her brother and hugged her. Nadeshiko smiled as she hugged Fumi back.

Frank wanted so much to just leave the place. It was a place he couldn't reach. His heart was in pain when he saw Nadeshiko with Fujitaka already. But the scene before him now was a little too much.

"When are you two getting marry, Nadeshiko-ne-san?" Fumi asked when she finally released Nadeshiko who blushed upon the question.

"Fumi..." Fujitaka said in tone of half-threatening and half-playing. Fumi just laughed as she skipped off, shouting that Fujitaka and Nadeshiko are getting married which caused both of them to blush and ran after Fumi. Frank just stood there in shock as the news registered itself into his brain. He was losing Nadeshiko...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frank, are you even listening to me?" Nadeshiko shouted.

"He is the job, Nadeshiko! We are suppose to manipulate him!" Frank argued. He received news that Nadeshiko was marrying Fujitaka in a month time. He was angry, mad. Why? Why did Nadeshiko chose him?

"I don't want to do so now, Frank!" Nadeshiko yelled, "I love him, for your information! I love him with my heart! I will not help Alaster to reach his goal!"

"Nadeshiko!"

**SLAP! **

Frank's eyes widened in shock as he felt the pain on his left cheek.

"Just leave Fujitaka alone," Nadeshiko said as she walked away from him to the house, leaving him standing there.

"Curse you a million years, Fujitaka..." Frank cursed softly as he regained from his shock. He lost. Lost Nadeshiko. Lost to a man who knew her less than a few month...

"So you really hated my brother." A shadow stood behind him, making him jumped around. Fumi stood there in her night wear, her grayish eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you saying, Fumi-sama?" Frank took a step back as he lied, "Why should I hate Fujitaka-sama?"

"Because you are a CIA agent," Fumi replied as she took a step forward while Frank swallowed his saliva, "And because he took Nadeshiko-ne-san from you."

"How did you..." Frank stopped as he realized he almost spoke the secret.

"Don't underestimate the ability of the Kinomoto's," Fumi sighed, shaking her head, "Both my brother and me know who the two of you are."

"Then you are using Nadeshiko?" Frank shouted angrily.

"You are mistaken," Fumi continued, "It's true that my brother and I know that both of you are from the CIA but it didn't matter when my brother decided to have her as his wife. For in his heart, Nadeshiko-ne-san is everything."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Frank asked calmly. It was then Fumi took her eyes off him and stared at the floor. Silence accompanied them for a while before Fumi replied.

"Because I thought you might like to know and leave them alone..."

Frank felt hurt when he heard her voice shivered with tones of sadness in it. The killer of the Kinomoto's family was shivering? And what's more, in sorrow?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fumi-sama, are you enjoying yourself?" Frank asked as he served Fumi her ice-peach tea.

"Do I look like I am?" Fumi asked as she looked up at Frank, "When I am here, with my brother and sister-in-law on their honeymoon?"

"Well, the rest of the members are here as well..." Frank replied only to be silent be Fumi's index finger.

"I don't need to know the rest that I already knew, Frank," Fumi simply replied.

"I'm sorry," Frank apologized. Even since that night, Frank and Fumi had kept their distances. They barely talked, keeping to only normal greetings. Fumi was always around her brother and all Frank could do was to watch from far. It was then he realized... His heart was no longer with Nadeshiko but with her. It hurt him when he knew he could not be by Fumi's side, that he could not have her.

"Get along," Fumi replied as she continued to observe her brother, Fujitaka who was dancing with Nadeshiko.

"Fumi-sama, are you going to sit here and watch?" Frank asked only to receive her glare.

"Is there a problem, Frank?" Fumi asked as she continued to glare at him, "To just observe my brother and making sure he is not harm?"

"Nothing," Frank replied as he sensed the danger from her.

"Get me Vodka," Fumi ordered as she turned back to her brother. Frank sighed as he made his way to get what she wanted. But in his heart, he could feel... Feel as if his heart was breaking...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fumi-sama, please pull yourself together," Frank said as he carried Fumi in bride-way.

"Where are we going?" Fumi asked as she held Frank's clothes.

"Your room," Frank replied as he looked down at her who returned him a puppy look.

"Okay..." Fumi sighed, releasing Frank's clothes. Frank felt himself tightened his hold on Fumi. He wanted so much that Fumi could hold him just a little while longer. Just to relay on him for the moment. Upon reaching the room, he signaled to the men stationed outside to open the door for him. After Frank entered the room and made sure the door was closed behind them, he placed Fumi on her bed. He slid his fingers gently down her cheek. Even though he was smiling on his face as he looked down on her, he felt his heart beat in pain.

"Frank...?" Fumi whispered as she opened her grayish eyes and looked at him which made him withdrew his hand.

"Hai, Fumi-sama?" Frank smiled.

"Don't call me -sama," Fumi said in angry tone as she pushed herself up on the bed, "Why didn't you follow?"

"But..." Before Frank could explain himself, Fumi had silenced him with her lips.

"Why did you have to be the one?" Fumi sobbed as she pulled away from Frank, "Why must you be the one?"

"Fumi?"

"Why must you be the one I fall for? Why must you be the one who is working as a spy?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued.

"Why did you have to fall in love with Nadeshiko-ne-san? Why did you have to hate brother? Why..."

"Fumi!" Frank pulled her into his arm as she sobbed even more, "It's enough. You don't have to continue on."

"Why?"

"No more why, Fumi. Please... It hurts to see you like this."

"Why did you have to be the one who will hurt Fujitaka-ni-sama?"

"Fumi...I..."

"I really starting to hate myself... I wanted so much... to kill me..."

"God damn it! Fumi, I love you! I love you so much that it just hurts," Frank cried out loud. He could no longer hold himself in as he leaned in to kiss her fully by her lips, pushing her down onto the bed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frank!" Fumi greeted as she hugged Frank from the back. Frank was working his head off on his files.

"How's Kit?" Frank asked as he kissed his wife lightly on her cheek.

"She is sleeping already," Fumi giggled, "She will grow up strong and well."

"Let's hope she doesn't get your mischievous attitude somehow," Frank replied with his eyes closed.

"Hey! That was mean!" Fumi made a face at Frank who laughed at it.

"You know I am joking Fumi," Frank told her in between his laughs.

"Ne... Frank..." Fumi smiled as she sat on Frank's lap, "I love you."

"I know," Frank said as he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to what?" Frank shouted into his phone.

"Nadeshiko is going to ruin our plan. Therefore I want you to kill her," The voice from the other side said.

"But I thought you want to manipulate Fujitaka to overthrow the government?" Frank asked.

"It was ruin," the voice said, "The Mafia and the government are getting together to get rid either one of the families."

"But why kill Nadeshiko? What does she had anything to do with this?" Frank asked.

"Because she is wife of Fujitaka Kinomoto," The voice replied, "Problems with that?"

"Nothing sir'," Frank sighed as he collected all his thoughts.

"Don't disappoint me." And the line was cut.

"Sorry Fumi..." Frank whispered as he put his phone off, "I'm really sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you trying to kill me?" Fujitaka asked as he looked at Frank pointing his gun at him.

"Yes," Frank replied without hesitation.

"But you haven't pull the trigger yet," Fujitaka said, "You didn't wish to do so."

"Don't tell me like you know everything Fujitaka!" Frank shouted, "It's because of you that Nadeshiko is now injured."

"It's you who shot her if you didn't remember," Fujitaka replied in anger.

"It's all because of you!" Frank argued, "If you are dead..."

"Ni-sama!" Fumi's voice drew both men's attention towards her. Fumi's eyes widened in shock when she saw Frank with his gun pointing towards Fujitaka, "Frank! What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?" Frank asked.

"You are the one, aren't you?" Fumi asked as she narrowed her eyes at him, "The one who hurt Nadeshiko-ne-san."

"So what if I did?" Frank asked, his eyes avoided her, "You are going to kill me?"

"Why? Why Frank?" Fumi asked, tears were forming in her eyes, "I thought you love Nadeshiko-ne-san."

"But she chose Fujitaka!" Frank shouted, "Stay aside, Fumi. I don't want to hurt you!"

"I will never let you hurt Ni-sama!" Fumi yelled as she ran in front of her brother.

"Fumi, move aside!" Frank shouted as he felt himself shiver, "I don't wish to hurt you."

"I will protect Ni-sama!" Fumi shouted back and Frank felt like his whole world crashed before him. Why must the two women he loved love the same man with their lives?

"Fumi!"

"Drop your gun, Frank! I don't wish to hurt you either but I don't want you to hurt Ni-sama!"

Gunshot was heard and Fumi blinked at Frank whose eyes were closed as the bullet missed her by inches.

"Why? Why did you choose to protect him?" Frank asked, the gun shook in his hand, "Why did you protect him when I am your husband? Don't you love me?"

"I will ask the same to you Frank," Fumi argued, "Did you even love me true in your heart?"

"Out of the way, Fumi," Frank refused to answer the question, "I am not here to argue with you!"

"If you are not stepping out, I will force you to," Fumi replied as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Frank.

"You aren't serious on this," Fujitaka who kept silence until now spoke, "Fumi, he is your husband."

"Husband or not," Fumi replied, "He wants to kill you, Ni-sama. It's my duty to protect the head of the family."

"Then bring it on, Fumi!" He knew, the moment he pulled the trigger now, his normal world will end. He was no longer Fumi's husband but her enemy. Their world, marriage will all end with this. His love for her will no longer matters to her. Both will fight till one falls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I check with you if you have a girl named Kit Vok Maxshall staying here?" Frank asked the lady outside Mayflower Orphanage.

"Hold on a moment," The lady replied with a smile as she went to check her lists. It was eight years since he was 'dead' before Fumi. He was in hiding with the help from Alaster. He was married to Monica, daughter of a small Mafia boss and had a son. After he heard that Fumi left the Kinomoto's house and died a year later, he had been looking for Kit, their daughter. Eight years he spent to look for her. All the possible places that Fumi would possibly go. This was the last place.

"Ah... You mean that Kit?" Another lady came out to greet him.

"Is she here?" Frank asked anxiously.

"A man came for her," The lady replied in sorry expression, "It was about a few months after she came in... What was the man's name again..."

Frank's heart sunk as he collected the news. But it stunned him even more when he heard what the lady said next.

"Ah! Kinomoto. Fujitaka Kinomoto. He is the one. He said that he is the relative of her."

- **End of flashback** -

"And when I thought I finally met you for all these years..." Frank sighed, opening the book. Within was scribbles of words.

_Why, Frank? I kept asking myself. Why did you hurt Nadeshiko-ne-san? Why did you want to kill Ni-sama? Did you really love me? Or did you only wanted to use me against Ni-sama? If only you are alive, I would ask you all these. But will you answer these questions honestly?_

He stared at the words, gently brushed across the book. He could see marks of tears that had fallen onto the paper as Fumi wrote those words and it hurt him for not being there to give her comfort.

"I do love you Fumi," Frank said, "It's only because I am too weak. I just can't betray Alaster. I'm unlike Nadeshiko who is willing to sacrifice herself for Fujitaka."

"Father?" Riddle called out, making Frank closed the book sharply and placed it back into the drawer.

"Yes, Riddle?" Frank asked as he looked up at Riddle.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiigarizawa and Alex Cohill are here," Riddle reported.

"Well, let's get the game started shall we?" Frank smiled mildly as he stood up and walked towards the window, "I leave the two guys to you, Riddle. Don't disappoint me. I will handle Sakura on my own."

"Hai," Riddle replied as he bowed before taking his leave.

"One last time, Fumi," Frank leaned his head against the glass, "Forgive me and protect our daughter for us."

* * *

Hope you guys don't mind me writing this chapter. After writing the previous chapter I just so wanted to write this chapter. (smile) Guess I just like to write this kind of story. (sigh) Hope you have enjoy the chapter. 

Next chapter will be mainly on Sakura vs Frank. I **hope**. Look forward to it. (Though I am not really good in writing fighting scene still...)

Signing off,

Kit.


End file.
